Ich ging durchs Feuer und verbrannte nicht
by Jinx heledir
Summary: Chap16:Für mein unsterbliche Geliebte.Hermine kämpft ums leben, und erhält einen seltsamen Brief.Werden die anderen die Flucht schaffen?Wir nähern und langsam dem Ende.HGDM
1. Default Chapter

**Ich ging durchs Feuer und verbrannte nicht**

**Anmerkungen:**

Die Grundidee zu der Geschichte kam mir vor einigen Monaten, spät abends. Ich hatte eigentlich schon das Licht ausgemacht, war verdammt müde, weil ich vorher wie bekloppt Mathe geübt hatte – wie sich später herausstellte vergeblich-, und wollte gerade einschlafen, also ich die Idee bekam. Es geschah in diesem Moment, wenn man von der Realität in die Traumwelt übergehen will, die Gedanken aber noch immer beeinflussen kann. Und mir gefiel die Idee, so dass ich sie auf eines der billigen Übungsblätter neben meinem Bett kritzelte, bevor ich einschlief.

Dann geschah eine Weile lang nichts mehr und wäre nicht meine tolle Betaleserin gewesen, wäre es wohl bei dieser Grundidee geblieben. Nach und nach formte sich in mir ein grober Grundriss, ein Gerüst, das sich immer wieder änderte und auch jetzt keine klare Form hat.

Ich habe immer wieder einige Zeilen, manchmal einige Seiten geschrieben, gestrichen, gelöscht und neubegonnen. Einen wirklichen Anfang hatte ich nie. Meine Geschichte hat sich irgendwann selbstständig gemacht und manchmal konnte ich sie wieder einfangen und auf ihren ursprünglichen Weg zurückführen, aber nie für sehr lange.

Nach all dieser Zeit, die ich für sie verwendet habe ist sie mir auch irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen und ich hoffe, dass sie euch auch gefällt. Ich glaube, gerade weil ich sie so oft einfach liegengelassen und vergessen habe, und sie trotzdem immer weiter wuchs, ist sie mir so wichtig und ich verspreche, dass ich sie auch beenden werde.

Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich besonders oft hoch laden werde. Wie gesagt, ist sie sehr eigenwillig und ich habe schon oft etwas gelöscht, wenn sich im Nachhinein herausgestellt hat, dass es nicht passt. Außerdem bin ich jetzt in der 13. Klasse und muss mich immer noch auf meine Prüfungen vorbereiten. Bitte habt also Geduld mit mir. Ich werde allerdings versuchen, mindestens einmal im Monat hoch zuladen (wenn es klappt auch öfters).

In meiner Geschichte geht es um Liebe und Krieg, also keine neuen Themen. Trotzdem hoffe ich, es so interessant wie möglich gestaltet zu haben.

Auch ist mein Ende noch offen, denn mir fehlen viele Zwischenstücke, die dieses beeinflussen und ich weiß noch nicht ob es ein Happy oder Sad End wird.

Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich meine Hauptcharaktere festlegen konnte. Eigentlich wollte ich Sirius nehmen, denn er ist auch mein Lieblingscharakter, aber der ist ja nun ... tot, laut JKR. Ich bin zwar davon überzeugt, dass er zurückkehrt, aber das soll jetzt nicht zum Diskussionsthema dieser Geschichte werden. Ich habe mich letztendlich für Hermine und Draco entschieden, weil sie doch den größten Handlungsraum meiner Geschichte einnehmen und die am Meisten beeinflussten Charas sind.

Da ich die Harry Potter Bände nur einmal gelesen habe – abgesehen vom dritten und fünften Buch, weil ich die Szene in der heulenden Hütte so gut fand und die Todesszene nicht begreifen konnte, wollte, wie auch immer- kann es passieren, dass ich bestimmte Kleinigkeiten, nicht mehr weiß. Wenn ihr also einen diesbezüglichen Fehler entdeckt, nicht böse sein, aber mir ruhig bescheid geben.

Nun, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spass zum Lesen.

_eine Runde Butterbier ausgibt_

Eure Jinx

Und jetzt der **Disclaimer**:

Der Titel _‚Ich ging durchs Feuer und verbrannte nicht' _ist der gleichnamige Titel zu dem Buch von **Edith Hahn Beer**, das ich übrigens wärmstens empfehlen kann, allerdings nichts mit meiner Geschichte zu tun hat!

Ich habe einige lateinische Zitate verwendet, die den **Autoren der Asterixhefte** zuzuschreiben sind.

Alle aus den Harry Potterbüchern bekannten Charaktere und Orte sind ausschließlich **Joanne Kathleen Rowlings** zuzuschreiben.

Das Thema der Geschichte, Dialoge, Inhalt und alles was sonst noch zum Plot dazugehört gehört mir ausschließlich.

Da die Geschichte noch unvollendet ist, kann es sein, dass ich noch fremde Ideen einflechten werde. Für diese werde ich in dem Kapitel, in dem sie auftauchen, einen extra Disclaimer anlegen.

Indem ich fremde Charaktere und Orte sowie Ideen verwende, möchte ich kein Geld verdienen, sondern lediglich meine Geschichte ausschmücken.

**Persönliche Widmung: **

Diese Geschichte widme ich meiner lieben Freundin und Teil-Betaleserin Sue, die heute Geburtstag hat! Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir und verwirrt dich nicht zu sehr. Noch dazu wünsche ich dir alles alles Gute und bleib so wie du bist! _g _viel Spass beim Lesen.

**Danksagungen: **

Ein gaaanz großes Danke an meine liebe Betaleserin **Sue Falkenkralle und meine Freunde**, durch die diese Geschichte von allen meinen Rechtschreibfehlern gesäubert wurde.

Ebenfalls muss, will und darf ich **Josephine** hier erwähnen, die mir mit ihrer Kreativität weitergeholfen hat. Meine kleine Vampirfreundin ist für einige gute Verse und Gedichte verantwortlich, die in meine Geschichte eingebastelt sind oder ein gestimmtes Kapitel einleiten.

Dank geht ebenfalls an **JKR**, die diese wunderbaren Charaktere erschaffen hat, obwohl ich immer noch nicht verstehe, wieso so Sirius hat sterben lassen, aber das wird sie wohl im 6. Buch erklären.

Spezielle Danksagungen an Reviewer werde ich am Ende von jedem Kapitel anhängen oder bei längeren Antworten persönlich beantworten, wenn die e-Mail Addy mit angegeben ist.


	2. Prolog

** Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor ******

_Und der zweite Engel goß aus seine Schale ins Meer, und es ward Blut wie eines Toten. _

_Offenbarung des Johannes 16.3___

Am Samstag regnete es in Landon. Es begann am Abend und goss in solchen Strömen, dass von den verblühten Gerbera nur noch die Stengel übrig blieben und die Straßen und Gehwege von heruntergedroschenem Laub bedeckt wurden.

In den Gartenanlagen entstanden kleine Teiche. Das Geräusch des auf das Dach prasselnden Regens begleitete ihn sanft in den Schlaf und während der Samstag vom Sonntag abgelöst wurde, hatte er einen fürchterlichen Traum, einem Traum, der ihn gefangen nahm...

_Er fand sich keuchend am Boden liegend wieder. Das Wissen über die Realität verblasste, verschwand mit dem aufsteigenden Nebel. Und bald hatte es sich völlig aufgelöst und es existierte nur noch dieses Gefühl, das Gefühl des Schmerzes und der Kraftlosigkeit. _

_Dreck und Schweiß klebte an seiner zerschundenen Haut und Brandblasen und Striemen entstellten sein einst so blasses Gesicht. _

_Es roch nach Blut._

_Nur am Rande nahm er war, dass dieser Geruch von ihm ausging. Jeder Atemzug lies erneut eine Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper jagen, so dass jede einzelne Faser immer wieder von neuem gemartert wurde. _

_Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch seine Hand rutschte kraftlos über dem kiesigen Boden weg und auch ein zweiter Versuch erreichte sein Ziel nicht. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Seine Beine zitterten unkontrolliert. _

_Einige Knochen waren ihm bereits gebrochen, Sehnen überdehnt und gerissen worden. An seiner Rechten klaffte eine tiefe Wunde, die die untersten Rippen und zerfetztes Fleisch offenbarte._

_Zwanghafte Übelkeit überkam ihn. Würgend beugte er sich instinktiv weiter vor. Doch er fühlte nur die brennende Säure in seiner Kehle und erbrach nicht. Innerlich flehte er um Erlösung. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nicht erhört werden würde. _

_Das Warten auf den nächsten Fluch schien zu einer Ewigkeit zu wachsen. _

_Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er die schlanke, verhüllte Gestalt war, die sich nun zu ihm herabbeugte._

_„Bereust du es?", zischte eine tonlose Stimme und eine unmenschliche Hand griff grob an seinen Kiefer, riss sein Gesicht hart herum. _

_Er wollte antworten, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen überkam ihn ein erneuter Hustanfall und er drehte sich würgend und Blut spuckend zu Seite. _

_Die Gestalt hatte ihn angewidert losgelassen und schritt nun raubtierartig um ihr herum._

_„Snape…", begann die Gestalt erneut mit gefährlich freundlicher Stimme._

_„Ich frage dich nun ein letztes Mal…", das Wesen blieb vor der am Boden kauernden Person stehen und strich ihr vorsichtig eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht bevor es fortfuhr._

_„Wer war dein Auftraggeber!", brutal griff die Gestalt an die Kehle des Mannes, so dass dieser zischend einatmete und eine erneute Schmerzwelle seinen Körper erschaudern lies._

_Die kalten roten Augen seines Gegenübers brannten sich schmerzhaft in dunkelbraune und rissen seine letzte Barriere herunter._

_„Fudge", hauchte der Mann tonlos und kippte dann leblos nach hinten weg._

_Harry fühlte, wie er aus der Person herausgerissen wurde, hoffte, verschwinden zu können, blieb jedoch am Rande des Kreises stehen, von alles Anwesenden unbemerkt._

_Die verhüllte Gestalt lies zufrieden seine Hand sinken und wirbelte dann wütend zu den anderen, auf dem Boden knienden Personen herum._

_„**Verräter**!"_

_Seine Stimme war durchdringend._

_„**Ich** bin es, der euch Macht gibt, Einfluss, Stärke! **Ich** allein vermag es, aus euch jämmerlichen Kreaturen jemanden zu machen! Und ihr verratet mich!?"_

_Respektheischend schritt die Gestalt durch die Reihen und die Personen vor ihm schienen noch tiefer in den Dreck zu sinken. Einige zitterten, andere krallten sich an dem Staub und lockeren Steinen fest.   
"Herr ...", flüsterte einer der Knienden flehend, „…wir würden euch nie verraten. Wir haben mit unserem Blut Treue geschworen, nie würde es einer von und wagen, diesen Eid zu brechen. Snape war … und das war uns von Anfang an bekannt, nie fest auf einer Seite. Schon damals beim Eid hatte er gezögert…Meister, als ihr wieder zu uns kamt, war er nicht anwesend, auch beim zweiten Treffen erschien er nicht und ihr wurdet misstrauisch. Doch…doch haben wir euch je Anlass zum Zweifel gegeben, Herr?"_

_Die Stimme des Mannes verklang und er beugte sich erneut tief auf den Boden._

_„Ja, Lucius, ihr seid mir ein treuer Diener.", begann der Lord und schritt auf den Mann zu._

_„Erheb dich und nimm deine Maske ab.", befahl die Gestalt tonlos._

_Der Jünger tat wie ihn geheißen und offenbarte ein emotionsloses, aristokratisches Gesicht._

_„Sag mir, mein ergebener Spion. Hattest du mir nicht einst berichtet, du hättest das Ministerium vollkommen in deiner Hand?", fragte der Lord lauernd._

_Lucius senkte ehrerbietig seine Lieder._

_„Wie kommt es dann, dass du von dem Verräter nichts wusstest?" _

_War die Hautfarbe des Angesprochenen zuvor von edler Blässe gewesen, so schien sie jetzt nur noch bleich und fahl._

_„Das…My Lord…davon wusste ich nichts. Fudge muss es vor mir geheim gehalten haben, er wird..."_

_„CRUCIO"_

_Der laute Fluch unterbrach die Verteidigung des Jüngers, der sich kurz darauf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden krümmte._

_„Finite – lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Lucius, und sorge dafür, dass du mir in Zukunft alle Informationen mitteilst, verstanden!"_

_„Ja, Meister!", der Mann lies sich wieder ehrfurchtsvoll auf den Boden fallen._

_„Und nun kommen wir zu meiner rechten Hand…", begann der Lord erneut und schritt zu der nächsten Person weiter._

_„Erzähle, wie steht es mit unserem Plan?"_

_„Es ist alles vorbereitet, Meister."_

_„Das ist gut…das ist sehr gut.", sagte das Wesen. „Wann?"_

_„Ein bis zwei Monate, Herr. Früher bekommen wir ihn nicht."_

_„Das ist zu lange!"_

_„Aber, Meister, wenn ihr ihn wirklich…"_

_„Schweig!", fuhr der dunkle Lord ihn an. „Ich werde nicht so lange warten."_

_„Meister, ihr seid noch nicht genug bei Kräften. Erst wenn ihr wieder eure alten Stärke zurückerlangt habt, erst wenn ihr wieder die volle Macht besitzt…"_

_„**Macht! **Das ist es, was ich will. Und ich will sie jetzt. Ich werde nicht warten, bis Dumbledore von unserem Plan Wind bekommen hat und mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Ich werden den Plan ausführen und du wirst mir helfen, meine alte Kraft zurückzugewinnen!"_

_„Meister?"_

_„Geh und besorge mir den Trank!", mit einem Wink befahl er den Todesser ab._

_Ein unmenschliches Kichern erfüllte die Luft und ließ alle umgebenden Geräusche verklingen._

_„Willkommen, Potter, willkommen in einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!"_

__

__

__

__

_to be continued_

__

__

__

___Ich sehe das Bessere und heiße es gut, dem Schlechteren folge ich.___

__

_Reviews?_

_Eure Jinx_


	3. remember light rain

** remember light rain **

__

__

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,  
und wasche aus meinem Herzen  
das traurigste aller Worte:  
Zuhause." _

_ (unbekannt)_

In Gedanken versunken starrte sie auf das frisch geputzte Glas. Gerade richtete ein junger Verkäufer das Schaufenster neu ein. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, keine Seite der zum Teil sehr kostbaren Bücher zu verletzen, stellte er sie dekorativ und bewusst keine Magie benutzend auf der Auslagefläche aus. Er war wie auch die junge Frau zu sehr abgelenkt, als dass er den heraufkommenden Tumult am Ende der Winkelgasse hätte bemerken können.

Eine dichte Menschenmenge, bestehend aus aufgewühlten Männern und Frauen, die ihre Kinder vor sich herscheuchten, oder gerade Eingekauftes notdürftig unter den Arm geklemmt nach vorne stürmten, war schon fast auf der Höhe der Frau angekommen, als diese sich aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt umdrehte.

Geschockt sah sie auf das heillose Durcheinander. Kinder schrieen. Scheiben klirrten. Und Blitze zuckten. Grüne Blitze.

Sie war nicht fähig sich zu regen. Erinnerungen kehrten in ihre Gedanken zurück. Erinnerungen, die noch zu frisch waren, um sie vollständig verdrängen zu können. Erinnerungen an grüne Blitze … und Erinnerungen an sanften Regen.

_„Kind, was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist ja ganz verwirrt.", besorgt musterte die ältere Frau ihre Tochter und zog sich kurz entschlossen die durchsichtigen Gummihandschuhe von den Händen, um diese in eine begrüßende Umarmung zu ziehen._

_„Mum", hauchte die jüngere Frau erleichtert und jegliche Sorge schien von ihr zu fallen, als sie ihre Mutter in die Arme schloss._

_„Willkommen zu Hause", entgegnete diese und als sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Tochter entspannte, schob sie sie vorsichtig von sich und ergriff ihren Arm._

_„Komm wir setzen uns ein wenig in die Stube. Dad wird gleich kommen, er hat nur noch einen Patienten. Aber nun erzähl, wie war das Jahr? Wie war die Reise? Geht es deinen Freunden gut? Und eure Schule…", die Frau musterte ihre Tochter kritisch, „Es hat doch keine Angriffe gegeben?"_

_„Oh Mum! Ich bin doch jetzt sechs Wochen zu Hause! Kann ich nicht erst mal etwas essen? Weißt du, die Bedienerin im Express ist krank geworden oder was weiß ich, jedenfalls gab es die ganze Fahrt über nichts zu essen außer Lavenders Schokofröschen und irgendwann bekommt man auch die Dinger nicht mehr hinter.", seufzte die Siebzehnjährige und strich sich bekräftigend über den Bauch._

_„Oh, aber klar Schatz. Soll ich dir ein paar Schnitten schmieren oder möchtest du lieber noch etwas von dem Nudelauflauf von heute Mittag?"_

_„Hmm, ja, Müsli wäre lecker."_

_Die ältere Frau nickt zustimmend und huschte aus dem Raum._

_„Willst du ein paar frische Erdbeeren mit dran haben? Hab sie heute früh erst im Garten gepflückt? Oh, du musst unbedingt einmal mit in den Garten hinaus kommen. Was denkst du was jetzt alles blüht? Deine Studentenblumen…wie nanntest du sie doch immer?", sie kam mit der Tagszeitung unterm Arm und einer Schüssel Müsli in der Hand in den Raum zurück._

_„Tagetes erecta", erklärte das Mädchen und nahm hungrig die Schale entgegen. „Danke" nuschelte sie und begann zu essen._

_„Tagetes erecta! Wenn solche Worte in unsere Wohnstube fallen, dann kann das nur bedeuten, dass unser kleines Mädchen mal wieder zu Hause ist!", rief eine erfreute Stimme und kurz darauf trat ein hochgewachsener, grauhaariger Mann in das Zimmer._

_„Jim!", rief die Frau ermahnend. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht mit den dreckigen Schuhen in die Wohnstube kommen sollst. Sieh nur, wie das wieder aussieht. Die Schlammspuren bekomme ich doch nie aus dem Teppich!"_

_„Ach Jasmin, unser Mäuschen darf doch jetzt sicher zaubern. Schließlich ist sie ja jetzt volljährig!", grinste der Mann beschwichtigend und steuerte auf seine Tochter zu, die ihm jetzt erfreut um den Hals fiel._

_„Dad, wie geht es dir?"_

_„Gut gut…aber mir würde es besser gehen, wenn du etwas gegen den stechenden Blick deiner Mutter in meinen Rücken tun könntest und uns beiden mal dein Zaubertalent beweisen würdest.", bat ihr Vater schmunzelte und wies mit einem kurzen Nicken auf die bräunliche Spur vom Eingang bin zu seinen Füßen._

_„Oh … t'schuldigt, aber ich darf doch noch nicht zaubern. Wisst ihr, solange ich die Schule nicht abgeschlossen habe, gelte ich nicht als vollwertige Zauberin und daher ist es mir untersagt…"_

_„Auch nicht, wenn du doch Vertrauensschülerin bist?", fragt ihr Vater vorsichtig._

_„Nein, auch dann nicht. DAS gilt doch nur in der Schule."_

_„Apropos Schule, erzähl Kind, wie war es denn dieses Jahr?", versuchte er zu einem neuen Thema überzugehen und das Mädchen ging bereitwillig darauf ein._

_„Oh, wisst ihr, wir hatten zum Beispiel einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und…"_

_Sie begann zu berichten und vergaß dabei ganz ihren ursprünglichen Hunger. Auch die Eltern hatten den Teppichfleck völlig vergessen und hörten gespannt zu._

_„Und dann – ihr wisst ja, ich halte nicht viel davon, aber er hat es geschafft. Ich weiß nicht wie. In dem einen Moment war er noch hinter ihm und im nächsten lag er schon rücklings auf dem Boden, regte sich nicht mehr, aber er hatte den Schnatz in der Hand. Wir konnten es alle nicht glauben. Aber daher hat Slytherin dann auch den Hauspokal bekommen. Hätte nie gedacht, das Malfoy auch mutig sein kann. Sich einfach so vom Besen zu stürzen um zu gewinnen. Okay, wahrscheinlich war es dann wohl eher Tollkühnheit...Madam Pompfrey hat ihn natürlich wieder zusammengeflickt. Was wäre Slytherin denn ohne Malfoy. Und dann haben sie natürlich gefeiert. Muss man ihren gönnen, wo sie doch sonst immer verloren haben. Na ja, Ron war natürlich furchtbar…" _

_Abrupt hielt die junge Frau in ihren Ausführungen inne, als ein gellender Schrei von der Straße hinein in das Wohnzimmer drang._

_„Was war das?", verwirrt sah sie auf und sah misstrauisch auf das verhangene Fenster._

_Der Schrei ertönte erneut, dieses Mal lange und schmerzerfüllt. Sofort waren alle drei auf den Beinen und stürmten zum Teil unbeschuht auf die Straße._

_Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war erschreckend. Vor ihnen wand sich ein junger, in Uniform und Umhang gekleideter Mann auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht war mit dem durch anhaltenden Regen aufgeweichten Schlamm verschmiert und auch seine Uniform war stark verschmutzt und teilweise zerrissen. Aber die Hogwartsschülerin erkannte sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Vor ihren Augen wurde ein Hüter des Lichtes, ein Mitglied des Ordens von zwei in schwarzen Umhängen verhüllten Todesser grausam gefoltert. Noch nie war sie dabei gewesen, wenn einer der Verbotenen Flüche ausgeführt wurde, und sie wunderte sich, mit welcher Geistesgegenwärtigkeit sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab aus dem Rockbund zog und ein entschlossenes „Finite Incatatem" schrie. Sofort wurde der Fluch von dem am Boden liegendem Mann aufgehoben und der Todesser, der den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben hielt, sah auf – direkt zu ihr herüber._

_„Hogwartsschülerin? Gryfindor!", spuckte er mit kalter Stimme und musterte sie von oben bis unten._

_„Glaubst du es war richtig, dich einzumischen?", fragte er dann drohend._

_Die junge Frau fand zuerst nicht die richtigen Worte, kühler Regen tröpfelte auf ihr Gesicht und half ihr, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. In diesem Moment war es ihr völlig egal, dass sie widerrechtlich gezaubert hatte. Voller Hass blickte sie den Todesser an._

_„Seit wann ist es falsch, ein Leben zu retten?", fragte sie, bemüht, das aufkommende Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken._

_„Deine Eltern, Gryffindor?", fragte der andere Todesser zurück._

_Die Angesprochene sah verwirrt zu ihren Eltern herüber, die sich gerade besorgt zu dem Mann heruntergebeugt hatten, und nun erschrocken aufsahen. Ihr Vater warf ihr einen Alles-wird-gut-Bick zu und deutete ihr an, ruhig zu bleiben._

_„Lassen sie die Finger von ihm, er wird eh verrecken!", schrie der erste Todesser und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die ältere Frau, die den Kopf des Verletzten auf ihren Schoß gebettet hatte, langsam kam er wieder zu sich._

_„Hast du mich nicht verstanden, Muggel? Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihm!", brüllte er sie an. Doch die ältere Frau sah gelassen auf und erwiderte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Er braut unsere Hilfe und ich werde ihm helfen."_

_„Avada Kedavra", schrie der Todesser erregt und feuerte den ersten Todesfluch._

_„MUM!"_

_Der grüne Blitz traf die Frau und ihr Körper sackte leblos nach hinten._

_„Mum…", die junge Frau war zu ihrer Mutter gestürmt, hob den Kopf auf und bedeckte das feuchte Gesicht mit verzweifelten Küssen._

_„Mum, verlass mich doch nicht!", schniefte sie leise. Eine raue Hand berührte ihre Wange und strich ihr eine Träne weg._

_„Es…es ist zu spät, Schatz.", vernahm sie die schwache Stimme ihres Vaters und sah zu ihm auf. Tränen, oder waren es nur Regentropfen rannen über sein Gesicht, aber er sah sie entschlossen an._

_„Versuche hier wegzukommen, Maus. Aus dir wird einmal eine große Zauberin, das weiß ich. Bring dich in Sicherheit, Kleines. Ich werde sie aufhalten. Aber versprich mir, versprich mir eines…", flüsterte er, „Versprich mir, dass du alles tun wirst, um diese Welt von solchen Kreaturen zu befreien. Versprich es mir…!"_

_„Ach wie rührend!", spottete der Todesser gehässig. „Was habt ihr denn? War doch nur eine Muggel? Nichts Lebenswertes also…"_

_„Nichts Lebenswertes? Ich zeig dir gleich, wer hier nicht lebenswert ist! Schatz, töte ihn!", schrie der ältere Mann erbost und erhob sich._

_Die junge Frau erhob sich zitternd. Der Regen hatte ihre dünne Kleidung durchdrängt, die jetzt nass an ihrem Körper klebte._

_„Aber Dad...", verwirrt sah sie auf ihren Zauberstab und dann auf den Todesser. ‚Ich kann das doch nicht…',fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu._

_„Na los, Mädchen, töte mich!", forderte dieser sie auf und stellte sich provokant vor sie._

_„Töte ihn, _falls_ du es kannst, Mädchen!", spottete der zweite Todesser._

_„Töte ihn!", flüsterte ihr Vater, der direkt neben ihr stand. „Töte ihn, und reche uns!"_

_In ihrem Kopf kehrte plötzlich völlige Leere ein. ‚Töte ihn, töte ihn, töte ihn' hallte die Stimme durch ihren Kopf._

_Wie automatisch hob sie den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schwarzmagier. _

_Sie fühlte, wie eine unbändige Energie sie durchfloss, ein leichtes Kribbeln im ganzen Körper bis hinauf über ihren rechten Arm zu den Fingerspitzen._

_„AVADA KEDAVRA", schrie sie und im selben Moment sackte der Todesser in sich zusammen. Die Gryffindor sah verwundert auf ihnen Zauberstab herab, nicht fähig, das soeben Geschehene zu begreifen._

_„Was…", der letzte Todesser sah sie verwundert an. „Das dürftest du doch gar nicht können…" Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst. Rasch hob er seinen Zauberstab erneut, ob aus dem Willen, sich zu verteidigen oder aus purem Hass gegen alles nicht reinblütige._

_„Avada Kedavra", der Fluch kam locker von seinen Lippen und traf sein Ziel, bevor auch er zusammensackte._

_„Dad", die Frau fing ihren Vater auf, als ihn der Todesfluch traf._

_„Dad", seufzte sie tränenerstickt und ließ sich mit ihm auf den schlammigen Boden sinken. „Dad…oh, Dad, du nicht auch…"_

_Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine toten Augen und schloss sie._

_„Dad…", schniefte sie. „Ich verspreche es dir."_

„Granger! Weg da!", ein lauter Ruf riss Die Gryffindor aus ihren Gedanken und sie wurde kurz darauf zu Boden gerissen, schlug mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Scheibe, die in tausend kleine Splitter zerbarst. Dann umhüllte Dunkelheit ihre Sicht und sie wurde bewusstlos.

_ to be continiued _

_ bitte gebt mir ein REVIEW_

_Eure Jinx_

**_Danksagungen:_**

**__**

**Sue**: Hey, dich glücklich machen gehört zu meinem Job grins

**Esta**: Hey, dann kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass du meine Geschichte gefunden hast. Und keine Sorge, ich date up, sobald ich finde, dass das chap nicht mehr zu ändern und zu retten ist. Hat doch jetzt nicht mal ne Woche gedauert!

**beckhamfan2**: es hat dir gefallen? geehrt fühlt hoffe, das hier auch?

**Little Nadeshiko**: hey, du warst meine erste Reviewerin. Herzlichen Dank! Ich kann dir nur sagen, es ist immer alles anders und meistens als man denkt! Vielleicht hilft dir das, deine Trauer zu bewältigen! Gib die Hoffnug nicht auf! Du magst traurig, tragisch etc? Wie fandest du das? Wer, glaubst du, könnte Tomtoms rechte Hand sein?


	4. Quis, quid, ubi, quibus auxilius, cur, q...

**_Kurze Rückblende zum Wieder-in-die-Handlung-einsteigen ;) :_**

****

**_„Granger! Weg da!", ein lauter Ruf riss Die Gryffindor aus ihren Gedanken und sie wurde kurz darauf zu Boden gerissen, schlug mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Scheibe, die in tausend kleine Splitter zerbarst. Dann umhüllte Dunkelheit ihre Sicht und sie wurde bewusstlos._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

** Quis, quid, ubi, quibus auxilius, cur, quomodo, quando ? **

_ Ein Lächeln ist die kürzeste Entfernung zwischen zwei Menschen. _

_ Deshalb, mit wem immer du ein Lächeln teilst, bewahre ihn in deinem Herzen, _

_ denn euch verbindet etwas besonderes, egal wie klein es auch sein mag. _

_ (unbekannt)_

„Sie wacht auf!", rief eine aufgeregte Stimme und eine korpulente Frau stürzte auf das Bett zu.

Hermine blinzelte leicht gegen die Helligkeit, ehe sie die ungefähren Umrisse der Personen und Gegenstände im Raum erkennen konnte.

Verwirrt über all die neuen Sinneseindrücke fuhr sie sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht und die Augen.

Das Licht blendete sie und rief einen starken, stechenden Schmerz hinter ihren Augen hervor.

„Wo…wo bin ich?", nuschelte sie müde.

„In deinem Zimmer, Mädchen.", erklärte ihr die Frau nun etwas ruhiger und half Hermine sich aufzurichten.

„Was, was ist passiert?", krächzte diese, ihr Hals war ungewohnt trocken und kratzte beim Sprechen.

„Weißt du das denn nicht mehr? Es hat einen Überfall auf die Winkelgasse gegeben und du bist nur grade so davon gekommen.", fürsorglich stopfte die Wirtin das Kissen hinter Hermine fest und reichte ihr ein Glase Wasser.

„Überfall…was für ein Überfall?" Dankbar nahm sie das Glas entgegen und versuchte ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke.

„Todesser, Fudge hat es versäumt, ein Schutzschild um die Gasse zulegen…"

Abrupt wurde die Frau aus ihrer Erklärung gerissen, als eine laute Stimme durch die Tür erschallte.

„Herta! Ich brauche dich hier unten!"

Die Wirtin warf Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich muss runter, es hat einige Verletzte gegeben. Aber das St. Mungus ist ja schon seit Wochen überbelegt, hach was haben wir für eine schreckliche Zeit! Früher, ja früher, da hätte das Ministerium etwas gegen diese furchtbaren Anhänger von, na du-weißt-schon-wen getan. Aber heute, nein, keinen Finger machen die krumm, tz! Aber wir tun hier unserer Bestes und kümmern uns um die Verletzten und die Wunden sind zum Teil auch nur sehr leicht. Also, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, benutze die Glocke neben deinem Bett. Ich muss jetzt wirklich runter – so viel zu tun, nein, also früher ... na ja, du kannst dir ja alles von deinem Retter erzählen lassen.", die Frau zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor sie vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Stille kehrte im Raum ein und Hermine lauschte nur noch den verhallenden Schritten der Frau, bis auch diese erloschen.

Merlin konnte diese Frau reden!

Vorsichtig sah sie sich im Raum um. Mittlerweile konnte sie alles besser erkennen, obwohl der Schmerz sich auf ihren gesamten Kopf ausgebreitet hatte. Neben ihrem Bett befand sich der kleine Nachttisch, auf dem ganz vorne eine kleine türkise Keramikglocke abgestellt worden war. Neben dem Schränkchen lag ihre ausgepackte Reisetasche. Direkt neben der Tür stand immer noch der alte Schrank, in den sie am Anfang der Ferien ihre Sachen untergebracht hatte. Ihr Blick schweifte über die rustikale Truhe hinüber zum Fenster zu dem kleinen Tischchen und dem Korbsessel. Ihr Lieblingsplatz, in dem sie die meiste Zeit der Ferien zum Lesen verbracht hatte, auf dem Tischchen stapelten sich immer noch viele verschiedene Bücher von normalen Schulbüchern über hochwissenschaftliche Werke bis zu einigen Muggelromanen und Krimis.

Sie legte ihren schmerzenden Kopf auf die andre Seite, um den Rest des Zimmers sehen zu können, das von dem ostfriesischen Ohrensessel dominiert wurde.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie. Er war nicht wie erwartet mit Kissen belegt.

Auf ihm saß jemand, dessen stechende Augen auf sie gerichtet waren und sie zu durchdringen schienen.

„Malfoy?", haucht Hermine und kniff zweifelnd die Augen zusammen.

„Granger", antwortete dieser fest und nickte ihr unmerklich zu.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Der Slytherin zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich auf dich aufpassen, jetzt wo die Wirtin weg ist. Immerhin hast du eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, mit der nicht zu spaßen ist.", erklärte er monoton.

Hermines Gedanken rasten und das Pochen an ihrer Schläfe verstärkte sich, so dass sie schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

Malfoy war hier. Hier mit ihr nach ihrem Unfall. Er wollte auf sie aufpassen? Irgendetwas passte hier nicht.

Wie um Zeit zu gewinnen, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, griff sie nach ihrem Glas Wasser und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Malfoy in ihrem Zimmer, Gehirnerschütterung – Glassplitter – eine aufgewühlte Menschenmenge – grüne Blitze – GRÜNE BLITZE! Erschrocken verschluckte sie sich, was eine erneute Schmerzwelle durch ihren Kopf jagen ließ.

Und ein neuer Satz bahnte sich in ihre Gedanken.

_„Du kannst dir ja alles von deinem Retter erzählen lassen"_

War Malfoy etwa ihr _Retter_? Malfoy – Slytherin – angehender Todesser sollte ihr _Retter_ sein?

Retter … das klang wie ein Supermanabklatsch, so heroisch, edelmütig und furchtlos.

Malfoy und edelmütig, heroisch? Vielleicht auch noch furchtlos? Nein, das ginge wirklich zu weit.

Malfoy war nichts weiter als ein verwöhntes, fremdgesteuertes Frettchen, das nie im Leben auch nur annähernd selbstlos handeln würde.

Und wenn doch...

Nachdenklich nuckelte sie am Glas.

_„Es hat einen Überfall auf die Winkelgasse gegeben und du bist nur grade so davon gekommen."_

_„Todesser, Fudge hat es versäumt, ein Schutzschild um die Gasse zulegen…"_

Daher die aufgewühlte Menschenmenge, die Blitze.

Langsam fügte sich das Puzzle in ihrem Kopf wie von selbst zusammen.

Aber Malfoy … was war mit Malfoy?

Vorsichtig, um ihren Kopf zu schonen, wand sie ihren Blick wieder dem Slytherin zu, der sie immer noch aus stummen Augen musterte.

„Du hast mich umgeworfen?"

Der Slytherin schnaufte verächtig.

„Eine nette Beschreibung für eine lebensrettende Aktion."

„Lebensrettend?", wiederholte sie unverständlich.

„Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, ob Potters Talent, den Todesfluch zu überleben, auf dich abgefärbt hat. Aber falls nicht wäre er sicher auch für dich tödlich gewesen, von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen zu werden.", schnarrte er höhnisch.

Langsam begriff Hermine worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Warum ich?"

„Was weiß ich, vielleicht wollten die Todesser sicher gehen, dass alle Grangers vernichtet werden. Vielleicht standest du nur einfach zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort."

„Nein nein, das meinte ich nicht.", Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und fasste sich kurz darauf fluchend gegen die Stirn.

„Ich meinte, wieso hast du mich gerettet? Immerhin bin ich doch in deinen Augen nichts weiter als eine Muggelgeborene, oder wie sagst du so schön, als ein Slammblut."

Malfoy richtet sich im Sessel auf und griff dabei vorsichtig in seine Umhangtasche, aus der er eine hellblaue Phiole herausangelte und sie der Gryffindor reichte.

„Was ist das?", misstrauisch hielt diese das Fläschchen gegen das Licht.

„Gegen die Schmerzen", antwortete der Slytherin schlicht.

„Danke, es geht schon." Hermine reichte das Fläschchen wieder zurück.

„Mensch Granger, hätte ich dich tot sehen wollen, glaubst du nicht, ich hätte dich dann schon auf der Straße stehen lassen, statt mir hier offensichtlich die Finger schmutzig zu machen? Jetzt schluck das Zeug!"

Sicherer nahm sie die Phiole zurück und schluckte die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter.

Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und auch die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf versiegten.

„Also…warum?", kam sie kurz darauf auf die Frage zurück und reichte ihm die leere Flasche.

„Weiß ich? Vielleicht weil ich der dunklen Seite nicht so einfach einen Sieg gönne? Vielleicht auch, weil ich nicht wollte, das du stirbst…"

erschrocken biss er sich auf die Lippe, als er erkannte, was er soeben erklärt hatte.

„…jedenfalls nicht so.", fügte er grummelnd hinzu. Bemerkte jedoch an dem zufriedenen Lächeln der Gryffindor, das er sich bereits verraten hatte.

_‚Soso, unser Drache lüftet also langsam seine Maske. Der dunklen Seite keinen Sieg gönnen, das würde ja bedeuten, dass er endlich seinen eigenen_ _Spuren im Lauf der Zeit hinterlassen will…'_ grübelte sie. Merlin, wie poetisch das klang, wahrscheinlich hatte ihr der Sturz mehr geschadet, als sie zuvor annham.

„Danke"

Der Slytherin pfiff abwertend durch die Zähne.

„Bild dir darauf bloß nichts ein!"

„Sollte ich?"

„Nein!"

„Gut, ich tue es auch nicht!"

Beide schwiegen sich an. Hermine versuchte sich die Kissen im Bett bequemer zu richten. Langsam wurden ihre Füße schwer und sie bewegte sie leicht unter der Decke.

Draco sah abwesend in eine andere Richtung, sie betont ignorierend.

Innerlich verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass er sich so leicht verraten hatte und er verspürte Ärger auf sich, weil er es zugelassen hatte und gleichzeitig war er wütend auf die Gryffindor, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte.

Wenn er sich nicht so verantwortlich für sie fühlen würde und nicht das Gefühl hätte, auf sie aufpassen zu müssen, wäre er schon längst gegangen.

Moment, er fühlte sich verantwortlich?

Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Nein, es war sicher nicht seine Pflicht, auf sie aufzupassen. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und damit hatte er schon weitaus zuviel getan. Er könnte, wenn er wollte, jetzt aufstehen und mit gutem Gewissen diesen verfluchten Ort verlassen. Und selbst wenn es nicht richtig wäre, sie hier zurückzulassen, was scherte es ihn? Was kümmerte ihn diese verfluchte Gryffindor und Potterfreundin? Nein, ein schlechtes Gewissen würde er nicht haben. Und selbst wenn er es hätte, hatte er es nicht auch all die Jahr zuvor gekonnt ignorieren können?

Warum nicht jetzt auch?

Aber er brachte es nicht fertig, zu gehen. Es lag sicher nicht daran, dass ihm dieses Mädchen in irgendeiner Form etwas bedeutete, sagte er zu sich selbst. Viel mehr tat er es, weil dies auch zu seiner neuen Lebensentscheidung gehörte.

Er hatte nicht umsonst Malfoy Manor gegen ein nur mit dem Nötigsten bestücktes Zimmer hier im Tropfenden Kessel getauscht. Gut, er hätte auch zu seinen Paten ziehen können. Doch bei diesem wusste er nicht, auf wessen Seite er nun wirklich stand – und außerdem hatte Snape schon die ganzen Ferien über nichts von sich hören lassen.

Nein, Draco hatte sich nun klar für eine Seite entschieden und würde keine Gelegenheit auslassen, um diese in ihrem momentan noch stillen Kampf zu unterstützen. Ja, er glaubte sogar, dass seine Überzeugung mittlerweile so stark war, dass er sein Leben riskieren und opfern würde.

Und auf Hermine aufzupassen, sollte im Vergleich dazu nicht das Problem darstellen. Immerhin war es ja auch möglich, dass die Todesser es wirklich auf alle Grangers abgesehen hatten, weiß Merlin warum. Aber _wenn_ sie ein wichtiges Ziel der schwarzen Seite sein sollte, sah er es als notwendig an, auf sie aufzupassen, solange sie sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte, durfte – und solange das Schutzschild um die Winkelgasse noch nicht sicher genug errichtet war. Und das wiederum war keine Aktion von jetzt auf gleich.

Nein, er würde hier bleiben.

Vorsichtig warf er einen Seitenblick auf die Gryffindor und sah direkt in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen.

Hermine hatte ihn die ganze Zeit vorsichtig beobachtet. Sie hatte an seinem fast unscheinbaren Mienenspiel erkannt, dass er innerlich mit sich selbst focht und erwartete nun, dass er sich erhob und das Zimmer verließ.

Wieso sollte er auch bleiben? Er hasste sie, nicht nur weil sie Gryffindor war. Nein sie war auch noch Harrys Freundin und muggelgeboren. Der Blonde hatte also drei für diesen sicher überzeugende Gründe, sie zu verabscheuen und so bald wie möglich die Chance des Verschwindens zu nutzen. Und diese war im Moment groß und greifbar.

Doch er blieb sitzen, musterte sie verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel, und es schien, als hätte er sich entschieden, zu bleiben. Merlin weiß warum.

Sie wollte lächeln. Doch schnell entschied sie es sich anders. Momentan konnte sie Malfoys Reaktion so wenig einschätzen wie die von Salzsäure auf Natriumacetat oder was auch immer.

Es war schon möglich, dass er diese Situation, in der sie verletzlich war, ausnutzen würde. Oder dass er das Lächeln einfach erwiderte.

Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie wollte ihm auch keinen Triumph über sie geben.

Langsam wirkte das entstandene Schweigen drückend.

Krampfhaft überlegte sich Hermine eine Frage – irgendetwas, was sie sagen konnte.

„Wieso…", abrupt stoppten beide ihre gleichzeitig begonnene Frage.

„Du zuerst.", schlug Draco vor.

„Nein, frag du was du fragen wolltest."

Draco schien erst widersprechen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

„Wieso warst du in der Winkelgasse?"

„Ich wohne hier. Aber abgesehen davon, wollte ich noch ein paar Besorgungen machen."

„Bücher?", Dracos Kopf wand sich automatisch dem großen Bücherstapel auf dem Tischchen zu.

„Ja, ich hab die dort schon alle gelesen, manche sogar mehrmals. Also brauchte ich mal wieder was Neues. Und du?"

„Was?"

„Was hast du hier gemacht?"

„Ach so, ich wohn' auch hier. Zimmer C, seit gestern. Wollte eigentlich meine Schulbücher kaufen, bin aber dann doch nicht dazu gekommen."

„Du wohnst auch hier? Wieso, gefällt dir Malfoy Manor nicht mehr?"

Malfoy biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. Sollte er ihr erzählen, was geschehen war? Aber was nützte es, die Seite zu wechseln, wenn diese einem nicht mal ansatzweise vertraute?

„Gefallen nicht in dem Sinne, wie du es eigentlich meinst…viel eher hatte ich einen kleinen Streit mit meiner Familie, weil wir offensichtlich unterschiedliche Ideale vertreten. Am Anfang der Ferien war die Todesserweihe, ich habe mich dagegen entschieden."

Hermine klappte den Mund ein paar Mal ungläubig auf und zu, bevor sie zu grinsen begann.

„Was denn? Draco Malfoy, Todesserkandidat Nummer 1 hat die Seiten gewechselt? Ich fasse es nicht!", immer noch grinsend schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

Draco verengt seine Augen zornig zu Schlitzen und stemmte sich aus dem Sessel.

„Glaub es, oder glaub es nicht, Granger. Aber wag es nicht noch einmal, dich über mich lustig zu machen!", zischte er wütend und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu. Sollte sie doch bleiben wo sie war. Ihm war es egal. Er hasste es, wenn jemand über ihn lachte. Und das sie gerade diese Entscheidung von ihm belächelte, die ihn beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte, war echt das Letzte.

„Warte! Das war nicht so gemeint, ich…"

„Spar dir deine billigen Entschuldigungen Granger, wie hätte ich von _dir_ erwarten können, dass du mich ernst nimmst?", immer noch wütend riss er die Tür auf.

„Draco! Es tut mir ehrlich leid! Ich hab doch nicht gegrinst, weil ich es nicht geglaubt habe. Nur hatte ich es nicht erwartet, ich meine, Hey, ich hab all die Jahre immer geglaubt, dass du in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten wirst. Wie sollte ich denn...ich meine, ich finde es klasse, wie du dich entschieden hast und würde schon allein deswegen nicht über dich lachen! Ehrlich!", verteidigte sie sich und sah ihn flehend an. „Bleibst du hier?"

Langsam schloss der Slytherin wieder die Tür und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen.

„Und wer hat immer von sich behauptet, keine Vorurteile zu haben?", fragte er grinsend.

„Jeder Mensch macht mal Fehler, nicht?", grinste sie zurück.

Und damit schien zwischen den Beide ein dünnes Freundschaftsband gebildet zu haben.

_ to be continued _

_auf Reviews wartet_

_Eure Jinx (Ich weiß, in diesem Kapitel überwiegen die Inneren Monologe, aber ich wollte, dass nicht alle Entscheidungen so banal sind und die Handlungen nachvollziehbar wirken, ich hoffe sehr, dass es auch geklappt hat, da ich bisher noch nie so detailliert geschrieben habe sondern immer sehr auf Dialoge wert gelegt habe, wie man in meinen anderen Geschichten sieht, aber die sind mir auch nicht so ans Herz gewachsen gewesen, wie diese hier seufz)_

****

**Danksagungen:**

Esta: Danke für dein Review _knudelz_, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel konnte deine Fragen zumindest teilweise beantworten.

PrinzessMalfoy: Snickers reicht wenn's mal wieder länger dauert _smile_

Dray: ich kann dir kein Happy end versprechen, ich wird darauf hinarbeiten und hoffen, dass es klappt, aber es soll ja auch glaubwürdig rüberkommen. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich geb mein bestes!

Teufelsweib: danke, dass du mich verstehst. Wenn ich irgendwann mal wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe, werden die Kapitel auch länger. Aber ich war die ganzen letzten Wochenenden höchstens für ein paar Stunden zu hause gewesen und habe daher auch nicht mehr aus das hier geschafft.

beckhamfan2: Diesmal hab ich mir extra Mühe gegeben keinen Cliffhanger einzubauen ;)


	5. omnia vincit amor

_Okay, sich vor den Schreibtisch hock, jetzt tipp ich euch mal was Schönes. Na ob es gut und schön wird, müsst ihr selbst herausfinden und es wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir in einem Review verpackt ein kleines Statement zukommen lasst. Nur so – um mich anzuspornen, mal ‚Hallo' zu sagen, zu kritisieren oder mich aufzubauen._

_Und ihr ist der frische Fast-foot-Lesestoff:_

****

****

** Omnia vincit amor **

****

_ Weit ausgebreitet die Arme,_

_Mein Umhang, er weht._

_Wie die Schwingen eines Engels,_

_Dessen Glanz nie vergeht._

_ (aus ‚Heimweg' von Josephine)_

…

„Schach und Matt"

„Was? Schon?", Hermine starrte perplex auf das Brett, auf dem gerade eine stolze, schwarze Königin den weißen König enthauptete.

„Willst du eine Revange?", fragte Draco grinsend zurück.

„Vergiss es…können wir nicht was anderes machen?", trotzig packte Hermine das Spiel zusammen und schob das Brett unters Bett.

„An was hättest du denn gedacht?", Draco lehnte sich entspannt im Sessel zurück, der in der letzten Woche zu seinem Stammplatz geworden war.

Nachdenklich musterte er die Gryffindor. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut sie sich mittlerweile verstanden. Gut, die völlige Vertrauensbasis bestand zwischen ihnen beiden noch immer nicht, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet. Es war geradezu unwahrscheinlich, dass sich ein sechsjahrelang geschaufelter Graben innerhalb einer Woche einfach überbrücken lies. Aber immerhin hatten sie es geschafft, ein einigermaßen stabiles Holzbrett zu errichten, das die beiden Seiten miteinander verband. Und sie bauten fleißig an einer kleinen Holzbrücke.

„Wir könnten etwas essen.", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken.

„Hm?"

„Ich sagte, wir könnten etwas essen. Es müsste jetzt schon 10 sein und ich hab seit dem Mittag nichts mehr gegessen. Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt unser verspätetes Abendbrot zu uns nehmen?"

„Hm, ja, keine schlechte Idee. Ich geh mal eben runter und schau mal, was sie noch haben."

Draco erhob sich und ging schlurfend aus dem Zimmer die Treppe hinunter.

Aus der Wirtsstube klangen laute Stimmen zu ihm herauf und zeugten von guter Stimmung. Heute vor achtzehn Jahren war der dunkle Lord zum ersten Mal gestürzt worden und seit dem wurde dieser Tag immer groß gefeiert. Und wie auch jetzt traf man in jeder Wirtsstube auf feiernde, trinkende Menschen.

Die Luft war stickig und dunstig vom Rauch der Pfeifen. An der Theke lehnten eine Gruppe Männer, jeder mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky oder Eissake, Getränke, die besonders günstig und zugleich alkoholisch sehr wirksam waren.

Die Tische waren alle voll besetzt, es waren sogar einige zusätzliche Bänke aufgestellt worden, sodass Draco Schwierigkeiten hatte, zur Theke zu gelangen.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso man diesen Tag immer noch feierte. Immerhin wusste mittlerweile jeder, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden war und somit war dieses Fest sinnlos.

Aber wahrscheinlich ging es den meisten hier eh nicht um die Bedeutung, sondern lediglich ums Feiern, Trinken und Spielen.

Und auch wenn Draco diese völlige Aufgabe der Selbstdisziplin absolut nicht befürwortete, konnte er es den Menschen hier nicht verübeln, dass sie so versuchen, dem monotonen, tristen Lebensablauf zu entfliehen, wenigstens für ein paar Tage.

Er hatte mittlerweile die Theke erreicht und richtete sein Wort an Nicosia, die griechische Halbschwester von Herta, die seit einigen Jahren im Tropfenden Kessel aushalf und, wenn einmal weiniger Andrang war, in einer kleinen Näherei in der Winkelgasse mithalf.

„Na Jungchen, was kann ich dir denn bringen?", fragte sie freundlich und lehnte ihren gesamten, fülligen Oberkörper über die Theke.

„Haben sie noch etwas vom Abendbrot übrig?", Draco musste sich Mühe geben, eine freundliche Stimme zu bewahren. _Jungchen, _bei Salazar, er wurde bald achtzehn, er war schon lange kein _Jungchen_ mehr!

„Hm, da muss ich mal schaun. Du hast wohl mit deiner kleinen Freundin eine ganz private Feier dort oben?", fragte sie und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie in die anschließende Küche verschwand.

Draco sah ihr perplex hinterher. Gerade durch den griechischen Akzent hatte ihre Frage zweideutig geklungen.

„Wir haben tatsächlich noch etwas über. Du hast Glück Jungchen, wo doch gerade heute die ganze Meute hier isst, als würde uns morgen die Inflation drohen."

Klirrend stellte sie das Tablett ab und schob es ihm rüber.

„Danke", er nickte ihr kurz zu und ging so schnell es eben möglich war, aus der Wirtsstube die Treppe hinauf.

Hermine setzte sich vorsichtig im Bett auf. Sieben Tage lang war sie nun schon an dieses gefesselt und ihr Körper sehnte sich nach Bewegung.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren schon seit dem gestrigen Tag nicht wieder aufgetreten, aber Herta, die noch immer besonders besorgt um sie war, hatte sie zu strenger Bettruhe verordnet.

Anfangs hatte Hermine noch versucht zu wiedersprechen, sie sehnte sich nach Bewegung und nach frischer Luft, denn die Luft in ihrem kleinen Zimmer war gerade heute nach so einem warmen Sommertag besonders stickig und drückend. Doch sie hatte bald eingesehen, dass sie sich weder gegen Herta noch gegen Draco durchsetzen konnte.

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Körper so, dass sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante baumeln lassen konnte. Es tat gut, einmal eine andere Position einnehme zu können. Sie schob sich weiter vor, bis ihre Füße den dünnen Teppich berührten.

Für einen Außenstehenden hätte dieses Bild Bände gesprochen. Eine blasse, nur in ein dünnes Hemdchen gekleidete Frau, die zusammengesunken auf der Bettkante saß, einen fixen Punkt ihr gegenüber anstarrte und ihre Beine schräg aufgestellt hatte, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie als nächstes tun wollte. Sie wirkte vollkommen hilflos, gedankenverloren, verletzlich.

Aber dieses Bild täuschte. Gerade in diesem Moment hatte Hermine den Entschluss gefasst, ihre Chance zu nutzen und ein paar Schritte zu gehen.

Entschieden richtete sie sich auf und ging schnell die zwei Schritte bis zum Fenster. Taumelnd hielt sie sich am Fensterbrett fest. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihren Füßen hinauf zu ihren Beinen aus. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Fuß hin und her, bis das Kribbeln langsam nachließ.

Entschlossen öffnete sie die Terrassentür und schritt hinaus. Lauwarme Nachtluft strömte ins Zimmer und umhüllte sie.

Der Himmel war schön heute Nacht. Keine Wolke war zu sehen und Hermine hob ihren Blick fasziniert zu dem überfüllten Sternenhimmel empor.

„HERMINE!"

Draco sah erschrocken auf das verlassene Bett und die zerwühlte Decke. Tausend Gründe vielen ihm für ihr Verschwinden ein, einer unwahrscheinlicher als der andere.

„Ich bin hier!", Hermine wand sich von Sternenhimmel ab und winkte Draco zu, der leicht verwirrt das Tablett auf dem Bett abstellte und zu ihr hinaus kam.

„Was machst du hier? Du weißt doch, dass du noch nicht aufstehen sollst und außerdem frierst du bestimmt in den dünnen Sachen.", fragte er sie vorwurfsvoll und warf seinen Umhang über ihre Schultern.

„Ach quatsch, es ist doch nicht kalt. Außerdem geht es mir seit gestern wieder bestens! Schau dir nur mal die Sterne an!"

„Sterne? Was interessieren mich die...", Malfoys Stimme stockte, als es seinen Blick zum Himmel hob.

„Uh…hm, sehen nicht schlecht aus, heute Abend.", stimmte er ihr zu und trat auf ihre Höhe hinaus, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Ja nicht wahr? Ich hab schon lange keinen so klaren Himmel mehr gesehen."

„Jep, aber du versprichst mir, dass du dich nachher gleich wieder hinlegst, ich hab nämlich nicht vor, dich auch noch im Hogwartsexpress morgen zu tragen."

Draco betrachtete Hermine besorgt.

Doch bald verschwand die Sorge aus seinem Gesicht und stattdessen machte sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihm breit.

Hermine stand keinen Schritt von ihm entfernt, ihre dunkelbraunen Locken hingen ihr frech und unbändig ins Gesicht, das Mondlicht lies dieses unnatürlich blass und zart erscheinen. Davon hoben sich dunkle braune Augen ab, in denen sich das Sternenlicht spiegelte und die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.

Es viel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken.

In diesem Moment, wo sie ihm ein so unschuldiges Lächeln zuwarf, konnte er sie nicht mehr nur als die Gryffindor oder Potterfreundin wahrnehmen, sah in ihr nicht mehr die gute Freundin oder die besserwisserische Leseratte. Hauptsächlich wirkte sie jetzt auf ihn als Frau. Für sie unbewusst aber für ihn anziehend.

In dem Moment, als seine Lippen die ihre berührten, schien etwas in seinem Inneren zu zerbrechen und dann zu explodieren. Draco hatte noch nie ein so unbändiges Gefühlschaos in sich wahrgenommen. Sein Blut schien schneller zu fließen, sein Herz schlug stark gegen seinen Brustkorb, Tränen schienen sich in seinen Augen zu bilden.

Ihre Lippen waren so weich, so warm.

Erschrocken wich er zurück.

Hermine fuhr verstört mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen, bevor sie ihren Blick zu Draco hob.

„Draco?", hauchte sie fragend, immer noch nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Draco!", vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem jungen Mann aus, der erschrocken vor ihr zurück schreckte, zu Teil aus Angst vor dem, was die Berührung in ihm auslösen könnte. Zum Teil auch, weil er sich selbst noch nicht verstand und immer noch nicht klar denken konnte.

Hermine senkte ihre Hand und sah Draco unsicher an.

„Ich...entschuldige...", begann dieser und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, weil er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren und was er sagen sollte.

„Ähm...", er räusperte sich und sah sie dann direkt an.

„T'schuldige, das wollte ich nicht.", erschrocken biss er sich auf die Zunge. Doch die Worte konnte er nicht zurücknehmen. Er wollte Hermine nicht anlügen. Am liebst hätte er sie erneut in die Arme geschlossen und nie wieder losgelassen. Aber er konnte nicht. Der Zauber des Momentes war verschwunden und sie war nun nicht mehr nur Frau, sondern auch Gryffindor und Potterfreundin. Sein Verstand hatte sich wieder eingeschaltet.

Auch wenn er nun auf der „guten" Seite stand, wusste er doch, dass er nichts übereilen durfte, und dass er diese neue Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen sollte.

Hermine schlug für wenige Sekunden die Augen nieder, sah ihn aber kurz darauf wieder gefasst an und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du hast Recht. War wohl ein...Ausrutscher", sie schluckte. „Am Besten, wie vergessen es."

Draco nickte. „Ja am Besten, wie vergessen es."

Hermine wand sich von ihm ab und dem schwarzen Himmel zu. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste war. Aber irgendetwas hatte dieser flüchtige Kuss in ihr ausgelöst das sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Sterne. Sie schienen nun so kalt, distanziert und unwirklich – beinahe, als wäre der Blick auf sie nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt.

Sie wehrte sich gegen diese Empfindung und lies ihren Blick stur über die Gestirne wandern.

„Das dort ist die Venus, nicht?", Hermine hob ihren Finger und zeigte auf einen Stern neben dem Mond. Er schien heller, als alle anderen Sterne.

Im selben Moment setzte ein dumpfes Grollen am Himmel ein und es schien, als würde die Luft vibrieren.

Hermine hielt unbewusst den Atem an.

Plötzlich zerbarst dieser Stern in lauter kleine Teile und leuchtenden Sternsplittern fielen wie in Zeitlupe gen Boden.

Als auch der letzte kometenähnliche Lichtschweif hinterm Horizont verschwand, erhellte sich für einen Moment, einen kurzen Augenblick, für nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde diese Stelle.

Das Grollen erstarb und es senkte sich wieder die typische Dunkelheit über den Himmel.

Hermine starrte immer noch auf die nun leere Stelle am Himmel, scharf ein und ausatmend.

„Was...Was war das denn?", brach es dann aus ihr heraus.

„Eine ganz gewöhnliche Sternschnuppe?", antwortete ihr Draco weniger berührt.

Hermine drehte sich abrupt um und starrte diesen nun verwundert an.

„Gewöhnlich? Draco! Du hast es doch auch gesehen! Das war einfach, einfach…", sie fuchtelte hektisch mit den Armen in der Luft herum, nicht fähig ihren Empfindungen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Atemberaubend? Faszinierend? Außergewöhnlich?"

„Ja" _Und nicht nur das,_ dachte sie.

„Ach, na so besonders war es nun auch nicht. Gut, so etwas geschieht nur alle hundert oder tausend Jahre, aber wieso sollten wir nicht auch mal so was sehen?"

Draco wand sich von Hermine ab und betrat wieder das Zimmer.

Hermine folgte ihm, immer noch in Gedanken versunken.

„Aber, das war die Venus!"

Draco drehte sich verwundert um.

„Hermine! Sei vernünftig. Die Venus ist ein Planet, der nicht einfach so explodieren kann. Du hast dich sicher geirrt."

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich habe mich sicher nicht geirrt. Du hast es doch auch gesehen!", entgegnete sie gereizt.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie ein Meteor explodiert, ja, und nicht mehr.", Draco schloss die Terrassentür und zog die Vorhänge zu.

„Hunger?"

Er ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, während Hermine sich wieder ins Bett kuschelte.

„Nein", antwortete sie trotzig.

„Gut", Draco griff sich ein belegtes Baguette vom Tablett und biss herzhaft hinein.

Kauend beobachtete er die Gryffindor, welche nachdenklich auf einem Stift herumkaute.

„Hör mal, wenn du etwas essen willst..."

„Ich hab gesagt, ich hab keinen Hunger!", fauchte sie ihn an und schmiss den Bleistift von sich.

„Okay, okay.", Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Schweigend kaute er vor sich hin und warf ab und zu ein paar vorsichtige Seitenblicke auf die Frau.

„Schau mal, das kann nicht die Venus gewesen sein. Du kannst dich doch auch irren, immerhin hast du Wahrsagen schon recht früh geschmissen.", versuchte er es erneut.

„Das hat nichts mit Wahrsagen zu tun. Astronomie hab ich ja noch immer. Und es war die Venus!", verteidigte sie sich trotzig.

„Hermine, glaubst du nicht, dass du dich auch irren könntest?"

„Nein!", zischte sie und funkelte ihn zornig an.

Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen und erhob sich.

„Schlaf gut, wir sehen uns ja dann morgen."

„Und es war die Venus!", nuschelte Hermine widerspenstig, als sich die Tür hinter dem Slytherin schloss.

_Anmerkungen:_

_Ich weiß, es hat diemal recht lange gedauert – aber dafür ist das Kapitel auch länger als sonst! Ich konnte diesen kitschigen Touch nicht vermeiden, er ist wichtig für die Fortsetzung! _

_Ich danke allen meinen fleißigen Reviewern, die so lieb waten und ein kurzes Statement zurückgelassen haben, anstatt einfach nur zu lesen. Das baut wirklich auf, besonderes wenn man noch nicht so viele Schreiberfahrungen hat, wie es bei mir istund man dann merkt, dass das Geschriebene doch etwas Anklang findet. Leute, ihr habt mich echt angespornt, DANKE!_

**miss magnet**: _freu_ Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt, ich gebe mir auch ganz doll Mühe_ smile _Danke, Erfolg kann ich gebrauchen, leider – du weißt ja wie die Lehrer so sind. Leicht machen sie es einem nicht _seufz_

**Dieutrixx**: _geschmeichelt fühlt_ du überhäufst mich ja regelrecht mit Komplementen! Danke! Das spornt an!

**Esta**: ‚Mit den Beiden' da hast du schon völlig Recht _verschlagen_ _grinst _So, jetzt weißt du auch, wie es weiter ging – Überrascht? Geschockt? Zufrieden?

**Princess Malfoy**: _ihr eine Packung Knabberzeug zuschiebt _Hilft die langen Wartepausen zu überbrücken. Twix ist übrigens auch total lecker, leider - Merlin sei Dank haben wir gerade nix davon zuhause, weil ich momentan meine Fastentage eingeschoben habe und dann nicht wiederstehen könnte!

_Okay, bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Eure Jinx_

_Butterbier verteilt_


	6. Hogwartsexpress

_Entschuldigt, es hat wirklich lange gedauert. Der November ist einfach furchtbar, jede Woche irgendwelche Klausuren! Außerdem bin ich mit diesem Kapitel nicht so ganz zufrieden, es hätte wirklich besser werden könne, aber ich wollte euch auch nicht länger warten lassen. Ich verspreche, das nächste wird besser und ich werde es vielleicht auch schneller schaffen, denn es liegt schon seit längerer Zeit halbfertig auf meinem Pc herum… mein Problem war es nur, das letzte und das nächste Kapitel miteinander zu verbinden. Man könnte also auch sagen, dass das hier so etwas wie ein versuchtes Übergangskapitelchen ist smile. Kritik ist erwünscht, wirklich sehr erwünscht. Glaubt mir, umso früher kommt das nächste Kapitel!_

**Hogwartsexpress******

__

_So laß uns Abschied nehmen wie zwei Sterne, __  
durch jedes Übermaß von Nacht getrennt,  
das eine Nähe ist, die sich an Ferne erprobt  
und an dem Fernsten sich erkennt.  
  
Rainer Maria Rilke_

__

Erschöpft schleifte Hermine ihren Koffer hinter sich her. Es war der erste Schultag und Hermine war gerade mit den Taxi am Bahnhof angekommen. Sie nahm sich einen der Kofferträger, befestigte ihr Gepäck und schlurfte weiter in Richtung Gleis neun dreiviertel. Die letzte Nacht hatte sie nur schlecht geschlafen.

Es tat ihr Leid, wie sie gegenüber Malfoy reagiert hatte und sie schalt sich selbst, weil sie so unbegründet auf ihre Meinung bestanden hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich heute früh noch bei Draco entschuldigen wollen, aber als sie dann vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, das Gepäck neben sich und reisebereit gekleidet, hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht, anzuklopfen.

Und auch deswegen war sie jetzt sauer auf sich selbst. Sie hatte ihren verdammten Stolz nicht überwinden können.

Und jetzt durchkehrte sie wütend die Absperrung zum Gleis und stieg auf den Zug auf.

Sie hatte es vermasselt. Sie hatte es verdammt noch mal vermasselt.

Grob stieß sie mit einer anderen Person zusammen.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Wie vielen Trotteln muss ich eigentlich noch begegnen?", rief sie zornig aus und rappelte sich von Boden auf, die ihr hingereichte Hand ignorierend.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine.", begrüßte sie eine bekannte, amüsierte Stimme und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Hermine sah verwundert auf und stockte erschrocken.

„P...Professor Lupin. I…ich, entschuldigen sie...", stotterte sie verlegen.

„Schon okay, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag!", sagte er immer noch grinsend. „Ron und Harry sind übrigens im vorletzten Abteil."

„Danke", knirschte sie immer noch verlegen und schleppte ihr Gepäck weiter bis zum vorletzten Abteil.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür beiseite geschoben, wurde sie auch schon lauthals begrüßt.

„Mione! Mann, wir dachten du kommst gar nicht mehr!", rief Ron erfreut aus und zog seine Freundin in eine Umarmung.

„Ron! Nun lass sie doch erst mal Luft holen!", fuhr Ginny lachend ihren Bruder an.

„T'schuldige, Mione"

Hermine strich sich unbewusst über den Reiseumhang und sah dann ihre alten Freunde strahlend an. Vergessen war der Zorn auf sich selbst und die Welt.

„Schön euch zu sehen!", sagte sie erfreut und umarmte nach und nach jeden ihrer Freunde, bevor sie sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Ginny und Ron fallen ließ.

„Freut uns auch.", entgegnete Harry und sah sie seltsam an. „Was hast du denn die ganzen Ferien über gemacht? Du warst nicht bei Ron, wir haben uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht auftauchtest."

Hermine spürte die neugierigen Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich und begann zögernd zu erklären:

„Habt ihr denn den Tagespropheten nicht gelesen?"

„Den Tagespropheten? Pah, seit die so einen Mist über Harry und Dumbledore geschrieben ham, hat meine Mum ihn abbestellt...Wieso?", antwortete Ron.

„Naja, es hat einige Überfälle gegeben...", begann Hermine zögerlich. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihrem Freunden erklären sollte, dass dabei ihre Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie es überhaupt über die Lippen bekommen würde.

„Darüber habe ich gelesen…Es sollen sogar Eltern eines Hogwartsschülers ums Leben gekommen sein, nicht? Der Überfall war zum Anfang der Ferien?", schaltete sich Luna ein.

Hermine nickte.

„Diese Eltern waren meine...und...und...", Hermine brach abrupt ab, als sie zu schluchzen begann. Zwang sich dann aber, ruhig zu sprechen. Sie hasste es, ihre Fassung zu verlieren. Okay, ihre Eltern waren Tod, es war brutal und da durfte man auch mal weinen – aber nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Vielleicht später, vielleicht heute Abend im Bett, vielleicht irgendwann – nur nicht jetzt.

„Ich hab überlebt. Die Auroren töteten die Todesser und haben mich dann zum tropfenden Kessel gebracht, wo ich den Rest der Ferien verbracht habe.", endete sie.

„Oh, Hermine, das tut mir so leid!", Ginny hatte als erste die Sprache wiedergefunden und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Da…das braucht es nicht, Ginny...", begann Hermine und befreite sich schnell aus der Umarmung.

„Na, wen haben wir den hier?", fragte eine schnarrende Stimme in das Abteil.

„Potty, Wiesels, Longbottom, die weibliche Ausgabe davon und unseren Bücherwurm, na, die Anreise gut überstanden?", fragte Draco sarkastisch und ließ seinen Blick auf Hermine ruhen, die ihn nun verwundert ansah.

Diese nickte zaghaft.

„Verschwinde Malfoy, niemand hier legt Wert auf deine Anwesenheit!"

Ron ballte unbewusst seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Bist du dir da sicher, Wiesel?", Dracos Blick ruhte immer noch abwartend auf Hermine, die sich nun langsam erhob.

„Entschuldigt mich mal kurz.", bat sie und verschwand mit Draco aus dem Abteil.

„Was willst du?", zischte sie wütend.

„Was ich will?", Malfoy hob verächtig die Augenbraue und musterte sie abschätzend von oben bis unten.

„Sicherlich nichts von dir, Granger.", antwortete er kalt.

„Aber…", Hermine stockte und ihre zuvor durch Wut verengten Augen weiteten sich.

„Draco?", sie fühlte Entsetzen in sich aufkeimen, als sie in die emotionslosen Augen des Slytherins blickte.

„Draco…was?", vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus, in der Hoffung, das alles nur eine Illusion war und die kalte, berechnende Person vor ihr verschwinden würde und sie dafür wieder dem Draco gegenüberstehen würde, den sie in den Sommerferien kennengerlernt hatte.

Aber sie blieb.

„Fass mich nicht an, Gryffindor!", zischte Draco kalt und wand sich zum Gehen.

„Warte!", rief sie ihm nach, doch der Slytherin verschwand in einem der Abteile, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzusehen.

„Warte…", Hermine ließ enttäuscht ihre Hand sinken und lehnte sich an die Abteiltür. Sie hatte er vermasselt. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig. Schuldig dafür, dass die gute Beziehung, die sie zu Malfoy hatte, zerbrochen schien. Schuldig, wegen ihres verdammten Stolzes.

Er hatte ihr vertraut und sie hatte ihn enttäuscht. Mit dieser Feststellung breitete sich eine unangenehme Leere in ihr aus und eine tiefe Traurigkeit erfüllte sie.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in ihre Augen und sie versuchte sie schluckend zu ersticken.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine! Du kannst dir nicht für alles die Schuld zuschieben. Malfoy ist genauso verantwortlich wie du und wenn er verdammt noch mal keinen Wert drauf legt, soll er bleiben, wo er ist! _schalt sie sich selber und richtete sich trotzig wieder auf.

Das Gefühl der inneren Leere ignorierend schob sie die Abteiltür auf und ließ sich betont gelangweilt und die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freunde ignorierend auf ihren Platz fallen.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!", begrüßte sie die freundliche Stimme des Schulleiters.

Die Schüler hatten sich in der großen Halle eingefunden und sahen gespannt, teils gelangweilt zum Lehrertisch auf, von dem aus der Direktor eine Ansprache hielt.

Ron stockte nervös mit seiner Gabel auf der Tischplatte herum und find sich dafür einen ermahnenden Blick von Hermine ein.

Irgendwo am Hufflepufftisch wurde sich gerade geräuschvoll die Nase geputzt und ein monotones Tock-Tock wies darauf hin, dass irgendjemand mit seinem Fuß gegen den Boden stieß.

„Nun, dann wünsche ich euch noch einen guten Appetit.", verkündete Dumbledore abschließend und ließ das Essen erscheinen, woraufhin der Geräuschpegel der großen Halle erheblich stieg.

„Was meinst du...", begann Ron mit vollem Mund und wand sich kauend an Hermine.

„... wo die ganzen Schüler hin sind?"

Hermine warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Na wo wohl?", antwortete sie kalt.

„Sicher haben sie Bammel bekommen und haben sich Voldemort angeschlossen."

„Bescheuert", nuschelte Ron kopfschüttelnd und tat sich etwas Nachspeise in das Schälchen.

„Ihre Stundenpläne", verkündete eine strenge Frauenstimme hinter Hermine und McGonagall reichte dieser die Pergamente, bevor sie wieder an den Lehrertisch zurückeilte.

Hermine legte entschlossen das Besteck nieder und erhob sich, um die Pläne zu verteilen.

„Das kann doch nicht gesund sein...", Ron wand sich kopfschüttelnd an Harry, der neben ihm saß.

„Hm?"

„Sie hat fast nischt gegessen!"

„Ach...", Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Teller seiner Freundin. „Du kennst sie doch."

Ron zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch wand sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„zwei Stunden Zaubertränke morgen früh...", unterbrach Harry das entstandene Schweigen und sah erschrocken zu seinem Freund herüber, als dieser plötzlich zu husten begann und eine leichte Röte sein Gesicht überzog.

Harry klopfte Ron mitfühlend auf den Rücken.

„nur…nur verschluckt. Schon wieder okay.", keuchte dieser.

Er räusperte sich übertrieben und wand sich dann wieder an Harry. „Was hattest du eben noch mal gesagt?"

„Em...ich hab nur meinen Stundenplan von Hermine erhalten un morgen hab ich Doppelstunde Snape am Morgen."

„Merlin, womit habe ich das verdient.", Ron ließ seinen Kopf seufzend auf die Tischplatte sinken.

„Ron?", Harry sah seinen Freund kritisch an und fischte sich dann dessen Stundenplan.

„Roon, du hast kein Zaubertränke mehr! Hast du letztes Jahr doch abgewählt..."

„Merlin, wie bescheuert kann man eigentlich sein!", lachte Seamus los, der das Ganze zuvor kritisch verfolgt hatte.

Ron hob langsam seinen mittlerweile hochroten Kopf und fixierte den Iren.

„Wenn man…", begann er mit krächzender Stimme zu erklären und räusperte sich. „Wenn man über sechs Jahre lang zu einem Unterricht bei einer übergroßen Fledermaus gezwungen wurden war – und glaub mir, es war der reinste Horror – ist es doch wohl verständlich, wenn man seine _Befreiung _noch nicht so ganz erfasst hat!", endete Ron und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund.

„zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mister Weasley.", raunte ihm eine dunkle Stimme zu und Ron dreht sich erschrocken nach dem schwarzhaarigen Zaubertranklehrer um, der gerade mir rauschendem Umhang die Halle verließ.

Der Rothaarige wand sich mit einem entschuldigendem Blick seinem besten Freund zu, dieser fixierte jedoch immer noch die Eingangstür, hinter der der Lehrer verschwunden war.

In Gedanken versunken und um einiges blasser im Gesicht, wand er sich wieder stumm seinem Essen zu.

Snape war also hier. In Harrys Kopf rasten die Gedanken, Bruchstücke versuchten sich zusammenzufügen zu einem verständlichen Ganzen und dann schien der Gryffindor zu verstehen, was all das zu bedeuten hatte.

Snape, er war nicht tot. Tatsächlich, wie hatte er es glauben können, gab es doch so viele Dinge, die seine Theorie schon längst entkräftet hätte, hätte er nur die Augen offen behalten.

Nein, es war nicht Severus Snape gewesen, der damals in seinem Traum starb.

_Na überrascht? Hab ich euch verwirrt? Hah, das war mein Ziel. Wartet nur das nächste Cahp ab, ab da geht es richtig los, mit der Geschichte smile_

_Schreibt mir bitte ein Review, ich brauche Kritik für meine Story, für diese Kapitel. Oder schreibt mir einfach nur, um mich aufzubauen… höre gerade ein verdammt trauriges Lied… _

_Na dann, klickt mal eben dort unten links und hinerlasst ein Statement. Eure Meinung ist gefragt, ergreift diese Chance, denn wie oft hat man in dieser Gesellschaft und mit dieser Politik schon die Möglichkeit, seine Meinung frei herauszusagen und einem wird dafür auch noch gedankt?_

_Seht ihr, es lohnt sich!_

_Und hier die Danksagungen:_

**_Esta_**_: ja ... sie haben sich verkracht, aber wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass es ewig so weiter geht smile?_

**_Stella dubh_**_: ich werde mit Mühe geben, in Zukunft etwas schneller zu werden, versprochen. Hatte nur gerade ein paar beziehungstechnische Probleme Seufz, aber jetzt geht es ja auch wieder_

**_PrinzessMalfoy_**_: Twixx, oh danke! Jetzt hab ich genug Energie, für das nächste Chap. Ha! Du bist ja ganz gerissen smile, aber nix mit bestechen, oder kommst du aus der Gegend um Kaiserslautern? Weil dann hättest du schon einiges tun können grin Ich will ja nichts versprechen, aber vielleicht schaffe ich es schon bin nächste Woche…mal schauen ihr noch ein butterbier zuschiebt_

bye, eure Jinx


	7. sidechapter 1

_Ich habe mir gedacht, kleine Nebenkapitel hochzuladen, ihr müsst sie nicht lesen smile, zumindest nicht sofort. Aber sie sind notwendig, um die spätere Handlung zu verstehen. Was ich schreiben, gehört nicht wirklich zur Haupthandlung … daher Nebenkapitel smile, aber es hilft, um die spätere Handlung zu verstehen. Ich kann auch nicht versprechen, dann ihr jetzt sofort damit etwas anfangen könnt. Aber die Handlung gehört nun mal an diese Stelle und ich muss sie daher jetzt hochladen. Ich hoffe, ich verwirre euch nicht zu sehr. Würde mich auch sehr interessieren, was ihr euch jetzt über die Fortsetzung der Geschichte zusammenspinnt gg. Also, wie gesagt, wenn ihr nicht so sehr ins Grübeln kommen wollt, reicht es auch aus, mit dem Lesen ein wenig zu warten, da das nächste Hauptkapitel unabhängig von diesem hier ist… Aber von allen, die so mutig sind, hätte ich schon gern ein Review…Ich weiß, ich bin anspruchsvoll seufz, aber hey, ich geb mir wirklich Mühe für euch!_

**Sidechapter**** 1**

_Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden  
wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden  
den Blick gen Himmel fragst du dann  
warum man sie nicht sehen kann _

_(Rammstein)_

„Geh nun, erweise dich als würdig."

Immer wieder hallten die Worte durch ihren Kopf. _„Beweise dich als würdig."_

Hah, als müsste sie es beweisen, sie, als einzige der tausend Cherubim. Ja, es waren mindestens tausend, so schätzte sie, und nicht einer von ihnen, wirklich nicht ein einziger hatte seinen Rang jemals beweisen müssen. Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Aber sie musste. Sie, als erste, welch eine Demütigung. Als würde man ihr nicht vertrauen, ihr das hohe Amt nicht zumuten. Und warum? Nicht weil sie Fehler gemacht hatte, sicher auch nicht, weil sie weniger für ihr Amt tat, als die anderen.

Wer war es denn gewesen, der seinem Sohn zur Seite gestanden hatte, als alle mit ihrem Lobpreis beschäftigt waren. Sie war es, und kein anderer.

Sie hatte für kurze Zeit den heiligen Platz aufgegeben, um ihm zu helfen, oder zumindest um ihm beizustehen, denn er hatte ja bewiesen, dass er allein klar kam.

Nein, zu wenig hatte sie nicht getan. Es war schlicht und ergreifend nur, weil sie eine Frau war. Ja, eine Frau. Um ehrlich zu sein, die einzige Frau unter den Lichtwesen und die werten Herren schienen damit nicht einverstanden zu sein, dass sie einen der hohen Ränge innehatte.

So viel zur Emanzipation!

Immer noch wütend schlüpfte sie aus ihrem roten Seidenparka in „normale" Kleidung. Oder zumindest das, was man auf der Erde als normal empfinden würde. Ein graues Top, Strickjacke, Jeans und Chucks. Stulpen, einen Kurtmantel und Srickmütze. Einen langen Schal, Handschuhe, eine Decke, Handy, Geld, Zauberstab, Papiere, Kosmetika und Rasierzeug – Auf Erden würde sie sich wieder mit dem lästigen Haarwuchsproblem auseinander setzen müssen, ein Problem, das hier in den oberen Sphären erspart blieb…- packte sie in ihren Rucksack, schnallte diesem auf den Rücken und machte sich auf den Weg zum Sonnenportal.

Oh wie sie es hasste, sich nur auf Grund ihres Geschlechtes beweisen zu müssen. Und sie konnte sich nicht einmal rechtfertigen. Zu dem Herrn selbst hatte sie keinen Zutritt, obwohl es ihr manchmal so vorkam, als würde er sie gut leiden können, doch er hatte genug auf Erden zu tun, als dass er ihr hätte weiterhelfen können.

Und sie war ja nicht umsonst eine Cherubim, würde sie nicht allein klar kommen. Aber die Seraphim waren nun einmal einem Rang höher und konnten von ihr verlangen, was sie wollten. Und es waren alles Männer, so sehr von sich überzeugt. FURCHTBAR.

Sie hatte nun das Sonnenportal erreicht, oder zumindest den Zugang dazu.

Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch hinter sich bringen musste, war die Sicherheitskontrolle.

„Codewort!"

Juliana verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Als könnten sie nicht mal einen einzigen zusammenhängenden Satz formen, diese Angeli waren wirklich das Letzte, kein Wunder, dass sie nur den untersten Rang bekleideten. Und dann mussten sie sich immer so aufspielen, diese winzige Machtposition, die sie hatten, wurde natürlich voll ausgenutzt.

_Widerliche Flügelwesen_.

Oh ja, die Angeli mussten noch Flügel tragen, etwas, dass sie schon lange hinter sich hatte. Sie ließ ihren Blick missbilligend über den Angeli vor sich wandern. Flügel und Haare auf dem Kopf. Gut, gegen die Haare hatte sie nicht so viel, auch wenn sie selbst davon befreit war. Doch in wenigen Minuten wurde sie ja selbst wieder diese unbändige, braune Lockenpracht auf dem Kopf haben – sobald sie auf der Erde war. Aber diese Flügel, so groß, so hässlich blau, sollten sie doch zur Erde runterflattern und selbst die Arbeit verrichten….

„33-5-33", zischte sie, bemüht, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. So viel konnte der Angeli ja nun auch nicht dafür, dass die Seraphim wieder einmal mit ihren Hormonen nicht klar kamen….eigentlich gar nichts.

Der Angeli hob bewundernd die Augenbrauen hoch, ja, er hatte auch Augenbrauen….

_Ha, da staunst du! Ja, richtig geraten, du hast es mit einer Cherubim zu tun und nur rück zur Seite!_, dachte sie spöttisch, wartete aber ab, bis der Angeli sich von selbst beiseite bewegte.

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, durchquerte die Kontrolle, ignorierte die gelben Warnleuchten, die darauf hinwiesen, dass sie unerlaubte Gegenstände mit sich führte – das lag wahrscheinlich am Zauberstab…aber der Angeli sah darüber hinweg, wollte seinen niederen Rang wahrscheinlich nicht auch noch gefährden, indem er sich mit ihr anlegte, denn dann hätte er zurück auf die Erde gemusst.

Und mal ehrlich, wer würde sich das noch ein zweites Mal antun wollen?

Jetzt stand sie vor dem leuchtenden Tor.

Bei erstem Durchqueren vor fast 2000 Jahren hatte sie noch ein wenig Angst verspürt, aber mittlerweile war sie den Weg so oft gegangen, dass sie das leichte Prickeln auf der Haut, das beim Durchqueren entstand, kaum noch spürte.

Wie auch jetzt.

…

end of sidechap one


	8. Shoa

_Ich weiß, es hat wieder ewig gedauert. Aber dafür habe ich jetzt auch alle Prüfungen von diesem Halbjahr fertig und meinen Führerschein. Leute, ihr habt mich echt überrascht, natürlich positiv! Danke, danke, danke für die lieben Reviews!_

**Black Bell**: du hast vollkommen recht. Mir ist das erst jetzt aufgefallen. Ich habe statt ein Jahr abzuziehen eines drauf gerechnet, so etwas kann ja auch nur mir passieren

**PrinzessMalfoy**: ging leider nicht früher mit dem Chap, hatten im November die ganzen Klausuren und dann war ich für ein paar Tage auch noch bei meinem Schatz, wo ich auch nicht zum Schreiben gekommen bin. Aber hier gibt es jetzt Nachschub!

**ardsmair**: hier hast du mehr!

**Ichbaer**: einen neuen Stammleser? Du animierst mich zum Schreiben

**die Riesin**: neugierig? Oh, danke, ich geb mir auch Mühe smile

**Esta**: Jep, seinen Sohn, keine Bibel gelesen smile. Jesus gilt als Gottes Sohn und tja, als er so geprüft wurde kamen auch die Engel zu ihm. Aber Esta, so hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt erschrocken hinter den Schreibtisch weicht und anfängt zu tippen erst fluchst du und dann bedrohst du mich mit dem Zauberstab. Ab jetzt bekommst du nur noch Tee, statt Butterbier

**Andrea Lupin**: danke dir

**stella dubh**: hah, du hast Dogma geschaut, oder? Aber es gibt einen Haufen Theorien über Engel. Hab lange suchen müssen, um mir ein Bild von ihnen zu machen und dann hab ich mir einfach meine Eigene ausgedacht. Ich geh einfach mal davon aus, dass die Menschen – wenn sie in den Himmel kommen – zu Engeln werden und nach ihren guten Taten dann in bestimmte Klassen aufgeteilt werden. Tja und da sie vorher Mensch waren, warum sollten sie dann als Engel ihr Geschlecht verlieren?

**Liel**: wow, deine Phantasie ist ja ehrlich bewundernswert. Tja, ich muss dich leider noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen. Klar gab es einen Grund für dir braunen Locken, aber da liegt nicht an Hermine sondern daran, dass ich braun mit Natur und Locken mit besonders starkem Eigenwillen assoziiere grins

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale**: das werdet ihr in den folgenden Kapiteln erfahren smile. Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Aber schön, dass es euch gefällt!

**Shoa******

_"Blut ist das Bindeglied  
zwischen Gut und Böse,  
zwischen Leben und Tod."_

Snape betrachtete nachdenklich das Geschehen von sich. Gelblich grüner Rauch hatte sich in dünnen Schwaden seicht in der Luft verteilt und verlieh dem nur vom Fackellicht erhellten Raum eine mystisch-dunkle Atmosphäre. Vor ihm saßen die Schüler des siebten Jahrganges und beugten sich hochkonzentriert über die vor ihnen stehenden, brodelnden Kessel. Der Raum war von völliger Stille erfüllt, welche nur von dem andauernden Glucksen der kochenden Tränke begleitet wurde.

„Potter, nur zwei Prisen Elfenstaub!", knallte die Stimme des Professors für Zaubertrankmagie durch den Raum.

Erschrocken huschte die Hand des Gryffindors zurück, so dass die Zutat von dem kleinen Silberlöffel rutschte und sich fein auf der gesamten Arbeitsfläche verteilte.

Ein leises Fluchen huschte über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor dieser reuevoll seinen Blick zu dem verhassten Professor hob.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. _Konzentration_! Eine der wichtigsten Vorraussetzungen überhaupt, um die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu begreifen und die Magie beherrschen zu können. Fehlt Ihnen diese, könnten Sie statt der zuvor angestrebten lebensrettenden Wirkung des herzustellenden Heiltrankes ein Gift mit tödlichen Folgen brauen. Fahren sie fort!"

Harry entfernte schnell die gelbliche Pulverschicht mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, griff dann rasch nach dem kupfernen Schlingkraut und begann dieses so sorgfältig, wie es seine leicht zitternden Hände zuließen, in hauchdünne, runde Scheiben zu schneiden.

Snape musterte den jungen Mann noch einmal kritisch, bevor seinen Blick forschend über die anderen Schüler gleiten lies. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Klasse jemals zu einem so tauglichen Kurs heranreifen würde? Gut, es gab gewisse Ausnahmen und Schüler, die noch immer nicht das Gefühl für diese Form der Magie entwickelt hatten. Potter gehörte zweifellos dazu. Doch im Großen und Ganzen schaffte es die Klasse auf eine beachtliche Leistung. Was selbst in ihm eine gewisse Form der Anerkennung entstehen ließ.

Wohlmöglich lag es auch daran, dass das Arbeitsklima weitaus entspannter war, seit die Schüler in Kurse aufgeteilt wurden waren und somit ein Arbeiten auf freiwilliger Basis überhaupt möglich war.

Es waren nun nur noch die vorderen zwei Bankreihen besetzt, so dass sich im Raum lediglich vier Arbeitsgruppen bestehend aus je zwei Schülern aufhielten.

Zu Beginn des Jahres waren die wenigen Schüler, die überhaupt noch nach Hogwarts geschickt wurden, anstatt aufgrund der Gefahr des baldigen Krieges von ihren Eltern privat unterrichtet oder auf entfernte Schulen im Ausland geschickt zu werden, nicht mehr nach Hausangehörigkeit, sondern nach eigenen Interessen und Möglichkeiten auf die unterschiedlichen, angebotenen Kurse verteilt worden.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Hogwarts, die schottische Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, so sicher sie auch schien, das Hauptangriffsziel Voldemorts werden würde.

Unbewusst strich sich Snape über den schwarzen Stoff, der seinen linken Unterarm bedeckte. Zu lange wartete er bereits auf den Ruf des dunklen Lords.

In den letzten Tagen waren die Treffen immer häufiger geworden und der Lord hatte vermehrt die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anführer der ihm unterwürfigen Todesser verlangt.

Bei ihrem letzten Treffen, hatte die Anzahl der Todesser fast zwanzig betragen. Der Gedanke daran, dass unter jedem dieser Männer und Frauen mindestens hundert, wenn nicht mehr Todesser standen, war erschreckend gewesen. Er schätzte sie auf einige Tausend, wusste jedoch, dass sich in den vergangenen zwei Tagen mindestens weitere hundert freiwillig unter die gnadenlose Herrschaft Voldemorts begeben haben mussten.

Viele von ihnen waren einst seine ehemaligen Schüler gewesen, Flint, Parkinson, Grabbe und Goyle. Aber auch Vertreter der anderen Häuser war er begegnet, eine der Patil-Schwestern und sogar die einst so schüchterne Claris, eine ehemalige Hufflepuff.

Snapes Blick blieb auf dem blonden Slytherin hängen, welcher sorgfältig und mit anscheinend völliger Hingabe die grünlich schimmernde Froschhaut sezierte.

Ein Wunder, dass der junge Malfoy noch immer unter ihnen weilte. Er, Snape, hatte geglaubt, Draco würde dem Ruf des Lords, aber auch besonders dem seines Vaters folgen.

Doch er schien entschlossen zu sein, nun seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und sich nicht weiter von anderen Menschen abhängig zu machen, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie sehr der Junge seine vorgefertigte Machtposition ausgenutzt hatte.

Fremdbestimmt und ohne jemals selbst für seine Taten verantwortlich sein zu wollen, hatte er sich den Worten seiner Eltern gebeugt und war blind dem ihm zu Füßen gelegten Weg gefolgt. Doch all dies hatte sich in der einen Nacht vom 30. zum 31. Oktober schlagartig geändert. Snape selbst war damals anwesend gewesen, hatte die kalte Atmosphäre der Zeremonie gefühlt und war grausam durch seine eigenen Erinnerungen in die Zeit zurück geworfen, in der alles begann. Nur mühsam hatte er eigene Emotionen unterdrücken können, um der Weihe zu folgen.

_Rückblende_

_Silbernes Mondlicht schimmerte durch ein Fenster der uralten Kirche und lies das steinerne Gemäuer noch kälter wirken. Die Luft war erfüllt von dem leisen Murmeln der in schwarz gehüllten Personen, die sich in einem großen Halbkreis um den mit toten Ornamenten verzierten Hochaltar versammelt hatten. _

_"__ Pro puris sanguis et vetus honor et viridis serpens! __Pro ater dominus!__",__ hallte durch das Flüstern der Anwesenden durch den Raum. _

_"__ Pro puris sanguis et vetus honor et viridis serpens! __Pro ater dominus!__",__ wie ein Mantra, leise und beschwörend. Dann flammten plötzlich die zwei Fackeln neben dem Altar auf und kurz darauf entzündeten sich die Ölschalen, welche mit großen, rostigen Eisennägeln an der nasskalten Wand befestigt waren. Die Feuersäulen schossen empor und ließen ihr flackerndes Licht auf die Anwesenden fallen. _

_Dann erschien der dunkle Lord und sofort verstummte das monotone, kalte Flüstern und die Todesser vielen ergeben auf die Knie, als würde eine große, mächtige Hand sie zu Boden drücken. Voldemort lies seine Hand sinken und gebot seinen Untertanen aufzustehen. Eine mächtige, schwarze Welle bewegte sich im Saal und ein leises Rauschen deutete darauf hin, dass die Todesser dem Befehl folge leisten._

_„Wir sind heute hier versammelt, um drei weitere Personen in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen.", obwohl Voldemort mit leiser Stimme gesprochen hatte, hallte diese kalt und klanglos im Raum wieder._

_„Lasst uns mit dem Ritual beginnen und es uns nach alter Tradition halten."_

_Voldemort__ hob erneut seine Hand und auf einen Wink hin erschien ein fein gearbeiteter Dolch und ein antiker, silberner Kelch, an dessen Griff zwei leuchtende Rubine angebracht worden waren, in der Luft._

_Die Utensilien schwebten zu dem ersten Todesser, welcher seinen Platz kaum zwei Meter vom Lord entfernt hatte. Dieser Griff danach und begann mit dem alten Ritus._

_Der Kelch wurde weitergereicht, bis Severus ihn in seinen Händen hielt. _

_Die Luft roch nach Rauch und frischem Blut._

_Abscheu stieg in ihm hoch, doch auch er hatte diesen Brauch schon so oft vollzogen, dass er seine Abneigung wie auch die aufkommenden Erinnerungen unterdrücken konnte._

_Schnell griff er nach dem Dolch und führte diesen an seinen linken Unterarm. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich einen tiefen Schnitt zugefügt, so dass nun dunkelrotes Blut über das verletzte Mal floss._

_Rasch ließ er einige blutige Tropfen in den Kelch fallen und reichte dann die Gegenstände weiter._

_Sofort verschloss sich die Wunde, so dass das dunkle Mal wieder makellos zu erkennen war. Der Kelch wanderte weiter, bis auch der letzte Todesserhauptmann sein Blut hineingegeben hatte._

_„Lasst uns sie uns nun in unsere Reihen aufnehmen", nahm der Lord wieder das Wort an sich und hielt den Kelch mit beiden Händen in die Höhe._

_„Padma Patil", hallte der kalte Ruf durch die Luft und ein zierliches Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Locken säuberlich zu einem Zopf gedreht trat hervor._

_Mit erhobenem Kopf schritt sie zum Altar, sie schaffte es, trotz ihres kleinen, zerbrechlich wirkendem Körperbau, eindrucksvoll zu erscheinen. Selbst Snape hob für einen Moment bewundernd die Augenbraue, als sie nur noch wenige Schritte vor dem Lord den Kopf immer noch erhoben hielt. Dann lies sich mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen vor diesem fallen auf die Knie fallen und ihr schwarzer Mantel breitete sich rosettenförmig um sie herum aus._

_Voldemort__ verzog sein entstelltes Gesicht zu einer gräßlichen Grimasse, die nur am Entferntesten an ein Lächeln erinnerte und eher abschreckend als freundlich gesonnen wirkte. Doch Padma nahm dies als Zeichen, sich wieder zu erheben._

_Mit gesenktem Blick stand sie nun vor dem Altar, keinen vollern Meter von dem Lord entfernt._

_Obwohl Snape seinen Platz fast in der Mitte des Halbkreises hatte und er somit von dem eigentlichen Geschehen am weitesten entfernt stand, konnte er doch jedes einzelne Wort verstehen, das in den Schwur gebunden war. Denn obwohl die geflüsterten Worte der Siebzehnjährigen sein Ohr nicht mehr erreichten, hörte er das kalte Flüstern seiner selbst in seinem Kopf, vernahm die Worte des Blutschwures, die sich über die Jahr tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, schmerzhaft, und jedes Mal vernahm er sie erneut, wenn er in dessen Nähe war, dem er so gedankenlos auf ewig seinen Willen verkauft hatte._

_"Lord Voldemort ist es,_

_dem ich meine ewige Treue schwöre,_

_Seine Ziele sollen es sein, _

_denen ich fortan mein Handeln widme,_

_Für sie werde ich kämpfen und opfern, _

_was immer mir lieb ist._

_Ich schwöre stets in seinem Sinne zu Handeln _

_und nie zum Verräter zu werden._

_Sollte ich jemals den Eid missachten, _

_so ist mein Leben verwirkt.  
Von dem Moment des Schwurbruchs _

_sei ich als Verräter ewig gezeichnet durch das Mal Salazars. _

_Das silberne Auge.  
Möge mir von jenem Augenblick an erfahren, _

_was immer meine Strafe ist._

_Mit meinem Eintritt in seine Reihen erkenne ich die Regeln an _

_und erhalte als vollwertiges Mitglied jedes Recht eines Todessers._

_Hoc mihi sufficit; est enim maximum. _

_So mische ich mein Blut im Schwur"_

_Er sah, wie sie nun ebenfalls nach dem Dolch griff und die Klinge rasch über ihren Unterarm zog. Kalt fühlte er das Metall ebenfalls auf seiner Haut und dann die Wärme seines Blutes, das aus dem Mal zu sickern schien. Doch als er seinen Arm hob und die Unterseite betrachtete, war dieses unversehrt und ohne jegliche Form der Verletzung. _

_Padma__ hatte derweilen auch Tropfen ihres Blutes dem Kelch zugefügt und hob diesem nun an die zitternden Lippen._

_Snape__ wusste was nun folgen würde. Sie würde trinken und damit den Blutschwur besiegeln. Sie würde von diesem Moment an ihr Leben und ihren Willen auf ewig dem dunklen Lord übergeben und es würde kein zurück geben._

_Snape__ empfand nichts für dieses Mädchen. Kein Mitleid, kein Bedauern. Vielleicht etwas Trauer, da die ehemalige Ravenclaw durchaus einiges an Potential gehabt hatte, doch sie hatte sich aus freiem Willen für dieses Leben entschieden, obwohl sie durchaus eine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. _

_Nein, die verdiente kein Mitleid, hatte sie doch mit ihrer Handlung ihre eigene Familie verraten._

_Mit kalten Augen starrte der Zaubertrankmeister auf das sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden windende Mädchen._

_Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kniete sie auf dem Steinboden, nach vorne gebeugt, und hielt sich die brennende Kehle._

_Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Snape erkannte deutlich das Gefühl der Angst und Verzweiflung in ihren Augen._

_Ihrer Haut war jegliche Farbe entwichen, einige braune Strähnen des einst sauberen Zopfes klebten auf ihrer Stirn und die erst so selbstbewußte Person war zu einem jämmerlichen Haufen zusammengesunken._

_Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und ihre blutleeren Lippen formten das Wort „Bitte"._

_Doch Snape brachte ihr nur ein eisiges Lächeln entgegen, dann sank sie in sich zusammen und blieb reglos liegen._

_Anschließend war Draco nach vorne getreten..._

_Rückblende-Ende _

Grob wurde Snape aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich ein schmerzhaftes und doch lang erwartetes Brennen auf seinem Unterarm ausbreitete. Seine Hand, die immer noch auf dem dünnen Stoff lag, presste sich nun krampfhaft auf die schmerzende Stelle.

„Beenden sie den Trank. Arbeiten sie im Buch das Brauen der Gegengifte durch!", ordnete der Lehrer an und eilte mit wehendem Gewand durch die Bankreihen dem Ausgang zu, durch den er dann auch verschwand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_So, das war es auch erst mal. Mehr habe ich erst mal nicht geschafft. Was sagt ihr? Übrigens, so langsam kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema. Ach, Gott wird das noch verzwickt werden…_

_Also, bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_eure Jinx_

_eine Runde Snickers für alle schmeißt Schließlich musstet ihr echt lange warten._

das genügt mir; denn das ist die Hauptsache.


	9. Lebenszeichen

_So ihr Lieben, ich hoffe ihr seid gut gerutscht? Das neue Jahr ist ja jetzt gerade mal etwas über eine Woche alt. Ich weiß, es hat wieder lange gedauert. Ich muss im April mein Abi schreiben und nya, dafür brauche ich leider ein gewisses Maß an Vorbereitung... Zum Glück hat das Halbjahr ruhig angefangen, sodass ich dieses Wochenende einmal Zeit zum Tippen hatte. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch? Jinx_

**Lebenszeichen**

_Es ist ein natürliches Gesetz, dass am Morgen die Sonne aufgeht und am Abend hinter dem Horizont verschwindet. Dies geschieht in einem so absehbaren, routinierten Zyklus, dass sich der menschliche Geist daran gewöhnt und dem fantastischen Farbenspiel bald reine Beachtung mehr schenkt. Doch genau darin liegt die Gefahr. Denn erliegt man erst einmal der Gewohnheit, übersieht man leicht die kleinen, aber bedeutenden Veränderungen, was sich als ein fataler Fehler herausstellen kann._

Wenige Minuten nach Snapes Verschwinden hatte es zum Ende der Stunde gegongt und die Schüler hatten ihre Sachen gepackt und waren zum nächsten Unterricht aufgebrochen.

Niemand hatte ein Wort darüber verloren, denn jeder wusste, wo der Zaubertrankprofessor gerade war und ahnte, was dieser durchlebte. Es war zu einem offenen Geheimnis geworden, dass Snape dem dunklen Lord diente, aber nur wenige wussten auch, dass er eigentlich für die weiße Seite spionierte.

Zu diesen wenigen gehörten Hermine und Ron, die sich gerade auf ihren Plätzen im Muggelkunderaum niederließen.

Erstaunt und zugleich interessiert sahen blickten sie auf den Lehrertisch, auf dem sich mehrere, zum Teil sehr abgegriffene Bücher stapelten.

Als es wieder zum Unterricht gongte, wand sich die Lehrerin von ihrer Schreibtischarbeit ab und sah auf die Schüler.

„Nun, wie ihr sicher erkannt habt, dreht sich diese Schulhalbjahr um die Literatur der Muggel. In den ersten Wochen werden wir uns mit der modernen Dichtung beschäftigen. Diese wird auch Hauptschwerpunkt der ersten Zwischenprüfung werden. Jeder von ihnen muss ein Gedicht dieser Epoche erlernen und aufsagen, aber dazu erkläre ich ihnen alles später. Zu erst einmal beschäftigen wir und mit der Dichtung; wer von ihnen, meine Damen und Herren, kennt denn einige Dichter der modernen Literatur?", wand sie sich an die vor ihr sitzenden Slytherins und Gryffindors.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Draco, der gerade in seinem Arithmantikbuch herumgeblättert hatte, blickt genervt auf.

„Kafka", antwortete er monoton gelangweilt und wand sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Hermine betrachtete den Slytherin nachdenklich. Wo er wohl mit seinen Gedanken war? Ob er die vergangene Zeit mit ihr schon vergessen hatte, verdrängt hatte? Ob er sie wohl wieder so hasste, wie die letzten Schuljahre zuvor?

Wie gerne wüsste sie, was er dachte. Wie gerne hätte sie sich ihm gegenüber wieder so verhalten können, wie in den Tagen am Ende der Sommerferien. Aber sie hatte alles zerstört, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Und sie konnte sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigen, ob aus Scham oder Angst, sie wusste es nicht.

„Exakt!", die Lehrerin hob erfreut die Hände.

„Franz Kafka ist wohl einer der bedeutenste Dichter seiner Zeit! Seine Werke sind...", sie holte tief Luft, „...überwältigend, atemberaubend, faszinierend! Er sagte einmal:

Erkenne Dich selbst bedeutet nicht:

Beobachte Dich.

Beobachte dich ist das Wort der Schlange.

Es bedeutet:

Mache Dich zum Herrn Deiner Handlungen.

Nun bist Du es aber schon,

bist Herr Deiner Handlungen.

Das Wort bedeutet also:

Verkenne Dich!  
Zerstöre Dich!

Also etwas Böses

und nur wenn man sich sehr tief hinabbeugt,

hört man auch sein Gutes, welches lautet:

"um Dich zu dem zu machen, der Du bist."

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erschienen die Worte an der Tafel.

„Übernehmen sie das Zitat in ihre Pergamente. Beginnen sie jetzt mit der Interpretation, was sie in der Stunde nicht schaffen wird Hausarbeit. Ich werde davon einige einsammeln, also bemühen sie sich!", ordnete sie an und wand sich dann wieder den Papieren auf ihrem Pult zu.

Der restliche Tag verlief ordnungsgemäß und ohne sonderbare Ereignisse. Und obwohl die Schüler den Zaubertranklehrer nicht noch einmal zu Gesicht bekamen, waren sie nicht besorgt. Viel eher hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt und waren mit der Situation auch ganz zufrieden, denn wer sehnte sich schon nach dem Kontakt mit einem missgelaunten und ihnen verhassten Professor?

Doch als der Zaubertränkekurs der Siebtklässer sich am folgenden Tag in den Kerkern für eine weitere Stunde einfand und Snape lange nachdem der stundenankündigende Gong verhallt war immer noch nicht erschienen war, begannen sich erste Zweifel und teilweise sogar Sorge in den Köpfen der Schüler breit zumachen.

Denn Unpünktlichkeit passte so gar nicht zu dem sonst so korrektem Professor und so mutmaßten einige, dass wohl doch etwas passiert sein musste.

Dann, kurz nachdem sich ein unruhiges Tuscheln im Raum breit gemacht hatte, geschah etwas, dass die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog, zwar nicht sofort, doch nach und nach verstummte jedes Gespräch.

Hermine, die sich wie jeder andere auch auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog ihre linke Schläfe und wie als wollte sie dadurch den Schmerz zum erliegen bringen, hob sie ihre Hand und presste die Fingerkuppen gegen sie pochende Stelle. Und tatsächlich lies des Stechen nach, war weniger schmerzhaft sondern wirkte leicht betäubt.

Vor ihren Augen begann es zu flimmern und den aufkommenden Schwindel unterdrückend schloss sie die Augen.

_„Geh zu Dumbledore und sag ihm... sag ihm, dass es soweit ist." _

Laut hallte die fremde und ihr doch irgendwie bekannte Stimme durch den Kopf. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, als sie darin die Stimme ihres Professors erkannte.

_„Hören sie?!"_

Hermine schreckte aus ihrer Starre hoch, als die Stimme ein zweites Mal erklang. Sie sollte gehen, zu Dumbledore gehen.

_„Granger! Haben sie verstanden?!"_

„Ja", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme und wie um es noch einmal zu bekräftigen, wiederholte sie:

„Ja, ich habe sie verstanden, Professor"

„Hermine, alles okay mit dir?"

Lavender schüttelte ihre Freundin leicht an der Schulter und brachte Hermine dadurch dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du hast gerade etwas Seltsames gesagt und schienst Schmerzen zu haben...", erklärte sie.

Hermine blickte sie immer noch leicht verstört an, doch langsam klärte sich ihr Blick und sie antwortete stockend.

„Snape ... er hat gerade gemeint, ich solle zum Direktor gehen, ihm sagen, dass es soweit ist...aber...aber wie war das möglich?"

„Okklumentik, Snape ist ein Meister darin, wenn er will, kann er in deine Gedanken eindringen oder dir gar Gedanken schicken...", erklärte Harry.

„Du solltest tun, was er gesagt hat, Granger. Schließlich soll er nicht umsonst sein Leben riskiert haben, oder? Denn wenn er in der Gegenwart Voldemorts Okklumentik benutzt, muss es wirklich wichtig sein!", fügte Draco mit kalter Stimme hinzu jedoch ohne sie anzusehen.

Hermine nickte stumm und tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Harry und Lavender aus, bevor sie sich erhob und mit zuerst wackeligen, dann schnellen Schritten aus den Kerkern eilte.

Sie war innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt. Jetzt würde es also soweit sein. Nun würde der Krieg beginnen und die alles entscheidende Schlacht stattfinden.

Nein, sie freute sich nicht. Wusste sie doch selbst wie bestimmend das Bevorstehende für die Zukunft aller Beteiligten sein würde. Wie sehr der Lauf der Zeit beeinflusst werden würde. Doch andererseits war sie auch erleichtert, dass die wochenlange Anspannung, welche sich kontinuierlich unter Schülern wie Lehrern aufgebaut und den Unterricht, das Leben und Handeln stets in nicht unbeachtlichem Maße beeinflusst hatte, nun endlich ein Ende haben und sich in einem verbissenem Kampf gegen den Feind entladen würde.

Laut hallte der Klang ihrer aufschlagenden Stiefel auf dem ebenen Steinboden durch den menschenleeren Gang.

Eilig bog sie um die nächste Abzweigung, ließ somit die verschachtelten Gänge der Verliese hinter sich und lenkte ihre Schritte automatisch auf die Eingangshalle zu, von wo aus es nur noch wenige Meter bis zu Dumbledores Büro waren.

Wie oft war sie diesen Weg in den letzten Wochen bereits gelaufen? Es war schon fast zur Routine geworden, immer wieder, wöchentlich, täglich die Gänge entlang, um dem Direktor von jedem Ruf des dunklen Lords und dem damit verbundenem plötzlichem Aufbruches des Zaubertranklehrers zu unterrichten.

Doch heute war es das erste Mal, dass Snape selbst es ihr befohlen hatte.

Heute war es anders.

Nach Luft schnappend hielt sie in der Eingangshalle inne und stützte sich schwer atmend auf ihre Knie. Kühle Luft streifte ihre Seite und lies sie ihre Nackenhaare leicht aufstellen. Mit zwei Schritten erreichte sie das massive Tor und drückte es mit leichter Gewalt ins Schloss.

Ein leichtes Stechen in ihrer Seite wies sie darauf hin, dass sie einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erfüllen hatte.

Eilig setzte sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie die wenigen Meter zum Büro Dumbledores zurückgelegt hatte und erneut sehen blieb.

„Eismaus", zischte sie außer Atem dem steinernen Wasserspeier entgegen, welcher gleich darauf zum Leben erwachte.

Sich immer noch die Seite haltend zwang sich die junge Frau durch die enge, entstandene Lücke und sprang die sich windende Treppe hinauf direkt in das Büro des Direktors.

Die Tür schloss sich von selbst hinter ihr und Hermine stütze sich leicht an dem angrenzenden Bücherregal ab.

„Professor…?", suchend sah sich die Gryffindor im Raum um, konnte aber weder den Direktor noch den sonst immer anwesenden Phönix irgendwo erkennen.

Erschöpft stemmt sie sich die Hände in die Seite begann unruhig auf den Zehenspitzen herumzuwippen. Ihr Blick schweifte weiterhin fahrig durch das Zimmer, angespannt auf der Suche nach auffälligen Veränderungen. Doch noch immer hingen die unzähligen Bilder der vergangenen Direktoren an den Wänden, zwar schliefen diese, doch wenigstens waren sie anwesend.

„Professor, es ist wichtig!", sprach sie fahrig und aufgebracht zugleich in den noch immer menschenleeren Raum, nicht wissend, was sie sonst tun sollte.

„Miss Granger, entschuldigen sie.", Dumbledore erschien auf einer sonst durch ein Bücherregal versteckten Treppe und ging diese nun hinab auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

„Möchten sie vielleicht auch einen Schluck Tee?", fragend blickte er sie über seine Halbmondbrille an, bevor er sich auf dem großen Lehnsessel hinter seinem Schreibpult nieder lies.

Hermine schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf und schritt dann ebenfalls auf das Pult zu.

„Nicht? Es ist hundertprozentiger Knistertee, perfekt um sich aufzuwärmen.", Dumbledore führte die Tasse an seine Lippen und trank vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke des heißen Getränkes, welches sogleich leicht in deinem Mund zu explodieren begann.

„Danke nein Professor, mir ist warm", lehne Hermine ungeduldig ab und legte als Zeichen dafür ihre Hand auf ihre immer noch glühenden, rötlichen Wangen.

„Gut dann…setzten sie sich, vielleicht eine selbstgekühlte Zitronenbrause?", bot der Direktor an.

„Nein…ähm…danke. Ähm…Snape bat mich ihnen zu sagen, dass es soweit ist, Sir.", berichtet Hermine und lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Sessel vor, die erhoffte Reaktion des Direktors auf diese Information erwartend. Sie wurde jedoch durch unerwartete, von Interesselosigkeit gezeichnete Gleichgültigkeit enttäuscht.

„Ja…und? Wo genau liegt nun ihr Problem. Ich denke ihr Kurs ist durchaus in der Lage, die Stunde vorerst allein weiter zu führen. Selbstverständlich ist dies keine dauerhafte Lösung, aber Professor Snape wird mit Sicherheit seine Gründe haben. Ich versichere ihnen, ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen. Begeben sie sich wieder zu ihren Unterricht, Miss Granger, das Beenden des Trankes ist von ungeheurer Wichtigkeit."

Hermine sah ihren Gegenüber fassungslos an.

„Direktor...haben sie mir überhaupt zugehört? Professor Snape ist immer noch bei Voldemort und sie wissen doch genauso gut, wenn nicht noch besser, wie ich, was das bedeutet! Es ist soweit, Professor, der Krieg wird sehr bald beginnen!"

Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet, war bereits von ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen und stützte sich jetzt mit zitternden Händen auf der Schreibtischfläche ab.

„Professor! Voldemort wird angreifen!" Abwartend und auf eine baldige Reaktion hoffend sah sie den Schulleiter an, welcher so gar nicht von ihren Worten angegangen zu sein schien und immer noch ruhig an seinen Tee nippte. Als er bemerkte, dass Hermine mit ihrem Bericht geendet hatte, stellt er seufzend die Tasse auf seinen Unterlagen ab und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Nicht heute, Miss Granger. Nicht heute."

„Aber...", Hermine klappt wortlos den Mund auf und zu. Unfähig etwas zu entgegnen. Selbst wenn der Angriff nicht heute stattfinden würde, bedurfte es nicht trotzdem ein gehöriges Maß an Vorbereitung?

Es war ja nicht so, dass der dunkle Lord mal eben vorbei kommen wollte, um anzuklopfen und um sich dann, wenn keiner öffnete, wortlos abzuwenden, um zu warten, bis der Direktor einen besseren Tag haben würde.

Nein, Voldemort war im Begriff mit mehreren tausend Todessern und Untieren anzurücken, die darauf getrimmt waren zu töten, grundlos und grausam, der eigenen Triebbefriedigung zum Zweck. Voldemort hatte es sich zum seit langem angestrebten Ziel gesetzt die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen und sein sich selbst aufgestelltes Paradoxon, die Vernichtung von allem dessen, was nicht hundertprozentig reinblütig war, zu verwirklichen.

Ein weiterer Schritt zur Umsetzung seiner unmenschlichen und nie vollkommen zu erfüllenden Wünsche war die Einnahme Hogwarts, welche nicht nur das Leben vieler bedeutender Magier und Hexen kosten würde, sondern zudem auch noch seiner erstrebten Macht eine sichere Basis verleihen würde und die Widerständigen in die Knie zu zwingen. Dabei war es unbedeutend welch großer Verlust dies für die Zaubererwelt, ja für die gesamte Menschheit mit sich führen würde und allen war klar, dass Voldemort jeden ob muggelgeboren ob reinblütig auf grausame Art und Weise zu Tode foltern würde, mit einem Lächeln auf den blutlosen Lippen.

Ja, jeder Gefangene, der sich ihm nicht freiwillig anschließen würde und sich dem Imperius widersetzten können würde, würde zu Tode kommen. Vielleicht würde das Preisgeben wichtiger Informationen den Tod durch ein angenehmes Avada Kedavra erleichtern, doch sterben würden sie alle.

„Gehen sie wieder in ihren Unterricht, Hermine.", seufzte der Direktor und griff erneut nach seiner Teetasse.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Voldemort plante gerade seinen entscheidenden Angriff gegen Hogwarts und sie sollte sich zurück in die Kerker begeben und tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?

Protestierend setzte die Gryffindor erneut an, wurde jedoch von einem leichten Kopfschüttelns des Direktors leicht unterbrochen.

„Haben sie Geduld, Miss Granger. Noch ist die Zeit nicht reif."

Widerstrebend und zugleich verärgert wand sich die Gryffindor ab und stampfte enttäuscht aufgrund der Gelassenheit des Direktors bezüglich der nicht beachteten Gefahr der Situation aus dem Büro.

Als Hermine den Unterrichtsraum erreichte, herrschte helle Aufregung. Nur wenige Schüler standen noch bei ihren Kesseln der letzten Stunde und dann nur um etwas des Heiltrankes in kleine Phiolen abzufüllen.

„Hermine! Hermine ist zurück!", Seamus war alarmiert von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und starrte nun gebannt auf die Gryffindor, welche mit gesenktem Blick den Kerker betrat.

Sofort kehrte absolute Stille ein und auch die übrigen Schüler wanden ihren Blick Hermine, die immer noch gespannt auf die unsauberen Steinfliesen starrte, an.

„Ähm...Dumbledore meint, wir sollen weiterarbeiten wie zuvor, unbeachtet der Umstände. Voldemort wird heute nicht angreifen.", flüsterte sie.

Die Schüler starrten sie weiterhin unverwandt an und schienen das eben gesagte erst einmal auf sich wirken lassen zu müssen.

„DAS meint er nicht ERNST!?", Draco erhob sich gemächlich und ging nun bedrohlich langsam auf die Gryffindor zu.

„das meinte er nicht ernst...nicht wahr?", er war nun vor ihr stehen geblieben und hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf mit seinem Zeigefinger an, so dass sie ihm unweigerlich in die Augen sehen musste.

Ein seltsam ungewohntes Kribbeln durchzog seine Fingerkuppen.

„Doch.", hauchte sie und schlug dann entschuldigend die Augen nieder. „Doch, er meinte jedes einzelne Wort ernst."

Sofort zog der Slytherin seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt und drehte sich dann schwungvoll zu den anderen um.

„Verdammt, das kann doch nicht sein! Wir sollten uns vorbereiten, anstatt hier gemütlich rumzusitzen und zu warten, bis Voldemort hereinspaziert!" Mit großen Schritten durchschritt er die Bankreihen und stellte dicht vor das Lehrerpult.

„Wir müssen handeln, verdammt.", rief er und sah die Schüler vor sich, welche immer noch reglos auf Hermine blickten, gespannt an.

„Malfoy hat Recht, obwohl ich das ungern zugebe. Aber es stimmt, wir sollten nicht länger warten sondern uns vorbereiten!", Harry löste sich aus seiner Starre und begab sich nun ebenfalls auf Malfoys Höhe.

„Und was sollen wir eurer Meinung nach tun? Ohne Dumbledors Wissen und Zustimmung zu handeln wäre fatal!", Hermine hatte ihre Enttäuschung zurückgedrängt und schritt nun ebenfalls entschlossen nach vorne.

„Gar nicht zu handeln wäre ebenfalls verhängnisvoll. Wir würden Voldemort geradezu in die ausgebreiteten Arme laufen!", widersprach Harry seiner Freundin.

„Und was können wir dann tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, abwarten wäre falsch. Aber die Anweisungen des Direktors zu missachten ebenfalls. Bisher hatte er sich immer etwas dabei gedacht, wenn er uns etwas tun ließ, was wir selbst noch nicht nachvollziehen konnten."

„So kommen wir nicht weiter. Es ist doch klar, dass wir handeln müssen. Nur das WIE ist noch nicht geklärt!", mischte sich nun auch Lavender ein und kam mit entschlossen in die Seiten gestemmten Armen auf sie zu.

„Und was schlägst du vor?", Hermine unterbrach ihren angestrengten Blickkontakt mit Harry und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um ihrer Freundin entgegen zu sehen.

„Ähm…nun ja…wir könnte vielleicht schon einmal die ganzen Geheimgänge versiegeln gehen?", schlug sie vorsichtig vor und ruderte dabei so unsicher mit den Armen durch die Luft, dass Draco amüsiert die Luft ausstieß und seine Augen belächelnd über Lavender streifen ließ.

Diese zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. „Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht…aber handeln müssen wir!", setzte sie wieder entschieden hinzu.

Draco, der die ganze Zeit über schweigend aber interessiert der Diskussion gefolgt war, meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort.

„Das Beste ist wohl – obwohl ich persönlich nicht zu dem alten Kauz rennen würde – wenn wir gemeinsam zum Schulleiter gehen und mit ihm reden. Entweder er sagt uns, was er mit seinem unvernünftigen Verhalten bezweckt - und das wird ja wohl sicher nicht allzu viel verlangt sein, immerhin sind wir ebenfalls zu einem nicht allzu geringem Maße in die Situation mit einbezogen. Ober aber wir überstimmen ihn und setzten gemeinsam unsere Vorbereitung für den Angriff um. Einer der beiden Fälle wird mit Sicherheit eintreffen und im Nachhinein wäre unser Verhalten gleich welcher Art auf jeden Fall gerechtfertigt!"

Lavender betrachtete den Slytherin nachdenklich und kaute konzentriert auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ich glaube…das ist wirklich die beste Lösung, zumindest vorerst. Also lasst uns zu Dumbledore gehen und mit ihm reden."

„Das wird wohl nicht nötig sein.", erklang eine wohlbekannte gutmütige Stimme vom Eingang, welche einen Teil der Schüler sich zwar überrascht, aber nicht wirklich erschrocken umdrehen ließ.

„Mr. Malfoy, ihnen scheint mein Verhalten unvernünftig scheinen, doch ich versichere ihnen, es ist das einzig sinnvolle in unsere Situation.", obwohl der Schulleiter in einem amüsierten, aber zugleich belehrenden Ton gesprochen hatte, starrte der blonde Slytherin diesem weiterhin unverwandt zweifelt in die Augen, keine Spur von Reue oder Überraschung auf sein Gesicht lassend.

„Ähm, Professor, vielleicht können sie uns ihre Handhabe mit der Situation kurz erklären, damit Malfoy und wir sie nachvollziehen können?", Lavender kaute immer noch nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, welche dies jedoch unbeschadet zu überstehen schien.

Draco stieß zischend die Luft aus und funkelte die Gryffindor zornig an.

„Als hätte ich sein Verhalten nicht verstanden! Er will uns aus dem Weg haben, mehr gehört nicht dazu. Dass wir bereits fast alle erwachsen sind und durchaus in der Lage sind uns zu verteidigen und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen einzuleiten, scheint ihm nur völlig entgangen zu sein. Nicht wahr?", wand er sich wieder an Dumbledore und zog spöttisch seine Augenbraue nach oben.

Dieser lächelte versöhnlich in die Runde. „Mr. Malfoy hat Recht. Ich möchte sie alle bitten, sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzuziehen. Vorerst! Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nachher beim Widerstand nicht benötigt werden, im Gegenteil, sie werden rechtzeitig benachrichtigt werden, das versichere ich ihnen. Nur ist es jetzt noch nicht an der Zeit für ‚Heldentaten'!", sein zuvor verständnisvoller Blick nahm eine ungewohnte mahnende Wirkung ein als er besonders Harry über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg ansah.

„Dies ist ein Krieg, meine Damen und Herren. Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod, hat er erst einmal begonnen, gibt es kein Pardon und Zurück!"

„Aber das wissen wir, Sir!", rief Hermine und sah den Direktor überzeugt an.

„Wir wissen, was dieser Krieg für uns und die gesamte Menschheit bedeutet. Wie wissen es, Sir...einige von uns haben die Folgen bereits am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen...wir...wissen es doch.", ihre zuvor so feste Stimme ging in ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen über und schnell senkte sie ihren Kopf.

Sie spürte, wie eine kühle Hand die ihre erfasste und tröstend mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass SIE es wissen, daran habe ich nie gezweifelt. Aber es gibt durchaus auch einige unter ihnen, besondere Schüler jüngerer Jahrgänge, die das gesamte Ausmaß noch nicht allumfassend begreifen können. Daher bitte ich sie nun, sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzuziehen. Dort werden auch bald die übrigen Schüler ihrer Häuser eintreffen, bitte nehmen sie sich ihrer an und warten sie, bis einer der Lehrer sie holen kommt. Doch es ist wichtig, dass sie alle an einem Ort anzufinden sind, denn nur so ist es möglich, jeden von euch über weiteres zu informieren."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Wir werden im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten, Professor."

„Ach und, Mister Potter!"

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den Raum schon zur Hälfte durchquert, als der Direktor ihn zurückrief.

„Wenn sie mir ihre Karte leihen könnten? Es würde die Sicherung des Gebäudes ungemein erleichtern.", abwartend sah dieser den Gryffindor über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Klar doch, Professor.", mit wenigen Schritten eilte der Junge zurück und drückte dem alten Mann das Pergament in die Hand, auf dem dünne, verzweigte Linien den Gebäudeaufbau markierten.

„Würden sie bitte ebenfalls in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren?", wand der Direktor sich Draco zu.

Widerstrebend löste sich der Slytherin vom Pult und ging einige Schritte auf den Schulleiter zu.

„Ich traue ihnen nicht, aber das wissen sie sicher bereits.", zischte er leise und schritt dann ebenfalls gefolgt von Blaise aus den Verliesen.

_Und, was sagt ihr? Lasst es mich wissen, einen ‚Klick' auf GO, bitte smile_

_Was glaub ihr, wird passieren? Hat Hermine einfach überreagiert oder ist es wirklich so weit?_

_Lieben Dank auch an alle bisherigen Reviewer des letzten Kapitels:_

**Catwoman**

**Die Riesin**

**Princess bradly**

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale **– _danke dir, das Jahr hat für mich überraschend gut begonnen. _

**IAmFallen**

**Meta Capricorn **– _genau das war auch mein Ziel smile, ich wollte zeigen, dass sie trotz der Häuseraufteilung im Grunde alles Menschen sind. Und Menschen tendieren leider nun mal auch zum Bösen es gibt keinen Menschen, der schlechthin gut ist_

_Du hast auch Recht **„Shoa" **hat etwas mit dem Volk Israel zu tun. Allerdings besitzt es die Bedeutung **„Opfer"**. Ich weiß, das ist ein viel verwendbarer Begriff, aber ich fand es in diesem Kapitel passend, weil ich die Todesser als Opfer ihres Machtstrebens sehe. Denn dadurch haben sie sie selbst verkauft. Dass ich gerade das jüdische Wort für „Opfer" verwendet habe, hat allerdings nicht wirklich mit dem Kapitel sonder viel mehr mit der Gesamthandlung zu tun. Denn die Juden waren schon immer das verfolgte Volk und in vielen Fällen der Sündenbock. Diese Rolle übernehmen in der Harry-Potter-Welt für mich die Muggel, denn obwohl die meisten Todesser sich nicht wirklich mit dem Volk auseinandergesetzt haben, verfolgen sie sie, töten sie und hassen sie, denn sonst könnten sie den Todesfuch ja nicht gegen sei anwenden._

**Black Bell – **_wirklich, gibt es Padma als Todesserin öfters? Ich lese nicht mehr so oft FFs smile. Habe leider keine Zeit mehr dazu. Aber Padma war bei mir wohl oder übel fällig, denn zum einen war sie die erste Siebtklässler-Ravenklaw die mir eingefallen ist und zum anderen hat sie ja eine Zwillingsschwester, die völlig anders gesinnt ist, was mir selbst ganz gut gefällt_

_Okay, bis zum nächsten Chap!_

_Eure Jinx_

_Schokofrösche verteilt_


	10. sidechap 2

_Und endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es nicht schneller geht. Ich bin gerade in meinem letzten Schulhalbjahr und das geht gerade mal bin April. Ist also wahnsinnig kurz und vollgestopft mit Klausuren und Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Nebenbei läuft ja noch gerade das Filmprojekt wieder an und dann muss ich mich ja auch noch um meinen Freund kümmern ;) Montag schreiben wir dann ünf Stunden Englisch-Klausur. Fünf Stunden, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich die fünf Stunden voll bekommen soll…_

_Puh, aber wenigstens braucht man für Englisch nix lernen und da hatte ich die Nacht vom Samstag zum Sonntag mal Zeit, weiter zu tippen. Und mir ist sogar was eingefallen smile. Den Gedanken hatte ich schon lange im Kopf, aber die Muse hat mir einfach gefehlt. Kennt ihr das? Ihr wollt etwas schreiben, ihr könnt euch die Handlung genau vorstellen und dann bekommt ihr keinen ordentlichen Satz aufs Blatt..._

_Gut, jetzt hab ich aber genug gebabbelt._

_Lest ;)****_

**__**

**__**

** Sidechap two **

_„Um die Welt zu verstehen, muss man die Menschen gesehen haben."_

_Ernest Hemingway_

Genervt klemmt sie sich eine der braunen Locken hinter das Ohr, die sie beim Lesen einer der ausliegenden Broschüren behindert hatte.

Seit einer Stunde wartete sie bereits auf einem dieser ausgesessenen Stühlen des Ministeriums auf einen Termin.

Eigentlich war die Zeitschrift furchtbar langweilig und wie schon auf der Titelseite an dem grellen Schriftzug „Die Hexe von morgen" erkennbar, behandelte sie ausschließlich Klatsch. Juliana überflog gerade den Artikel „Zaubern leicht gemacht – für Squibs und andere Talentlose", als ein großer, noch recht jung aussehender Ministeriumsangestellter an sie herantrat.

„Miss. Sie können jetzt. Zimmer LM1. Zweiter Flur links.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich bereits wieder um und verschwand auf seinen Platz am Informationsschalter.

Juliana erhob sich vorsichtig, doch ihr Rücken reagierte sofort mit einem Knacken, das nicht wirklich gesund klang. Seufzend streckte sie sich, ihr Körper musste sich wohl noch an diese neue Umgebung gewöhnen. Immerhin war zum einen die Luft hier unten viel schwerer und stankt und zum zweiten waren die Sitzgelegenheiten hier wirklich nicht so bequem wie im Himmel.

Behutsam trennte sie noch den Artikel aus der Zeitung, den sie gerade begonnen hatte zu lesen und ließ ihn in ihre Jacketasche verschwinden bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zum Büro machte.

Vor der Tür mit den silbernen Lettern „Schutz und Sicherheit bedeutender Persönlichkeiten" blieb sie stehen und klopfte an.

„Herein", erklang eine kühle Männerstimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Juliana straffte ihre Schultern, atmete tief durch und betrat das Büro.

Sie hasste den Umgang mit den Menschen. Sie hatte ihn früher gehasst, denn sie waren schon immer leichtgläubig und einfältig gewesen und waren immer dem großen Strom hinterhergeschwommen. Und sie hasste ihn auch heute, denn so sehr sich die Zeit geändert hatte, die Menschen würde immer die gleichen Eigenarten haben, die sie verabscheute, Arroganz, Egoismus und diese grenzenlose Feigheit.

Juliana seufzte und lies sich auf den ihr dargebotenen Stuhl fallen, erst dann musterte sie ihren Gegenüber.

Er war groß, wirkte aristokratisch mit seiner Blässe, den edlen Gesichtszügen und dem platinblonden Haar. Er hatte etwas Autoritäres, Einnehmendes an sich, das sie nicht richtig zu deuten wusste. Obwohl sie seine dunkle Aura sehr gut wahrnehmen konnte, war es ihr nicht vergönnt, in seinen Geist einzudringen, denn diese Fähigkeit durfte sie auf Erden nicht verwenden und außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass er es bemerkt hätte.

Denn auch er musterte sie gerade beinahe misstrauisch.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss...?"

Ein Schauer huschte über Julianas Rücken, als sie die Stimme des Beamten vernahm. Obwohl er nur eine einfache Frage gestellt hatte, schien es ihr, als würde er sie gerade in diesem Moment durchleuchten. Seine Stimme war kalt, wie auch seine Augen.

Eisblau.

Juliana schloss für wenige Sekunden erschrocken die Augen. Da war etwas gewesen. Ganz kurz, für nur einen winzigen Moment, beinahe unfassbar.

Doch das Bild, das gerade vor ihren Augen aufgeflackert war, hatte sich in ihr Innerstes eingebrannt. Es war ein Teil ihrer Erinnerungen, die schon Jahre zurück langen.

Ein Mann, groß gewachsen und aristokratisch, gehüllt in einen smaragdfarbenen Umhang. Und nur seine Augen waren sichtbar.

Eisblau.

Juliana schluckte und atmete tief durch.

_Das ist alles vorbei. Du bist gerächt, reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen. _Schalt sie sich.

Und es gelang ihr, die Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über den penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch, auf dem ganz vorne ein Metallschildchen mit der Gravur _L. Malfoy_ angebracht war, zurück zu dem Beamten schweifen.

Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte ihn lächelnd an.

„Juliana.", stellt sie sich vor, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Sagen sie, Lucius, Können sie mir Informationen über Albus Dumbledore geben?", brachte sie gleich ihr Anliegen vor. Sie wollte hier so schnell wie möglich wieder raus. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Salazar tot und sie gerächt war, fühlte sie hier in diesem Raum eine Bedrohung.

Sie konnte sie spüren, als sie in Gedanken die Aura ihres Gegenübers abtastete.

Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, zuckte sie zurück.

Nicht aus Angst oder Schmerz.

Doch in dem Moment, als sie vorsichtig die Aura berührte, sah sie Bilder, die sie erschreckten, so sehr, dass ihr Übel wurde.

Geschändete Frauen, blutige Neugeborene, zerstückelte, gefolterte Menschenleiber. Und ein unmenschliches Lachen.

Natürlich hatte sie im Himmel von den Gräueltaten der Menschen gehört, kalt, waren sie geworden. Fanatisch. Unmenschlich.

Ja, unmenschlich.

Sie waren zu Monstern geworden.

Und einem solchen saß sie nun gegenüber.

„Nun...", Lucius unterbrach ihren Gedankengang und beugte sich leicht in seinem Sitz vor.

„Albus Dumbledore ist eine der bedeuternsten Persönlichkeiten in der Zauberergesellschaft. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, über jeden Schritt von ihm informiert zu sein."

Der Engel lächelte ihn weiterhin unschuldig an. Sie wusste, dass er stark war. Wie sie wusste, dass sie mächtiger sein konnte. Nur nicht heute, denn die Reise hatte sie geschwächt.

„Sagen sie mir, wo er sich gerade aufhält."

Lucius hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Dürfte ich fragen, Miss, wofür sie diese Information benötigen, sie müssen wissen, der Schutz und die Sicherheit Dumbledores sind von äußerster Wichtigkeit."

„Gerade darum geht es, Sir.", Juliana hatte sich ebenfalls in ihrem Sitz vorgebeugte. „Ich fürchte, dass Dumbledore in Gefahr ist, sein Schutz ist meine Aufgabe. Also könnte sie mir bitte sagen, wo er sich aufhält?"

_Oder du zwingst mich, gegen ein Gebot des Höchsten zu verstoßen, und glaub mir, das würde weder dir noch mir gefallen_. Fügte sei in Gedanken hinzu.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Juliana. Albus Dumbledore ist von uns gut beschützt. Ich sehe keinen Grund zu Beunruhigung.", antwortete Lucius mit seidig kalter Stimme und schien das drohende Funkeln in ihren Augen zu ignorieren.

Julianas Fingernägel kratzten geräuschvoll über das Leder der Sessellehne.

„Und außerdem", Lucius musterte Juliana abschätzend von oben bis unten. „Glaube ich nicht, dass sie in der Lage wären, ihn gegen _wirkliche_ Gefahr zu verteidigen." _Abgesehen davon, dass du ein bisschen spät dran bist, denn wir haben ihn bereits._

Juliana hatte das Ministeriumsgebäude verlassen, ohne von Lucius Malfoy Informationen zu erhalten. So dachte dieser zumindest.

Doch sie hatte seinen letzten Gedanken sehr wohl erhalten.

Und nun würde sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen.

Sie wusste, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Und zuerst musste sie Mandela finden, die letzte Nachkomme ihrer verhassten Schwester.

_Und, was denkt ihr? Ich weiß, es war kurz, aber ein weiteres Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit und wenn ihr schön lieb und rasch reviewt, gibt es das auch recht bald, mal schauen, vielleicht schaff ich es schon bin nächstes Wochenende…_

_Also, spielt einmal Jury oder gar Muse für mich._

_eine Runde Butterbier schmeißt_

_Jinx_

**Danksagungen: **

****

**Noel McKey:** Ja hat er smile Wow, du hast ja ne wahnsinnige Phantasie! Nein, die Venus ist nicht wirklich wegen Hermine explodiert, aber nen Grund gibt es schon. Aber das gibt's später ;) Übrigens bist du mit deiner letzten Überlegung sehr nah an der Wahrheit Kompliment Kompliment

Spätestens nach diesem Cahp hast du die Lösung, oder?

**siusan:** danke für dein liebes Review ;)

**Esta:** hey, hab dich schon vermisst Butterbier zuschiebt Was Draco und Hermine betrifft fg natürlich, natürlich. Aber immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Wollen ja nichts überstürzen, ne? Außerdem ist die Geschichte zum Teil sehr eigenständig. Aber keine Sorge, ich tue was ich kann. Auf ein happy End hoffen musst du ;)

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale**: sorry smile hatte Kafka auch gerade in der Schule. „Die Verwandlung", was mich übrigens sehr verwirrt hat.

**Black Sil** alias Black Bell ;) : ein anderer Name? Danke dir für dein liebes Review

** Lisa**: Jep, des war Draco. Ist er nicht süß?

** Meta Capricorn**: Hm…ich beschäftige mich mit haufen Themen. Unter anderem auch Rassismus, Religion, Nationalsozialismus, Politik. Einfach nur, um eine Meinung darüber haben zu können. Man muss ja wissen, was so gerade in der Welt passiert. Warum bestimmte Vorurteile herrschen, bzw ich finde es wichtig, mir zu so vielen Themen wir möglich meine Meinung zu bilden, schon allein um Vorurteile zu erkennen und nicht jeden Scheiß blind zu übernehmen. Und bei den oben genannten Themen ist es zwar nicht soo schwer, sich seine Meinung zu bilden, aber die Themen sind so komplex, dass man sich schon arg doll informieren muss. Denn, stell dir vor, du gerätst mit ner Person mit rechten Ansichten in einen Streit, man braucht doch Argumente und wenn sie dann von einem Thema redet, wovon man selbst keine richtige Ahnung hast, stehst man doch ziemlich blöd da, nicht?

****


	11. Und die Wahheit?

**Und die Wahrheit? **

_Wenn die Schritte sich entfernen_

_und es still wird in den Räumen_

_wirst du träumen, dass du Mensch bist,_

_der noch immer hoffen kann,_

_wirst du wissen dass du Mensch bist,_

_dass du lebst und dass du Mensch bist_

_und sonst nichts – und sonst nichts_

_(Relatives Menschsein – Interpret? )_

Man konnte die Anspannung geradezu mit Händen greifen, so dicht hatte sie sich im Raum ausgebreitet und jeden der Anwesenden in ihrem Netz versponnen.

Über drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit Dumbledore die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt hatte und noch immer hatte nicht das geringste Zeichen der Lehrer und angeforderten Auroren sie erreicht.

War die Stimmung zuvor noch erträglich durch die ablenkenden Gespräche gewesen, so hatte sich nun ein dichter Schleier der Unruhe, Angst und Verzweiflung über die Anwesenden gelegt.

Die Erst- bis Viertklässler hatten sich bereits in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen, so dass nur noch Schüler der älteren Jahrgänge auf den Sofas und an den Tischen vorzufinden waren.

Ron saß in einer hinteren Ecke zusammen mit Harry und die beiden jungen Männer versuchten sich durch ein Schachspiel abzulenken, was ihnen jedoch gewaltig misslang, denn jedes mal, wenn die schwarze Dame einen weißen Gegner zerschlug, lies der entstehende Lärm die Umsitzenden zusammenzucken.

Neville sah mit Seamus und Dean zusammen auf einem der Sofas, das Zaubertrankbuch zwischen die weißen Finger gekrallt und starrte unablässig auf das Zittern der Kerzenflamme.

Ein leises Schluchzen durchdrang die tödliche Stille und lies einige Schüler erschrocken zusammenzucken.

Virginia nestelte nervös an ihrem Zauberstab herum. Eine einsame Träne zog eine schwarze Linie ihre Wange hinunter, bevor sie auf ihren Umhang tropfte.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell und laut gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie hatte das Gefühl jeder im Raum würde es hören können.

Sie atmete tief ein und schloss krampfhaft die Augen, sich zwingend, den Takt ihres Herzens wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand zu versetzten und sich zu beruhigen.

„Gin", zwei warme Hände packten sie an den Schultern und drückten sie leicht.

„Uahaa!", erschrocken sprang die Gryffindor zurück und stieß dabei gegen die kalte Steinwand. Mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen starrte sie ihren Gegenüber an.

„H…Harry, du bist's.", erleichtert atmete sie die zuvor unbewusst angehalten Luft wieder aus und lies sie ihren Zauberstab sinken, welchen sie zuvor krampfhaft mit ihrer zitternden Hand auf den Siebtklässler gerichtet hatte.

„Mach…mach das nie wieder mit mir, hörst du. Nie wieder!"

„Schhhht, es tut mir Leid, Gin.", Harry zog seine Freundin vorsichtig in den Arm und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

„alles wird gut, hörst du? Alles wird gut...", flüsterte er beruhigend. „Alles wird gut..."

Er fühlte, wie sich Virginia langsam entspannte und schob sie leicht von sich.

„Hör mal", begann er und sah ihr dabei ernst in die verweinten Augen, „Wenn du nicht mitkämpfen willst, du könntest auch..."

„Nein, Harry, Nein. Ich werde Kämpfen!", unterbrach die Sechstklässerin diesen jedoch entschlossen und jegliche Spur des Zweifels war nun aus ihren Augen verschwunden. „Ich werde kämpfen, Harry, für die, die ich liebe ... für uns!"

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Gryffindors, er zog Virginia an sich und küsste sich zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er und zog sie dann mit zu sich auf einen Sessel, wo er schützend seinen Arm um sie legte.

Es kehrte wieder Stille ein, die nun nur noch ab und zu von dem leisen Knacken des Kaminfeuers unterbrochen wurde und die Schüler starrten, sich ihren eigenen Gedanken hingebend in die Luft.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", Hermine war unzufrieden aufgesprungen und hatte damit die anderen grob aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was ist denn los, Mia?", Lavender warf einen fragenden Blick nach oben.

„Was los ist? Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir von ihm benachrichtigt werden und wenn nicht von ihm, dann von jemandem anderes. Doch seit über drei Stunden hat sich hier keine Seele gemeldet, das ist los!", Hermine warf einen wütenden Blick auf das Porträt, als wäre dieses dafür verantwortlich.

„Ja, aber wir können daran nichts ändern.", wand Neville ruhig ein, „uns bleibt nur zu warten."

Hermine wand ihren Blick zweifelnd zu dem Gryffindor und fuhr nachdenklich mit ihrem Fingernagel über die Tischkante.

„Natürlich, dass mir das nicht sofort eingefallen ist!", überrascht schlug sich die Braunhaarige mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn und erreichte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.

„Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und überprüfen, ob noch alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Gar nichts wirst du! Dumbledore hatte ausdrücklich gesagt, niemand soll den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen!", wand Lavender ein und eilte nun auf Hermine zu, um sie festzuhalten.

„Lavender, lass sie los. Hermine ist die Einzige von uns, die gehen kann, denn sie ist schließlich Schulsprecherin und so zu sagen als unsere Vertretung unterwegs. Außerdem soll sie ja nur ein paar Informationen holen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie dort irgendwem im Wege wäre.", verteidigte Seamus den Plan Hermines, welche ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu warf.

„Und was ist, wenn wir hier eine Nachricht erhalten und Mia ist nicht da? Woher soll sie denn wissen, was los ist?", Lavender krallte ihre Hand noch fester in den Stoff von Hermines Umhang, als befürchte sie, dass diese sich versuchen würde, loszureißen.

„Ganz einfach, ich gebe euch das hier!", Hermine streifte ihren Umhang ab, wobei sie sich gleichzeitig Lavenders Griff entwand und deutete auf die Stickerei des Schulsprecherabzeichens. „Durch meine Kette steht dieses in unmittelbarer Verbindung. Wenn ihr mich rufen wollt, dann sprecht meinen Namen, es ist nicht so, dass wir irgendwie miteinander reden können, aber ich weiß dann, wo ihr gerade seit.", zufrieden überreichte sie den Stoff an Lavender, welche diesen immer noch misstrauisch entgegennahm.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja? Wenn dort draußen schon irgendetwas passiert ist…sei vorsichtig ja?", Lavender zog ihre Freundin an sich und küsste sie leicht.

„Hermine, warte! Nimm das hier mit!", Harry kam die Treppe heruntergesprungen und warf ihr etwas gräulich Schimmerndes zu. Keiner außer Virginia hatte sein Verschwinden bemerkt gehabt.

Lavender fing das Etwas auf und reichte es an Hermine weiter.

„Du gibst mir deinen Tarnumhang? Danke…aber ich wollte doch eigentlich nur zu Dumbledore.", schnell warf sie ihn sich über, so dass nur noch ihr Kopf zu sehen war.

„Okay denn, bis gleich", verabschiedete sich die Gryffindor und verschwand nun völlig unter dem Gewand. Man sah nur noch, wie sich das Porträt kurz öffnete und dann wieder schloss.

Hermine hatte sich bereits einige Schritte vom Gryffindorturm entfernt, als sie verwirrt inne hielt. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Die Luft war kühl – unangenehm kühl. Fröstelnd verschränkte sie die Armen vor dem Körper und ging zögernd den Gang weiter. Sie erreichte den Abzweig zum Hauptgang der Großen Halle und stockte erneut. Lauter werdende Stimmen drangen zu ihr und ließen sie erschaudern.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde, die Schule einzunehmen.", lachte jemand kalt und setzte hinzu „Gut, dass Severus uns zu dem alten Kauz geführt hat. Dass der alte Mann so glaubwürdig ist … da hatte Pettigrew doch einmal eine gute Idee."

„Dumbledore hat nicht mal erkannt, dass sein ach so getreuer Giftmischer durch seinen selbstgebrauten Trank vergiftet worden war!", hörte sie den Mann spotten.

„Vergiftet, pah. Severus hatte sich doch sicher zuvor ein Gegengift gegeben, oder wieso sonst hat der Fluch so schnell nachgegeben? Ich sage dir, der Lord hätte ihn nicht so schnell enttarnen sollen, er wäre uns noch nützlich gewesen!", fluchte eine bekannte Frauenstimme.

Hermine hatte sich ganz nah an die Wand gepresst.

_‚Todesser – Todesser waren in Hogwarts. Die Schule war genommen, bevor die Schlacht überhaupt begonnen hatte. Das konnte – durfte nicht sein.'_

Nervös strich sie sich eine Locke hinter das Ohr und versuchte dem Gespräch weiter zufolgen. Ein lauter Knall erklang, als würde jemand gegen die Wand geschleudert werde und ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen verstärkte ihre Vermutung.

„Zweifelst du an der Entscheidung des Lords, _Patil?_", spuckte der Mann kalt aus.

„Nein, natürlich nicht... Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Dumbledore seine Schüler gut gedrillt hat und sie dem gewöhnlichen Imperius wiederstehen können. Wir waren auch unter ihnen gewesen. Wir wissen, was sie alles können. Diesen Trank zu besitzen und an ihnen anwenden zu können, wäre ein großer Vorteil gewesen. Denn wie sonst sollen wir an Informationen über den Orden kommen, wenn wir sie nicht mit dem Cruciatus auseinander nehmen wollen? Und jetzt nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir, _Goyle_!", entgegnete Padma abwertend.

„Wage es nie wieder, die Handlungen des Lords in Frage zu stellen, Patil!"

„Kümmre dich um deinen Scheiß, Goyle. Und jetzt komm endlich, wir haben den Befehl zu erfüllen."

Hermine hörte, wie sich die Todesser wieder bewegten und deren Schritte lauter wurden. Sie schienen sich immer mehr dem Abzweig zu nähern.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Sie musste hier weg.

Eilig schlich sie sich am Gang wieder zurück und steuerte die nächste Tür an.

„Alohomora", flüsterte sie und drückte die Klinke. Schnell huschte sie in den leeren Klassenraum und verschloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich.

Sie konnte die Schritte der näherkommenden Todesser immer noch durch das Holz der Tür hören. Sie mussten gleich auf ihrer Höhe stehen.

„Warte!", hörte sie Padma misstrauische Stimme.

„Er sagte, alle Portraits und Türen!"

Einer der Todesser schritt auf ihre Tür zu. Hermine hielt erschrocken die Luft an. _‚lass ihn vorbei gehen. Bitte, lass ihn die Klinke nicht drücken'_

„Das ist ein gewöhnlicher Klassenraum. Hier wird sich sicher niemand aufhalten. hatte doch gesagt, dass er den Schülern vorhin erst befohlen hatte, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gehen."

„Sieh besser nach. Potter und Co haben auch nicht immer auf den Schulleiter gehört."

Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen und rutschte von der Tür weg. Abwartend drängte sie sich an das feuchte Mauerwerk und hielt die Luft an.

Dann sprang die Tür auf, gerade auf sie zu. Schnell griff sie nach der Klinke und zog die Tür weiter gegen ihren Körper.

_‚Schau nicht hinter die Tür. Geh ein-fach weiter'_, flehte sie innerlich.

„Hier ist niemand!", hörte sie die dumpfe Stimme des ehemaligen Slytherins, bevor dieser das Zimmer wieder verließ und den Eingang durch einen Zauber verriegelte.

Langsam verklangen die Schritte und mit der einkehrenden Stille verlies auch die anfängliche Anspannung die Gryffindor. Hermine hörte sich erleichtert ausatmen und löste sich von der Wand um sich kurz darauf auf einem der Stühle fallen zu lassen.

_‚Todesser in Hogwarts – das bedeutet – oh mein Gott, Merlin, Voldemort muss auch hier sein!', _dachte Hermine geschockte.

_‚Voldemort ist in Hogwarts! All die Jahre der Vorbereitung waren umsonst? Und Dumbledore? Sie hatten Dumbledore gefangen genommen … aber wie, wie war das möglich? Der größte Widersacher des dunklen Lords war verhaftet? Aber sie hatte ihn doch vor wenigen Stunden erst gesprochen. Wie konnte er so schnell … nein! Das war nicht Dumbledore gewesen. Jemand anderes hatte sich wahrscheinlich durch den Vielsafttrank als dieser ausgegeben, und sie hatten es nicht gemerkt! Ja, so musste es gewesen sein. Und Snape? Snape soll all dies erst möglich gemacht haben? Er soll die Todesser zu Dumbledore geführt haben? Aber wie…? Er hatte sich von seinem eigenen Trank vergiften lassen? Er? Der Zaubertrankmeister, der doch stets eine Handlung doppelt abgesichert hatte? Das konnte nicht sein – durfte nicht sein!', _von der Erkenntnis getroffen und verzweifelt legte Hermine ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„War denn alles umsonst gewesen?", hauchte sie leise in den Raum.

Sie musste auf ihrem Platz eingeschlafen sein, denn als die die Augen erneut öffnete, schien rötliches Morgenlicht durch die nur zum Teil verhängten Fenster des Klassenzimmers.

Gähnend trat sie auf das Fenster zu und sah blinzend hinaus.

_‚Eine rote Sonne geht auf – heute Nacht wurde Blut vergossen'_, schoss ihr ein alter Vers durch den Kopf, den sie wahrscheinlich in einem der vielen Muggelfime aufgeschnappt hatte, die sie die Ferien über gesehen hatte, und erinnerten sie sogleich an die Erkenntnisse des gestrigen Tages.

Hogwarts war besetzt und wahrscheinlich gab es nicht mehr allzu viele nicht von den Todessern gefangen genommene Schüler und Lehrer, wenn es überhaupt welche gab.

Wenn sie das gestern richtig verstanden hatte, waren nun alle bekannten Räume versiegelt. Also mussten auch alle Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen nun eingesperrt sein. Selbst sie war eingesperrt, ob es die Todesser nun wussten oder nicht.

Nachdenklich atmete sie die kühle Morgenluft ein, die durch die kleine Spaltöffnung des Fensters in das Zimmer strömte.

Wenn sie davon ausging, dass Voldemort nun die Karte des Rummtreibers in den Händen hielt, wusste er auch, dass sie sich in diesem Raum aufhielt.

Vorausgesetzt, sie war im Moment die einzige ‚Freie', dann musste sie schnell handeln, um nicht erwischt zu werden.

Rasch entleerte sie ihre Taschen in der Hoffnung, auf etwas Nützliches zu stoßen. Nachdenklich musterte sie die Gegenstände, die sie zuvor auf dem Fensterbrett ausgebreitet hatte.

Rasch griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und befestigte ihn in der dafür vorgesehenen Halterung an ihrem Rock. Dann griff sie nach der Phiole Heiltrank, die sie zuvor in der Zaubertrankstunde gebraut hatte – vielleicht war er noch zu etwas nützlich.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete sie die übrigen Sachen. Ihren Vertrauensschüleranstecker befestigte sie vorsichtig am Kragen ihres Umhangs so, dass er nicht sofort gesehen werden konnte. Möglicherweise hatte sie eine Chance, mit Lavender Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Dann griff sie nach einem zusammengefalteten Pergamentstück und betrachte es kritisch. An den Rändern wurde es bereits gelblich und musste daher schon einige Zeit in ihrer Tasche gelegen haben, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie es das letzte Mal in der Hand gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und blickte verwundert auf den Inhalt.

Es schien eine Art Wegbeschreibung darzustellen. Ein großer Feil, der sich durch ein Labyrinth zu schlängeln schien und an einer bestimmten Stelle endete, doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, so etwas schon einmal gesehenen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich entstammte der Zettel einem der alten Bücher der Bibliothek. Unbewusst steckte sie ihn ein und griff nach einem weiteren Gegenstand. Es war eine dünne Goldkette mit einem aufklappbaren Amulett als Anhänger. Sie wusste, was sich darin befand, zwei Bilder, auf Muggelart entstanden, von ihren beiden Eltern.

Entschieden legte sie die Kette an, bevor sie zum letzten verbleibenden Gegenstand griff und ihn zurück in ihre Tasche steckte.

Dann schritt sie auf die Tür zu und flüsterte:

„Alohomora", mit einem leisen Klick, sprang die Tür auf.

_‚Na also, war doch ganz einfach. Gregory Goyle, was kannst du überhaupt?'_, dachte sie zufrieden und schritt vorsichtig auf den Gang hinaus. Ihr nächstes Ziel war der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

„Sonnenschein, Sonnenschein, Sonnenschein! Verdammt wieso öffnet sich diese scheiß Tür nicht!", wütend trat Draco gegen die Mauer, die den unsichtbaren Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum bildete.

Langsam verebbte sein Zorn und ließ das Gefühl der Ratlosigkeit in ihm zurück. Die konnten doch das Passwort nicht in so kurzer Zeit geändert haben, nachdenklich starrte er auf die Wand. Es hatte erst gestern eine Änderung gegeben – nein, es musste etwas anderes sein.

„Alohomora", rief er aus, doch der helle Strahl prallte an der Tür ab.

Ratlos wand er sich von der Wand ab und wollte gerade den Gang verlassen, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte. Er wusste nicht wieso, vielleicht aus Reflex oder einfach nur aus Neugierde, aber schnell huschte er hinter eine der Ritterrüstungen, um sich vor den Näherkommenden zu verbergen.

„...alles verriegelt?", schnappte er eine Frauenstimme auf. Die Personen sprachen nur leise zueinander, sodass er nur Bruchstücke gedämpft verstehen konnte.

„Ja...keiner...raus...zufrieden sein...", Draco brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, um die Stimme zu erkennen, er hatte lange genug mit dieser Person ein Zimmer teilen müssen, sodass er nun verwirrt war, Gregory hier anzutreffen.

„Lass...gehen."

_Das muss die Patilschwester sein_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sodass er noch mehr verwirrt war. Er war dabei gewesen, als sie zum Jünger Voldemorts gemacht worden war. Was machten also zwei Anhänger des Lords in Hogwarts?

Doch langsam fügte sich die Lösung aus den einzelnen Bruchstücken in seinem Kopf zusammen.

Hermine tastete sich den Gang entlang weiter. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen und hatte sie zuvor noch ein paar Gänge weiter das Geräusch eiliger Schritte gehört, war nun alles ruhig. Langsam ging sie weiter. Sie hatte einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen müssen und befand sich daher gerade in der Nähe der Kerker, doch bald würde sie die Treppen erreichen.

Direkt hinter dem nächsten Abzweig müsste eine beginnen. Dicht an die Wand gepresst passierte sie die letzte Tür vor dem Abzweig und spähte um die Ecke.

Plötzlich und unerwartet wurde sie von hinten gepackt und grob zurück in das Klassenzimmer gestoßen. Sie vermochte es nicht, zu schreien, so überrascht und schnell ging die Aktion, bis sie sich im nächsten Moment in einem verschlossenen Raum auf dem Boden sitzend wieder fand.

„Silentio", flüsterte eine ihr bekannte Stimme und mit einem weiteren Spruch wurdedie Tür versperrt. Sie drehte sich neugierig nach ihrem Angreifer um.

„Malfoy?", keuchte sie verwirrt und langsam schwappte die auggekommene Panikwelle wieder ab.

Der Slytherin dreht sich ruhig nach Hermine um und musterte sie abschätzig.

Hermine, die sich ihrer Situation bewusst wurde, rappelte sich rasch vom Boden auf und strich ihren Rock glatt.

„Musste das sein?", zischte sie und blickte wütend in die Augen des Slytherins. Ihre Nerven waren so schon bis aufs Äußerste gespannt, schienen unter dem immer größer werdenden Druck dem Zerreißen nahe, dass sie zusätzliche Adrenalinschocks wirklich nicht gebrauen konnte.

„Granger, du hast es vielleicht nicht bemerkt, aber im Schloss sind Todesser..."

„Habe ich!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Und Voldemort ist auch hier!"

„...und zwei dieser Todesser waren gerade auf dem Weg in deine Richtung, ich schätze mal, dass die anderen Schüler eingesperrt sind, jedenfalls habe ich die Mauer nicht öffnen können. Was im Klartext bedeutet, dass wir zwei hier noch die einzigen _Freien_ sind, zumindest ist mir sonst keiner begegnet", berichtete der Slytherin weiter, ohne auf ihre Bemerkung einzugehen.

Hermine empfand erneut das brennende Gefühl des Überfordert-Seins, dessen Wellen sich mehr und mehr mit der Wut auf Malfoy vermischte und beinahe überzuschwappen drohte.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die angenehm kühle Wand des Klassenzimmers, bemüht sich wieder zu beruhigen. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen, all ihre Wut, ihren Hass und auch ihre Angst herausgeschrieben. So gerne wollte sie dem stetigen Druck in ihr nachgeben, doch diese Blöße wollte sie sich vor dem Slytherin nicht geben.

Draco, oh Gott, sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich nicht ihn ihm getäuscht hatte. Seit die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, sie so distanziert waren, vermisste sie ihn, fühlte sie sich innerlich so leer. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Normalerweise ging ihr ein Mensch nicht so nahe, aber Draco … bei ihm war es anders.

Am Liebsten hätte sie ihn jetzt einfach an sich gezogen. Sie fühlte das Verlagen nach körperlicher Nähe und sie redete sich ein, dass es nicht an Draco selbst, sondern an den allgemein miesen Umständen.

Langsam wand sie ihren Blick wieder Malfoy zu, betrachtete immer noch total angespannt seine völlig gelassene Haltung.

Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Hör zu, Granger...", begann Draco und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Abwehrend blickte Hermine zurück. Die Verkürzung der Distanz gefiel ihr gar nicht. Am Liebsten wäre sie einen Schritt zurückgegangen, um den Abstand wieder herzustellen, denn noch immer war sie innerlich viel zu erregt.

„Beruhige dich. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden einen Weg finden...", setzte er fort, wurde aber von einem verächtigen Schnauben von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Natürlich Malfoy. Als müsstest du dir irgendwelche Sorgen machen. Wer auf beiden Seiten spielt, kann ja nicht verlieren, nicht wahr?", entgegnete sie spöttisch.

Mit nur wenigen Schritten war Draco bei ihr und pinnte sie wütend gegen die Wand.

„WAS willst du damit sagen?", zischte er.

Hermine fühlte seinen Brustkorb, der sich schnell hob und senkte und sich gegen den ihren presste.

_‚Ja, was willst du damit sagen, Hermine?'_, mischte sich ihre innere Stimme ein.

Sie erkannte in seinem wütenden Blick, dass sie wohl zu weit gegangen war.

Doch nun konnte sie es auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Sie wusste, dass es verdammt unfair war, ihm den Verrat zu unterstellen. Doch sie war wütend auf ihn. Wütend darauf, dass er so ruhig bleiben konnte, dass er ihr gerade so verdammt nahe war, und besonders auf die Reaktion ihres Körpers darauf.

Eine Welle aus verwirrenden Empfindungen schlug ihr entgegen und vermischte sich mit den anderen Gefühlen.

Es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, als sein Atem erneut ihren Hals strich. Und sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht erschrocken aufzukeuchen, als seine Stimme erneut erklang, jedoch dieses Mal sehr viel ruhiger und sehr sehr viel näher an ihrem Ohr.

„Was wolltest, du damit sagen, Hermine."

„Geh...weg...von mir.", brachte sie stockend heraus und stemmte ihre Hände sich wehrend gegen seine.

„Nicht, bevor du nicht antwortest."

_Oh du gottverdammter Slytherin!_

Nein, entschuldigen würde sie sich nicht, denn das war die einzige Antwort, die ihr noch geblieben war. Und das würde ihr Stolz nicht zulassen.

„Lass...mich los!" Entschlossen versuchte sie ihn von sich weg zu stoßen. Doch stattdessen drängte sich Malfoy noch weiter an sie, sodass ihr nun jeglicher Bewegungsfreiheit fehlte.

„antworte!" Seine Stimme war nun ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und sie keuchte erschrocken auf, als seine Lippe kurz, beinahe zufällig ihr Ohrläppchen streifte.

Sie merkte, dass ihre Knie für einem Moment weich wurden und war für diesen kurzen Augenblick dankbar dafür, dass Draco sie durch seine Nähr daran hinderte, diesem Drang nachzugeben.

Langsam aber sicher schmolz ihr Widerstand dahin. Seine Nähe zu ihr machte es einfach unmöglich die negativen Gefühle aufrecht zu erhalten, die ihre Empfindungen ausgelöst durch seine Berührung so wunderbar überspielt hatten.

Sie merkte, wie sie innerlich aufgab, sich diesen Empfindungen stellen und sie erschrak bei dem Gedanken dabei, ihn noch näher bei sich fühlen zu wollen.

Draco hatte ihren inneren Kampf bemerkt. Ihre Hände, die sich zuvor gegen sein Festhalten gewehrt hatte, hingen nun kraftlos in seinen und ihr Körper zitterte leicht.

Beinahe automatisch legte er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und küsste vorsichtig eine Spur hinauf zu ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Draco", Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf.

Der Slytherin hob leicht den Kopf und blickte Hermine fragend in die Augen.

In Hermines Kopf rasten die Gedanken nur so. Doch ein Gefühl stach besonders heraus und es war einfach unerträglich, so intensiv war es.

Diese wahnsinnige Sehnsucht.

„Draco, bitte ... bitte schlaf mit mir."

_So ihr Lieben, ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich mich beeile. Leider habe ich wenig Zeit, morgen steht Mathe-Klausur an. OH MEIN GOTT! Ich überlege immer noch, ob ich nicht hingehe, es würde aufs gleiche kommen. Wer versteht schon Stochastik? Und ich rede nicht von Vierfeldertafeln oder so was noch „Leichtes". Ach, wir schaffen das schon irgendwie. Irgendwann ist das auch alles vorbei. Hm ... also, ich werde das nächste Mal auf die Reviews mit antworten, versprochen. _

_Butterbier verteilt _

_Reviewt mir, wenn ihr gelesen habt. Das ist immerhin das einzige, was ich für das Veröffentlichen verdiene ;) Und mal ehrlich, wenn ihr selbst schreibt, könnt ihr euch ja denken, wie wichtig so etwas ist. Und es ist ja echt kein großes Ding dabei, mal eben da unten auf den Knopf zu drücken und so richtig seinen Senf abzugeben, ne? Und mir hilft es, denn ich schreibe noch nicht so lange und so weiß ich, wie es ankommt, was ich ändern könnte und so weiter._

_Also, wenn es klappt bin nächste Woche. Spätestens in zwei Wochen. Ich geb mir Mühe._

_Eure Jinx_


	12. Außer Kontrolle?

_Hab ihr auch Frühling? Jinx_

****

****

**Außer Kontrolle? **

****

Wenn es dir möglich ist, mit nur einem kleinen Funken die Liebe in der Welt zu bereichern, dann hast du nicht umsonst gelebt.  
_Jack London_

Vor einer halben Stunde waren sie in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, nur mit dem einen Unterschied, dass nun auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser ebenfalls hier waren. Sie hatten sich versucht zu arrangieren, letztendlich hatten die Vertrauensschüler die Aufsicht und Regelung übernommen und kurz entschlossen die Schüler der unteren vier Jahrgänge in die Schlafsäle geschickt. Alle Schüler bis zu diesem Jahrgang hatten nicht vor Voldemort treten müssen und waren somit bei guter Verfassung, wenn man überhaupt von _‚gut'_ sprechen konnte.

Die Erst- und Zweitklässler hatte bisher noch keiner wirklich aufgeklärt und sie befanden sich von den Dritt- und Viertklässern abgesondert, in den Jungenschlafräumen. Die meisten von ihnen schliefen bereits, so vermuteten die älteren Schüler, denn sie hatten seit der letzten Kontrolle keine Geräusche mehr zu sich dringen hören. Aber den Dreizehn- und Vierzehnjährigen ging es bei weiten schlimmer. Ihnen hatte man es nicht verheimlichen können, das Hogwarts gefallen war und Voldemort und seine Anhänger sich im Schloss aufhielten. Einige wenige von ihnen hatten es bereits geschafft, sich in den Schlaf zu weinen. Doch die meisten waren ebenso verzweifelt wie die Schüler der älteren Jahrgänge, von denen sich einige zu den Jüngeren gesellt hatten, um diese zu beruhigen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hielten sich fast alle älteren Schüler auf. Einige davon waren erst vor kurzem aus der großen Halle zurückgekehrt. Es waren hauptsächlich Gryffidors gewesen, vereinzelte Vertreter aus Ravenclaw und noch weniger aus Hufflepuff, die vor den dunklen Lord geführt worden waren. Von den wenigen Slytherins, die überhaupt noch auf der Schule waren, hatte er keinen rufen lassen.

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Die meisten Schüler hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Einige hatten sich vor dem Kaminfeuer zusammengefunden und versuchten sich dort zu wärmen, obwohl es Noch Spätsommer war war es jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum unangenehm kühl.

Seamus saß auf der Gryffindorcauch – die Arme um die Beine gelegt – wippte er fast apathisch hin und her.

Lavender, die ihm eine Weile gedankenverloren zugesehen hatte, stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der sie zuvor gedankenverloren gelehnt hatte und schlurfte zu dem Klassenkameraden herüber.

„Seamus...", flüsterte sie leise und stupste ihn vorsichtig an.

„Seamus? Alles okay?"

Als immer noch keine Antwort kam, der junge Mann aber immer noch teilnahmslos vor und zurück wippte, ließ sie sich neben ihm fallen und hielt ihn fast schon grob fest.

„Seamus!", rief sie grob, so dass die umsitzenden erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Nun erreichten ihre Worte den Rothaarigen und ließen ihn innehalten.

Langsam drehte er ihr seinen Kopf zu und sah ihr emotionslos in die Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich schaffe das nicht.", flüsterte er heiser. „Ich schaff das nicht...", müde schlug er die Augen nieder und schüttelte noch einmal seinen Kopf leicht, als wollte er damit das Gesagte unterstreichen.

„Sag so etwas nicht!", Lavender fasste das Gesicht des Mannes und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hör zu, ja, hör mir zu! Wir schaffen das. Wenn wir zusammen halten schaffen wir das! Hörst du! Wir schaffen das.", sie schüttelte ihn leicht.

Seamus sah sie unverwandt an, schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt."

Lavender riss den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern. Brachte aber kein Wort heraus, als sie den Ernst in seinen Augen sah.

„Wir sollten nicht so schnell aufgeben.", sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Das wollen die doch nur! Wir sollten nicht so schnell aufgeben, solange es noch Hoffnung gibt!"

„Hoffnung? Lavender, wo siehst du denn hier Hoffnung? Dumbledore ist was weiß ich wo. Glaubst du ernsthaft, das eine handvoll eingeschüchterter Auroren es mit was weiß ich wie vielen hundert Todessern aufnehmen könnte? Nein Lavender, Hoffung sehe ich hier keine!"

„Aber…ach hör zu", sie rutschte etwas weiter nach hinten, so dass Seamus sich gegen sie lehnen konnte und nun mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch zu liegen kam.

„Also, ich erzähl dir jetzt eine Geschichte..."

_„Es waren einmal ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen und mochten sich gern. Aber sie waren keine Geschwister. Der Vater des Mädchens hatte sich einst eine neue Frau genommen, nachdem seine erste – die Mutter des Mädchens – am Kindbettfieber gestorben war. So hatte das kleine Mädchen ein großes Brüderchen bekommen, das sich sehr um es kümmerte. Sie wuchsen nebeneinander auf, als wären sie von je her Geschwister gewesen. Liebten sich, sorgten für einander und waren immer für den anderen da..."_

„Lavender! Du brauchst mir keine Märchen zu erzählen!"

„Pst, sei doch still Seamus! Ich will es hören, Lavender, red bitte weiter!", warf Neville ungeduldig ein.

Die junge Frau lächelte kurz in die Runde und fuhr dann mit ihren Erzählungen fort.

_„Also, als der kleine Junge und das kleine Mädchen zu einem jungen Mann und einer hübschen, jungen Frau herangewachsen waren, geschah es, dass der Vater sehr krank wurde und dazu verpflichtet war, im Bett zu bleiben. _

_Doch er war der weiseste Mann im Dorfe gewesen und hatte es stets geschafft, das kleine, hinter einem Wald versteckte Dorf vor Feinden zu schützen. Es war sogar von solcher Weisheit gewesen, dass jeder Bürger des kleinen Dorfes stets bei ihm um Rat gefragt hatte. Handelte es sich um die Lösung eines Streites oder um die Heilung einer schweren Krankheit. Er hatte immer objektiv den richtigen Weg gesucht und hatte stets heilen können. Doch seine eigene Krankheit vermochte er nicht zu heilen. Sie war ein Fluch der Feinde. Ein Fluch, den er nicht zu brechen in der Lage war und jeder im Dorfe wusste, das seine Zeit nun um war. Nun geschah es, dass der Vater seine Kinder und seine Frau zu sich rief, in einer Nacht, in der es ihm sehr schlecht ging. Er gab ihnen folgendes auf: _

_„Wer mir von euch vor meinem Tod – so sprach er – eine Schüssel frischer blauer Himbeeren bringt, dem falle mein gesamtes Erbe zu und er solle über dieses Dorf herrschen und walten." _

_Seine Ehefrau beugte sich sofort zu ihm herunter und flüsterte – so dass die Worte nur ihn erreichten: _

_„Mein Ehemann und Herr, seid gewiss, ich werde sie euch bringen.", sie erhob sich und eilte aus dem Krankenzimmer. Dann trat der Sohn dieser Frau an das Bett, legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Mannes und sagte, so dass auch seine geliebte Schwester es hören konnte: _

_„Vater, wenn das dein Wunsch ist, so werden wir ihm Folge leisten, denn dein Wort soll auch in dieser Stunde unser Gebot sein." So erhob auch er sich und ließ die die junge Frau vortreten, welche sich sobald in die Arme ihres Vaters warf. _

_„Vater, bleibe bei uns. Versprich mir, bleibe bei uns. Und ich werde tun, was immer du verlangst!" Ihre salzigen Tränen tropften auf die alte, müde Haut ihres Vaters, der ihr vorsichtig über die Wange wischte und dann in einem schwerfälligen, traurigen Ton antwortete: _

_„Meine kleine Ira, ich kann dir kein Versprechen geben, für etwas, das ich nicht halten kann. Denn ich weiß, dass es keine Hoffung für mich gibt. Und habe auch du keine Hoffnung, geliebte Tochter, denn der Fluch ist zu mächtig und ich bin zu alt. Morgen zu Mitternacht werde ich nicht mehr bei dir sein können. Geh mit Zion, mein Herz."_

_Dann verließen auch Zion und Ira das Krankenzimmer._

_Sie nahmen sich ihre Mantel, zogen sich Stiefel über und gingen hinaus in den meterhohen Schnee. Ja, es war Winter und seit Jahren hatte es hier keinen so hohen Schnee und so kalte Luft gegeben. Doch sie machten sich auf die Suche nach den Beeren, die eigentlich nur im Sommer reiften. Vor ihnen zeichne4tnen sich deutlich die Schritte der Mutter ab, die das Haus schon vor längerem verlassen hatten. So entschieden sie sich, eine andere Richtung zu wählen._

_Sie stapften lange durch den kalten Schnee. Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen und dir Kälte hatte sich schon lange durch ihre Mäntel geschlichen und ihre Körper gekühlte, als sie in wenigen Metern Entfernung ein kleines Licht ausmachen konnten._

_So beieilten sie sich – sich immer wieder gegenseitig aufhelfend und stützend- zu dem Licht zu gelangen. Und als sie direkt davor standen, merkten sie, dass es eine kleine Hütte war. Zaghaft streckte die junge Frau ihre Finger aus und klopfte sacht gegen das Holz der kleinen Tür. Kurz darauf steckte eine kleine, grimmige Gestalt ihren Kopf durch die Luke und funkelte die beiden zornig an: „Was wollt ihr so spät an meiner Tür? Schert euch weg, wenn euch euer Glück lieb ist!"_

_„Herr Zwerg, verzeiht unsere späte Störung. Wir bitten um ein Quartier für die Nacht. Wir sind lange gereist und durchgefroren. Gebt uns nur eine kleine Nische, dass wir uns aufwärmen können. Um mehr bitten wir nicht.", antwortet der junge Mann und legte schützend seinen Arm um die Schultern der fröstelnden Frau._

_Da erhellte sich das mürrische Gesicht des Zwerges und er bat sie hinein. _

_Drinnen gab er ihnen warme Suppe und überließ ihnen sein großes, warmes Bett._

_Als sie am nächsten morgen spät aufwachten, erschraken sie._

_Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, so dass ihnen nur noch wenig Zeit blieb, um die Beeren für den Vater zu suchen. Als sie sich in der Wohnung umsahen, fanden sie den Zwerg nicht vor. Doch auf dem niedrigen Tischchen lag eine Nachricht._

_„Sucht hinter den sieben Eschen. Dort führt ein Weg zu drei Nestern. Dann werdet ihr finden, was ihr sucht."_

_Eilig packten die Beiden ihre Sachen zusammen und eilten aus der Hütte._

_Nicht weit entfernt erkannten sie die Baumgruppe._

_Als sie sie erreichten, erkannten sie einen dünnen Weg, frei von jedem Schnee. Sie folgten ihm und nach nur wenigen Metern stießen sie auf die drei Nester. In jedem der Nester lagen drei goldene Eier._

_Zion wollte bereits nach den Eiern greifen, es waren Phönixeier – Selten, und es war ein Wunder hier so viele zu finden. Denn es hieß, dass der Phönix aus der Asche wiedergeboren wurde, und nur selten, wenn er der Welt ein Geschenk machen wollte, Eier legte._

_So griff Ira schnell nach der Hand des Bruders und hielt ihn davon ab, davon zu nehmen._

_„Sie sind frei. Sei dankbar, für das Geschenk."_

_Stattdessen griff Zion nun nach den herrlich dunklen Himbeeren, die um diese Nester herum wuchsen. Bald hatten die ein Schüsselchen gefüllt und machten sich auf dem Rückweg._

_Erst spät in der Nacht – der Vollmond war bereist aufgegangen – erreichten sie das bekannte Zuhause. Schnell rannten sie zum Haus, in das Zimmer ihres Vaters._

_„Ich wusste, ihr würdet es schaffen!", flüsterte er und aß eine der Himbeeren. „ihr habt diesen Weg auf euch genommen, obwohl ihr wusstet, dass ihr mich nicht retten könnt. Ihr habt gehandelt, obwohl ihr wusstet, dass es keine Hoffung gibt. Ich danke euch."_

_Dann schloss er müde die Augen."_

Mit diesen Worten endete Lavender und sah in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

„Das war eine traurige Geschichte", murmelte jemand.

„Ich wollte euch damit nur sagen, dass es immer etwas gibt, dass man tun kann, auch wenn man selbst nicht glaubt, dass es etwas bringt, sollte man doch kämpfen solange man kann.", erklärte Lavender.

„Und wie lange glaubst du, kann man?", fragte Seamus und richtete sich wieder auf.

Lavender blickte ihn ernst an.

„Solange man lebt!"

Keuchend brach er über ihr zusammen. Ein dichter Schweißfilm überzog ihre beiden erhitzten Körper und ihr schneller Atem ließ kleine weiße Wölkchen in der kalten Luft entstehen.

Sie legte ihre Arme erschöpft um den Rücken des Slytherins, dessen Kopf auf ihre Brust gebettet war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

Er hatte nicht nur mit ihr geschlafen, er hatte sie geliebt. Noch immer konnte sie seine federleichten Berührungen auf ihrem Körper spüren, seine vorsichtigen Küsse als er sie zu ersten Mal berührte.

Jetzt, wo all ihre negativen Empfindungen aus ihrem Kopf gelöscht waren, ihre Angst verdrängt war, erfüllte sie ein ihr unbegreifliches Glücksgefühl, eine neuen Hoffung.

Draco schien ihr neue Kraft gegeben zu haben, neuen Mut.

Seine zuvor noch schnellen Atemzüge wurden allmählich ruhiger und als sie ihm vorsichtig eine Strähne des verschwitzten Haares aus dem Gesicht strich, merkte sie, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Zufrieden zog sie sich noch ein wenig weiter an ihn heran und schloss ebenfalls erschöpft die Augen.

_Dank für Reviews geht an:_

_Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: deine Meinung find ich klasse, ich verstehe dich auch. Aber außergewöhnliche Situationen folgen außergewöhnliche Handlungen. Du schreibst auch? Na dann kannst du mich ja etwas verstehen… Gruß Jinx_

_die Riesin: jep, und hier geht es weiter! Mal sehen, vielleicht – oder sicherlich- geh ich im nächsten Chap etwas mehr af die Beiden ein. Gruß Jinx_

_Esta: na, ob sie so früh auf Dumbledore trifft? Wir werden sehen. Du scheinst aber echt gefallen am Butterbier gefunden zu haben ;) Aber, wo steht, dass Draco graue Augen hat? Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht, ich habe von eisblau bis grau alles gehört und mich in dieser FF kurzerhand dafür entschieden. Lucius magst du nicht? Er ist doch so wunderbar ... Slytherin._

_Black Sil: soll ich dich trosthalber Black Bell nennen oder bleibst du jetzt lieber dabei?_

_Meta Capricorn: Meine Güte, was ein schönes langes Review! Nein, der Engel wurde nicht von ihm ermordet, aber verraten. Das ist im Moment noch nicht so wichtig für die Handlung, sie ist ja auch nur eine Randfigur, na vielleicht klär ich später noch ein wenig über sie und ihre Vergangenheit auf._

_Oh, ich kenne das. Diskutiert man einmal mit den Großeltern, gibt es kein Ende. Aber wenn du schreibst „die Demokratie ist mit ihren Gesetzen nurzlos" kann ich dem – zwar nur gering- aber zustimmen. Ich meine, zur Demokratie gehört ja, dass das Volk mitbestimmen kann, je mahr das der Fall ist, so größer ist die Demokratie und die Gesetze sind dafür da, diese Demokratie zu schaffen. Ich denke auch, dass das so ist. Nur leider können wie Bürger nicht viel mitbestimmen. Gut, wir können wählen, es gibt ab und zu ein Volksentscheid, aber schau dir nur Harz4 an, es gab so viele Demos mit zigtausend Menschen, die dagegen waren, und was hat es gebracht? Wir wurden doch gar nicht gefragt! Und ich denke, dass dein Opa das vielleicht meint. Klar, die Gesetze schaffen theoretisch Demokratie, aber es wird so oft über den Kopf des Volkes entschieden, obwohl es gerade das Volk betrifft, Demos haben keinen Erfolg – so etwas schränkt die Demokratie in Deutschland extrem ein. Oh ich babble wieder zu viel. Du musst doch lesen und reviewn :) ! Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel Jinx_

_Noel McKey: Ich glaube … ich bring den Paps von Draco noch ein bisschen mit ein, er ist doch wirklich eine interessante Person, nicht? Ach und, heißt ‚Noel" nicht eigentlich Weihnachten auf französisch?_

_all: Leute, eure Namen sind echt interessant, wenn ihr wollt, erklärt sie mir doch mal. Ich bin neugierig!_

_So, und zwei dinge müsst ihr tun, bzw es wäre sehr lieb von euch. _

_1. Drückt mir die Daumen, ich habe nächste Woche ein Vorstellungsgespräch_

_2. Drückt das Knöpfchen da unten und schickt mir ein Review_

_selbstgebrautes Butterbier herumgibt_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Jinx_


	13. Angel and Death

_Ja, wir haben April. Und April macht was er will. Heute Sonne, morgen Regen, was wird es übermorgen geben?_

_Na, war das hübsch gedichtet? Bin gerade so in Frühlingslaune. Genießt ihn, solange er noch da ist. Und jetzt genießt:_

**Angel and Death**

_„Was ist aus dem Augenblick geworden, als man zum ersten Mal vom Tod erfuhr? Es muss ihn gegeben haben, den Augenblick- In der Kindheit – als einem zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, dass man nicht ewig so weiter lebt...es muss doch verheerend gewesen sein, sich tief in das Gedächtnis eingegraben haben. Jedoch ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Es ist mir überhaupt nicht wiederfahren. Wir werden wohl schon geboren, mit einer Ahnung von unserer Sterblichkeit...bevor wir noch das Wort dafür kennen. Bevor wir überhaupt wissen, dass es Worte gibt…" Rosencrantz_

In den Gängen war es dunkel. Sie wagte es nicht, den Zauberstab auszuprobieren. Zum einen, weil sie noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben so einen hölzernen Stab benutzt hatte, zum anderen war ihr die Gefahr zu groß, jetzt erwischt zu werden. Ein ‚Lumos' kam also nicht in Frage.

Sie fürchtete sich nicht, na ja, vielleicht ein wenig. Gott sei Dank wusste sie noch, wo sie lang gehen musste. Von außen hatte sie noch Licht durch das Bürozimmer scheinen sehen und sie war sich sicher, dass es das Büro von Lucius Malfoy gewesen war.

Und jetzt musste sie unbedingt zu ihm. Sie hatte etwas herausgefunden, oder anders gesagt, es war ihr zu Ohren gekommen.

Ein Gerücht. Hogwarts sei gefallen, sagt man. Der dunkle Lord hielte es besetzt. Es habe auch schon viele Anschläge auf Muggel, ja sogar auf ganze Dörfer gegeben.

Diese Gerüchte, obgleich sie eben nur Gerüchte waren, waren es, die ihr Angst machten. Nicht Lucius Malfoy und seine Erscheinung. Diese Gerüchte. Denn sie würden bedeuten, dass sie erheblich hinter ihrem Zeitplan arbeitet.

Eigentlich war es nur ihr Job gewesen, Dumbledore zu schützen, dass er nicht in die Fänge des Bösen gerät. Aber anscheinend war all dies schon geschehen und sie musste schläunigst umplanen. Und dazu brauchte sie nun jemanden, der mit den Geflogenheiten dieser Welt, dieser Zeit vertraut war, der die Menschen kannte, und zwar nicht nur aus den Aufzeichnungen aus dem Buch des Lebens so wie sie.

Sie kam vor der Bürotür zum Stehen. Licht schien durch den kleinen Türspalt, sodass sie sicher war, dass es sich das gesuchte Büro handelte.

Ohne Anzuklopfen trat sei ein.

Was sie vorfand ließ sie stocken.

Vor ihr saß nicht, wie erwartet Lucius Malfoy.

Stattdessen blickte sie in ein blasses, ebenso geschocktes Gesicht eines Mannes. Schwarze Haare, ebenso dunkle Augen.

Gebeugt über ein paar Papiere.

Einige Pergamentrollen lagen geöffnet, das Siegel gebrochen auf dem Schreibtisch.

Juliana blinzelte, als dürfte das, was sie sah, nicht sein. Dann schien sie sich wieder zu fassen und musterte ihren Gegenüber fragend.

„Sirius Black"

„Juliana von Nikomedien, du...hast mich überrascht.", gestand Sirius und richtete sich vollständig auf.

„Sei froh, dass ich es war und nicht einer dieser Ministeriumsangestellten. Was machst du hier, wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen und überhaupt…", sie ließ sich auf den vertrauten Sessel fallen und musterte ihn:

„Wie hast du es geschafft, als Dominationes hier herunter zu kommen, so weit ich weiß hast du noch ein paar Jahrzehnte Dienst abzuleisten, bevor du reisen darfst und nur, weil du durch deinen glorreichen Fall durch die Himmelsforte ein paar Ränge weiter oben angefangen hast, als alle anderen Normalsterblichen, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht, ohne Erlaubnis hier aufzukreuzen und in meine Arbeit zu pfuschen und abgesehen davon weißt DU EIGENTLICH, WAS DU DAMIT ANGERICHTET HAST?"

„Silentio", flüsterte Sirius lächelnd und wand sich dann dem Engel zu.

„Es ist schön zu hören, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Du hast Recht, ich hatte keine Erlaubnis, aber ich habe ein Gespräch der höchsten mitbekommen, was hier unten los ist. Ich musste einfach etwas tun. Ich habe keine Erlaubnis bekommen, aber du musst verstehen…"

„Ich muss verstehen, dass du handeln musstest, weil dein Patensohn hier unten ist? Sirius, die Welt ist dir noch viel zu wichtig. Du bist kein ausgebildeter Engel. Wegen dir ist die Venus expodiert…"

„Was?"

„Das ist so ein Nebeneffekt, ein „Lichtspiegelung", wenn ein Engel sich aus dem Himmel sozusagen „sprengt". Du hattest nicht die Erlaubnis hier runter zu kommen und meiner Meinung nach bist du noch nicht bereit dazu. Die Menschen sind dir noch wichtig. Und du hast dir eine Menge Ärger eingebrockt. Die Höchsten werden nicht glücklich sein, dass du durch die Explosion die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen auf sie gelenkt hast. Glaubst du nicht, dass es Absicht ist, dass die Menschen nichts vom Himmel wissen? Oh Sirius, ob Mensch ob Engel, du schaffst es immer, dich im Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Sirius setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf, doch seine Augen zeigten, dass er die sache nicht so ernst nahm.

Juliana seufzte. Leicht würde es mit ihm nicht werden. Aber vielleicht war es auch gut, dass er hier war.

„Hast du denn wenigstens etwas gefunden?"

Sirius Augen leuchteten erfreut auf. Froh, dass sie endlich das Thema wechselte.

„Ja", er hielt ihr eine Pergamentrolle entgegen.

„Okay, ich weiß zwar nicht, was es uns bringen wird, aber ich glaube, wir sind jetzt in der Nähe der Eingangshalle.", flüsterte Hermine Draco zu und hielt kurz an, um um die Ecke zu schauen.

Draco beließ es als Antwort dabei, sie weiter vorwärts zu stoßen.

Seit sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie dieses flaue Gefühl im Bauch. Es schien ihr, als hätte sie das, was geschehen war, nicht tun dürfen, als müsse sie es bereuen. Doch stattdessen reute sie nichts, nicht eine Sekunde. Sie hatte es genossen und es war verdammt schön gewesen. Seine Küsse … wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte konnte sie seine sanften Berührungen noch immer auf ihrem Körper spüren.

Was also sollte das Gefühl? Sie hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen.

Und Draco machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Es schien, als hätte er alles wieder vergessen. Als wär es nur mal eben so geschehen und absolut ohne jegliche Bedeutung. Er verhielt sich so distanziert das sie sich fragte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch etwas falsch gemacht hat oder alles viel zu ernst nahm.

Hermine warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, bevor sie schnell um die Ecke huschte. Draco war ihr gefolgt und sah nun gebannt auf das Tor nach draußen keine fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Es war offen - aber, was sie nicht eingeplant hatten war, dass sie ebenfalls bewacht wurde.

„Draco...und das Schlammblut, ich habe euch erwartet.", begrüßte sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme und Lucius Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten heraus, seinen Zauberstab auf die Beiden gerichtet.

„Expelliamus", rasch fing er die beiden Zauberstäbe auf und winkte zwei weitere Todesser heran.

„Ich darf doch?", fragte er süffisant grinsend und steckte die Stäbe ein. „Ergreift sie!", befahl er kalt.

„Lucius", spuckte Draco und sah hasserhüllt zu seinem Vater auf.

Hermine versuchte sich krampfhaft aus dem Griff des Todessers hinter sich zu befreien. Sie war von einem Moment auf den anderen so sehr überrascht worden, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig hatte reagieren können und daher nun gefangen war.

„Granger – ich dacht, sie hätten dich auch erwischt, aber anscheinend ist doch noch einer von Euch übrig geblieben, was ich wohl dem Verrat meines Sohnes verdanken kann?", stellte Lucius fest. „Bringen wir sie zum Lord, er wird schon Gebrauch für sie haben."

Draco erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters kalt. _‚Also war es doch Absicht...'_

Sie wurden nach vorne gestoßen und die Gänge in Richtung großer Halle weitergeführt.

„Du kannst dich immer noch um entscheiden, Draco.", bemerkte Lucius nüchtern, denn obwohl er es nicht zeigte, lang ihm das Wohl seines Sohnes immer noch sehr am Herzen. Draco war sein einziger Sohn und würde das auch für immer bleiben, auch wenn dieser andere Ideale vertrat als er selbst.

„Nein danke", spuckte dieser unberührt aus. „lieber geh ich drauf..."

„Das wirst du auch, mein Sohn, das wirst du auch.", sagte Lucius mehr zu sich selbst, sodass die anderen ihn nicht verstanden.

Sie hatten die Große Halle erreicht und Lucius Malfoy öffnete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Tür.

In diesem Moment erfüllte eine tiefe innere Ruhe die Gryffindor. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie gefangen war, hatte sie keine Angst sondern viel mehr das Gefühl, dass sie jetzt noch nicht sterben würde – und das machte ihr Hoffnung.

„Lucius, wen bringst du mir da?", klirrte eine kalte Stimme. Voldemorts Stimme. Draco hatte sie schon einmal gehört, damals, beim Ritual.

_Rückblende_

_Es war Anfang der letzten Sommerferien gewesen. Die Weihe mehrerer bereitwilliger Hogwartsschüler in einer alten Kapelle._

_Kaltes Mondlicht hatte die ganze Szenerie erleuchtet und die murmelnden Stimmen der Todesser die Luft erfüllt._

_Sie hatten schwören müssen und den Eid mit Blut besiegeln müssen. Erst Padma Patil, dann war er an der Reihe gewesen._

_Die Stimme Voldemorts hatte durch den Raum gehallt – kalt und klanglos._

_„Draco Malfoy"_

_Draco__ wusste nicht, was passiert war. Oder besser gesagt was in diesem Moment mit ihm geschah. Alles schien viel schneller zu gehen, seine Gedanken rasten und er erfasst die Szenerie mit solch einer Stärke, das ihm schlecht wurde._

_Padma__ Partil – gerade geweiht – lag sich windend auf dem Boden. Eine kleine Blutlache neben ihr. Die Luft roch nach Macht, Blut und Gift, so stark, dass sie ihm Tränen in die Augen jagten. _

_Der Blick seines Vaters – nicht mehr emotionslos, sondern erwartungsvoll, beinahe stolz. _

_Snape__, wie er nachdenklich das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm betrachtet. _

_Und Goyle, wie er ihn auffordernd ansieht, selbst schon von Vorfreude erfüllt._

_All diese Eindrücke wirkten für einen Sekundenbruchteil stark auf den Slytherin._

_Die innere Übelkeit wuchs. Er wollte das alles nicht, er wusste es, fühlte, wie sein Körper sich wehrte, wie sein Verstand „Nein" schrie, wie sein Herz sich weigerte, denn es wusste, dass es später kein Mitspracherecht mehr haben würde, und daher schrie es am Lautesten._

_Und Draco hörte auf es. _

_Zum Ersten Mal in seinem Leben hörte er auf es._

_Er hatte selbst noch nicht bemerkt, dass er sich entschieden hatte, als er schon aus der Kapelle geflohen war und die kühle, duftende Nachtluft ihn beruhigte._

_Er war weiter gerannt, immer weiter, bis zu der Stelle, an der er hatte apparieren können._

_Rückblick-Ende_

„wie ich sehe, erinnerst du dich.", sprach Voldemort ihn an.

_Verfluchter Leglimentiker_, dachte Draco, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

„Oh, es ist eine sehr angenehme Gabe – ich könnte sie dir lehren.", bot er an und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich, als würde er versuchen zu lächeln.

„Danke, ich verzichte.", entgegnete dieser desinteressiert.

Voldemort sah die beiden Gefangen kurz eindringlich an, bevor er sie beiseite winkte und einen der Todesser mit einem Befehl losschickte.

„Noch habt ihr die Wahl. Ihr könnt euch mir anschließen, mir dienen. Ich gebe euch diese Chance, auch wenn ihr sie nicht verdient habt, nutzt sie!"

„Ich bin ein Malfoy. Malfoys kriechen vor niemandem im Dreck!", spuckte Draco aus und blickte seinen Vater herausfordernd an. Dieser jedoch wand seinen Blick ab.

Voldemort betrachtete interessiert die beiden Malfoys. Sein Blick blieb auf Hermine hängen, die sich angewidert im Raum umsah.

„Nun Gryffindor, was ist mit dir?", wand er sich an dies, wurde jedoch unterbrochen als der Todesser mit einer vor ihm gefesselten Frau die Halle betrat.

„Sie sagte, sie sei es, Meister.", meldete dieser, stieß sie vor den Thron und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen.

Voldemort erhob sich und schritt auf die Gryffindor zu.

„Du bist also die Vertrauensschülerin?"

Hermine blickte verwirrt auf Lavender. Sie trug ihren Umhang.

Lavender hob den Kopf und sah sich im Raum um. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht und ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, als sie Hermine erkannte, doch dann wand sie sich wieder an den Lord und nickte leicht.

„Gut...wie ist dein Name?"

Lavender schwieg. Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine herüber, welche verzweifelt und entschuldigend zurück sah.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", fauchte Voldemort und packte ihren Kopf und drehte ihr Gesicht ihm zu. Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn anklagend an. Verschwunden war die Angst. Ein Phänomen was sich bei vielen Menschen zeigt, wenn sie wissen, dass sie nichts mehr tun können und dass im Buch ihres Lebens schon die letzte Seite geschrieben wurde.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Voldemort noch einmal, ihrem Blick standhaltend.

Doch Lavender schwieg. Sie fühlte, würde sie jetzt reden, würde sie auf jede Frage antworten. Und das wäre Verrat. Verrat an ihren Freunden, Idealen – Verrat an sich selbst.

Voldemort hob seine Hand, bereit, zuzuschlagen, ließ sie jedoch kurz darauf sinken.

„Man schlägt keine Frauen – CRUCIO!", blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn auf die Frau, deren Gesicht sich schmerzerfüllt verzog, jedoch ließ sie keinen Ton über ihre Lippen kommen.

Voldemort nahm den Fluch von ihr und sah sie eindringlich an.

Lavender hielt seinem Blick stand, sank jedoch schwach auf den Boden.

„Ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance…", Voldemorts Stimme war zornerfüllt und seine Hand zitterte leicht. Er hasste es, wenn er über eine Person keine Macht hatte. Und dieses Mädchen hatte um sich eine Festung gebaut und ließ ihn nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen. Eine Technik, die manche Laien oft unbewusst verwendeten, wenn sie mit Leglimentik konfrontiert wurden. Sie beantworteten die Frage gedanklich absichtlich falsch und mehrfach, sodass sie sich wiedersprach.

„sag mir...wie lautet dein Name!"

Doch Lavender antwortete nicht. Ihre Lippen waren aufgebissen blutig. Ihre Muskeln zitterten unkontrolliert. Nachwirkungen des Fluches. Sie fühlte sich schwach, hilflos, aber überlegen.

_Ich werde nicht antworten!_

„Crucio!", rief der dunkle Lord zornig aus.

Der Strahl traf die Gryffindor, ließ ihren Körper erbeben, sie verzweifelt nach Luft schnappen und dann – leblos zusammensinken.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du meinst, Lucius gehört zu denen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Hast du seine Aura nicht gelesen?"

„Ich konnte nicht, meine Wahrnehmung muss sich erst an die Umgebung gewöhnen."

„Okay…", Sirius seufzte und räumte die letzte Pergamentrolle verschlossen wieder an ihren Platz.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall schnell handeln. So wie es aussieht, wurde Hogwarts überrannt."

„Was meinte Lucius auf dem einen Pergament mit der Karte und den Lehrern?", fragte Juliana und erhob sich mühsam aus dem Sessel. Dieses ständige Hell-Dunkel auf der Erde machte sie noch wahnsinnig. Besonders diese Müdigkeit, die jetzt begann einzusetzen und woran sie so gar nicht gewöhnt war.

„Kaffee?"

„Was?"

„Kaffee, ein Getränk gegen die Müdigkeit."

„Ein Bett wär mir lieber."

„Dann komm, ich hab ein Zimmer im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'"

„Als wenn ich mit dir ein Zimmer teilen würde. Das ist mir zu gefährlich. Als wenn ich schlafen würde. Gib mit einen Kaffee", gähnte Juliana.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ Sirius zwei dampfende Becher Kaffee vor ihnen erscheinen.

„Das muss ich unbedingt irgendwann noch lernen", nuschelte Juliana und trank einen Schluck, bevor sie angeekelt das Gesicht verzog.

„Er meinte damit, dass die Lehrer wohl alle in die Karte eingesperrt wurden. Wahrscheinlich hat er das selbst gemacht, und dann auf dieser Liste abgestrichen, wen er hatte. Mich wundert nur, wie er das gemacht hat, wie er überhaupt in die Schule gekommen ist, die Schüler und die Lehrer wussten von seiner Todesserkarriere."

„Vielleicht, na ja, wenn das möglich ist, vielleicht hat er sich ja verwandelt?", schlug Juliana vor.

„Möglich, dass er ein nicht registrierter Animagus ist. Egal, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich dort hin."

Voldemort hatte die Leiche wegschaffen lassen und nur noch vereinzelte kleinere Blutflecke erinnerten überhaupt noch an das Geschehene. Doch sie entstellten den Raum nicht. Viel mehr schienen sie sich einzugliedern, dazu zugehören. Jemand, der die Große Halle noch nie als das gesehen hatte, was sie einmal war – nämlich ein weiter Festraum, ein Saal des Lichtes der jedem Besucher zu überwältigtem Staunen verleitete – dieser jemand würde meinen, das die Dunkelheit, die in dieser Zeit vorherrschte, schon immer hier gewesen war, hierher gehörte.

Draco war vor wenigen Minuten abgeführt worden. Er hatte sich geweigert, sich dem dunklen Lord zu unterwerfen und nun stand nur noch Hermine, umgeben von Todessern vor dem Thron.

Ihre innere Ruhe war mit dem Tod Lavenders nicht verschwunden, sondern hatte sich im Gegenteil dazu verstärkt in ihr ausgebreitet.

Ihr war angenehm warm, obwohl ein kalter Luftzug durch die Halle ging und die Flammen der Kerzen erzittern ließ.

„Du hast dich entschieden?", sagte der dunkle Lord und wand sich an die braunhaarige Frau vor ihm, welche leicht nickte, den Blick jedoch nicht von ihm abwand.

„Ja", sagte sie, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Das Gesicht Voldemorts verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. Er winkte kurz einem der Todesser, der daraufhin verschwand und dann mit einem silbernen Kelch in der einen und einem feinen Dolch in der anderen Hand zurückkehrte.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich verwirrt.

Voldemort nahm die Gegenstände entgegen. Sie wirkten in seinen Händen fehl am Platz. Knochige, vernarbte Finger rankten sich um edle Silbergegenstände. Aber das Metall glänzte nicht. Dumpf und matt schien die Oberfläche und die einst fein gearbeiteten Ränder waren schon seit langer Zeit abgegriffen.

Voldemort hatte dieses Besteck schon oft in den Händen gehalten. Damals, als sich seine ersten Jünger ihm anschlossen, über viele Jahre hinweg und auch jetzt wieder sollte es seinen Zwecken dienen.

„Trink", forderte der dunkle Lord Hermine auf und reichte ihr den Becher. Die Gryffindor hatte wie gebannt zugesehen, wie Voldemort seine Haut mit dem Dolch verletzt und einige Tropfen seines dunklen Blutes in den Kelch hatte gleiten lassen.

Sie nahm den Kelch mit leicht zitternden Händen entgegen.

Sie hatte Angst.

Ekel überkam sie bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dies Voldemorts Blut sei. Doch sie verdrängte die Gedanken daran.

Dunkel, beinahe schwarz, als wäre es nicht menschlich.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihn an die Lippen und trank. Sie trank bis auch der letzte Tropfen aus dem Kelch verschwunden war.

Dann taumelte sie.

Die Flüssigkeit schien sich in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten und ihr wurde kalt. Eine eiserne Schlinge fasste nach ihrem Herzen, umklammerte es und hüllte es ein.

Jegliche Wärme wich aus ihrem Körper, die sanften, braunen Augen wurden glasig und ihre Sicht verschwamm, bis vollkommene Dunkelheit sie umfing.

_Jo, das war's. Für heute natürlich. Leider schreibe ich in zwei Wochen mein Abitur. Leider in so fern, dass es viel viel viel zu früh ist und ich sooo völlig unvorbereitet bin. Leider auch, weil ich euch bis dann nicht schreiben kann. Daher kam auch dieses Kapitel so spät, weil ich gerade voll in den Vorbereitungen stecke. Es ist so viel. _

_Prüfungen:_

_27.04. Deutsch (LK)_

_29.04. Englisch (GK)_

_04.05. Mathe (GK)_

_09.05. Biologie (LK)_

_Ich bin eine Sachsen-Anhaltinerin, daher die vier Prüfungen schriftlich, denkt nicht, das wäre freiwillig. Nein, nein, unser wertes Bundesland liebt es, zu experimentieren, warum dann nicht auch mal mit einer flotten Bildungsreform. Wem schadest es? Außer uns Schülern natürlich, but: Who cares? _

_Oh, ich rege mich wieder auf. Nicht gut._

_Ich hoffe nur, das alles bald hinter mir zu haben und dann geh ich ab in den Westen ;) zu meinem Schatz. Und dann wird ich ausgebildet und studier. Bekomme Kinder und heirate und abends vorm schlafen gehen tippe ich ein wenig für euch und dann…_

_Merk ihrs, nicht wundern, ich bin nicht verrückt oder so. Sagen wir, es sind die Nerven. Ja, die Nerven. Das klingt gut. Oder noch besser, sagen wir, es ist Abi. Eine neue Krankheit. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist es aushalten._

_Ich glaube, ich mach hier Schluss. _

_Noch einen lieben Dank an alle so fleißigen Reviewer, macht weiter so. Wir packen das. Ich hab euch wahnsinnig lieb, so wie ihr meine Kapitel kommentiert, spitze!_

_Surviver333: wegen dir, wegen dir, meine Liebe, hab ich mich heute hin gesetzt und getippt! Ich hatte so lange schon ein schlechtes Gewissen und wegen dir, wenn ich das noch einmal betonen darf, war die Last auf meinem Gewissen durch dein Review so stark, dass ich tippen musste! Jep, endlich jemand der mich richtig antreibt!_

_Black Bell: danke fürs Daumendrücken. Ich war ja soo nervös. Aber es lief bei beiden Vorstellungsgesprächen gut. Bekomme in den nächsten Wochen Bescheid._

_Esta: Hier hast du noch einmal eine Portion Lucius. Ja, er ist wirklich etwas Besonders. Mathe war übrigens ganz gut. Schaff ne 10 im Halbjahr und das in Stochastik!_

_Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: wow, was ein Review, das ist ja, wahnsinnig lang uns ausführlich, ich danke dir! Ja, das Märchen ist absolut und hundertpro meine Eigene Phantasie ;) Was eine komplizierte Namenskombination! Hast dir ja richtig Mühe gegeben. _

_SFMK: danke dir_

_die Riesin: gern doch_

_Noel McKey: Noel als Namen kannte ich gar nicht, ist ja mal was ganz Kreatives! _

_Meta Capricorn: du hast Recht, jedes Gesetz als Volksentscheid ist absolute Zuvielareit, wenn man dann noch berechnet, dass so wenig Leute heute noch wählen gehen. Ja, das Problem Snape und Lehrer. Ich überlege ja, ob ich euch jetzt schon über Snape aufkläre. Die Lehrer sind auch so langsam mal dran. _

**_all: Na, was meint ihr, soll ich euch jetzt schon über Snape und die Lehrer aufklären? Zu Snape hat es ja schon ein paar kleine Infos gegeben. Was denkt ihr? Ah, ich hab da so eine kleine grausame Idee, oh ich mache heute meinem Namen volle Ehre, jedenfalls, was meint ihr dazu: Ihr schreibt mir, was ihr zu Snape und zu den Lehrern vermutet, und ich gebe im Gegenzug dazu ein paar mehr Infos frei? Und nein, das ist keine Erpressung, ich bin 18, ich darf das. Macht ihr mit? Übrigens ist das auch eine super Hilfe für mich, denn ich kenne ja die Geschichte als solche, sollte zumindest so sein. Daher, wenn man versucht, nicht alles sofort zu verraten, kann es passieren, dass die Aussage völlig falsch verstanden wird. Glaube ich jetzt zwar nicht, denn so viel wisst ihr ja nun noch nicht über Snape und über die Lehrerin, oh ich babble wieder so viel. Schreibt doch einfach, was so in eurer Phantasie zusammenkommt._**

_Herzlichen Dank_

_Eure Jinx _

_Butterbier ausgibt_


	14. Dunkelheit

**Dunkelheit**

_"Nun stehst du bleich,  
Zur Winter-Wanderschaft verflucht,  
Dem Rauche gleich,  
Der stets nach kältern Himmeln sucht."_

_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

Dunkelheit.

Sie war es, die sie umfing, sie fürsorglich einhüllte und jegliche Erinnerungen verschwinden lies.

Sanft glitt sie an ihr entlang, streichelte sie. Ihr Körper schien verschwunden und weit von ihr entfernt zu sein. Sie fühlte weder Schmerz noch gab es für sie Raum und Zeit. Diese undurchdringliche Schwärze hatte sich weit um sie ausgebreitet, nahm ihr Denken und Fühlen ein, lies ihr Leben illusionär erscheinen. Erscheinen? Sie wusste nicht, wo und wer sie war. War das hier ihr Leben? Oder nur ein Traum? Erinnerungen waren verloschen. Doch sie begehrte diese Finsternis. Diese Schwärze, die sie befreite und sie wünschte sich auf ewig in diesem scheinbaren Nichts gleiten zu können.

Doch plötzlich wurde der dunkle Mantel zerrissen. Geräusche verdrängten und zerstörten die angenehme Masse. Geräusche, die Hermine nicht in der Lage war zu identifizieren und sie kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen den Eindringling, denn sie begann zu fühlen zu denken und auf einmal brachen alle Erinnerungen wie eine mächtige Welle über sie hinein, drückten sie nieder und nahmen ihr ihren illusionären Glauben. Die Realität hatte sie eingeholt, schmerzhaft und plötzlich.

Auch ihr Körper machte sich bemerkbar. Sie fühlte die beklemmende Kälte und begann leicht zu zittern.

Leise Stöhnte sie auf, als sie die Augen blinzend öffnete und das gleißende Licht sie schmerzhaft blendete. Ein Schatten glitt über sie und nahm schnell Gestalt an.

„Trink das", sagte eine kalte Stimme zu ihr.

Eine Hand griff an ihren Hinterkopf und hob ihn leicht an. Eine andere presste ihr einen Becher gegen die Lippen und bereitwillig schluckte sie.

Sofort machte sich die ersehnte Wärme in ihr breit und sie fühlte, wie neue Kraft sie durchströmte.

Entschlossen öffnete Hermine die Augen und blickte geradezu auf Lucius Malfoy, der über ihr aufgerichtet stand.

Er blickte emotionslos auf sie hinab und musterte sie.

Sie war bleich. Ihre Haut war wie Pergament, an einigen Stellen sogar so dünn, dass man die dünnen Äderchen darunter sehen konnte. Sie schimmerten blau und standen in einem bizarren Kontrast zu ihrer Blässe. Ihre Lippen hingegen waren voll und rot wie Blut, die leicht spitzen Eckzähne dahinter konnte man nur vermuten.

„Was...?", begann Hermine, stockte jedoch, als sie ihre Umgebung wieder klar sehen konnte und sich immer noch in der großen Halle liegend wiederfand, weiter abgelegen von Thron, doch immer noch nah genug, um das Geschehen darum zu beobachten. Gerade kniete sich einer der Todesser vor Voldemort und überreichte ihm ein Papier, das Hermine eindeutig als die Karte des Rummtreibers erkannte.

„Ich habe sie befreit. Sie sind jetzt bei den anderen.", sagte der Todesser an den Lord gerichtet.

„Du bist jetzt ein Jünger des Lords.", lenkte Lucius ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und blickte verächtig auf sie hinab.

Hermine riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Du bist von ihm abhängig und wirst auch nicht ohne ihn leben können...", Lucius betrachtete sie misstrauisch, überlegend, ob sie überhaupt die Last tragen könnte, die ihr Schicksal mit sich brachte. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, wie sie vor ihm auf der niedrigen Pritsche lag, sodass er für einen kurzen Moment Mitleid mit ihr hatte.

Aber dieser Augenblick war auch schnell wieder vergangen und er sah nur noch das Schlammblut vor sich, das es geschafft hatte, ein ewiges Leben zu führen. Vorausgesetzt, der dunkle Lord wäre unsterblich.

„Er hat dich mit seinem Blut verbunden – ohne dieses wirst du nicht mehr leben können...", Lucius wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, doch als Hermine ihn auch weiterhin nur starr aus trüben Augen anblickte, sprach er weiter:

„Die Kälte, die du gefühlt hast, erscheint, wenn dein Körper nach seinem Blut verlangt. Oder anders gesagt, wenn der Lord Macht über deinen Geist und Körper gewinnt. Du wirst das Blut bekommen, wann immer du darum bittest. Du bist frei zu gehen, wohin du auch willst – aber du lebst nicht lange ohne sein Blut.", er betrachtete sie kritisch, doch als Hermine sich immer noch nicht regte, er aber alles gesagt hatte, beschloss er, zu gehen.

Obwohl er aus Überzeugung gegen Muggel und Schlammblütler war, setzte er eine geringe Hoffnung in Hermine. Sie hatte die Chance, das Schicksal der Welt zu ändern, wenn sie die richtigen Entscheidungen traf, sie wusste es nur noch nicht und wahrscheinlich würde sie es auch nie erfahren.

Aber der dunkle Lord hatte sie aus einem bestimmten Grund am Leben gelassen. Er wollte Kontrolle über sie, die Macht über ihre Fähigkeiten, Fähigkeiten, von denen sie noch nichts wusste.

Obwohl er mittlerweile – nach dem Verrat Snapes – die rechte Hand des Lords war, verabscheute er diesen. Sein Sohn hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Vielleicht zu spät, aber er hatte es getan. Und Lucius bewunderte diesen in gewisser Weise dafür, dass er seinen Idealen treu blieb. Er selbst hatte darin versagt und sich unterworfen.

Er konnte diesen Schritt nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aber er hatte noch eine stille Hoffnung, dass wenigstens sein Sohn einmal dem Namen der Malfoys Ehre machen würde.

Ihm selbst war das Leben nicht mehr wichtig. Er hatte schon seit langem versagt. Er wusste, dass er seine Familie hätte schützen sollen. Doch damals, als ihm die Macht angeboten worden war, hatte er nicht wiederstehen können. Nun war es zu spät. Doch sein Sohn hatte noch ein Leben vor sich und Lucius hoffte, dass dieser niemals die gleichen Fehler machen würde, wie er selbst sie einst getan hatte.

Das einzige, was er selbst nun noch anstrebte war, die Ehre des Namens Malfoy wieder herzurichten.

Gerade als er sich wieder in den Kreis der Todesser einreihte, wurde die Tür eufgestoßen und eine Waffe betrat die Halle, Seamus Finnigan mit sich führend.

„Mein Lord"

„Was hast du für mich, mein treuer Walther?", wand sich der Lord diesem und entließ somit die übrigen.

Die Waffe schleuderte den jungen Mann auf den Boden vor die Füße Voldemorts.

„Mein Lord"; begann dieser, „Ich will mich Euch anschließen."

Hermine war leicht zusammengezuckt, als sie die Worte aus Seamus Mund hörte.

_„Ich will mich euch anschließen"_

Vorsichtig rappelte sie sich von der Pritsche hoch und stolperte auf den Kreis zu. Gerade als sie sich an einem der Todesser vorbeidrängen wollte, um besser sehen zu können und um den Kreis zu betreten, wurde sie grob gepackt und zurückgezogen.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte in eisgraue Augen.

„_Das_ wäre dein Tod, Granger.", zischte Lucius leise.

Hermine wand ihren Blick wieder ab und schielte zwischen zwei Todessern hindurch.

_„Ich will mich euch anschließen"_

Noch lange hatten diese Worte in ihrem Kopf nachgeklungen.

Doch bald war ihrem Erschrecken Erstaunen gewichen.

Seamus Finnigan, einst Mitglied der DA war nun ein Todesser, in Voldemorts Augen.

Gerade wurde die Weihe vollzogen.

Es war das alte, bekannte, blutige Ritual.

In ihren Augen zählte Seamus nun zu dem Teil eines Planes, eines Planes, der sie alle befreien sollte.

Und es war ein guter Plan. Seamus war wie geschaffen für die Rolle des Spions, oder was auch immer er zu tun hatte – sie hoffte, er würde sie bald einweihen.

Er spielte gut. Seine Unterwürfigkeit gegenüber dem dunklen Lord hatte sie selbst einen Moment an seiner wirklichen Loyalität zweifeln lassen. Und die Kälte seiner Stimme jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken, sodass sie sich immer wieder daran erinnern musste, dass es ja zu dem Plan gehörte und dies alles nur gespielt war.

Nach dem Ritus hatten sich die Todesser wieder verstreut. Seamus hatte sich vor den Lord gekniet und sie hatten lange geredet. Hermine hätte gern gewusst, was sie besprachen, doch sie wagte sich nicht näher ran.

Also blieb sie nahe dem Tor stehen und wartete ab.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Doch irgendwann erhob sich Seamus, verbeugte sich noch einmal, drehte sich um und eilte auf das Tor zu.

Grob packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

Eine Weile war sie hinter ihm hergestolpert, bis sie es geschafft hatte, sich seinem Schritt anzupassen.

Nachdem sie zahlreiche Treppen und Gänge passiert hatten, betraten sie die Kerker.

Sie sah nachdenklich zu dem in Schwarz gehüllten Mann neben sich.

Doch die ganze Zeit über hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt und Hermine brannte darauf, von dem Plan zu erfahren.

Gerade kehrten sie in einem gut beleuchteten, jedoch nur durch einen Todesser bewachten Gang ein.

Dies war die passende Gelegenheit, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Jetzt könnte sie ihn fragen.

Doch im Vergleich zu dem, was sie am Meisten beschäftigte und eigentlich fragen wollte, waren die folgenden Worte belanglos – obgleich sie von der Antwort überrascht war.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Zu den Gefangenen – sie wurden verlegt.", antwortete er kalt und knapp, wie als würde er seine Umgebung nicht wirklich wahrnehmen.

„Seamus?"

„Hermine?"

„Was habt ihr vor?"

Nun waren die Worte über die Lippen. Nun würde sie es erfahren.

„Wer soll was vorhaben?", fragte er – jedoch ohne einen Funken Interesse in seiner Stimme.

Hermine seufzte ungeduldig.

„Hör mal", Hermine stoppt und brachte ihn ebenfalls dazu, zu stoppen. „Du hast dich Voldemort angeschlossen und das sicher zu einem Zweck. Ich gehöre zu euch – und das weißt du! Also kannst du mir auch ruhig von dem Plan erzählen!"

Seamus musterte sie kritisch, wand sich dann aber auch gleich wieder zum Gehen.

„Es gibt keinen Plan"

„Aber...", Hermine schloss eilig wieder zu ihm auf.

„Hör zu, Hermine!", zischte Seamus und packte die Gryffindor grob an den Schultern.

„Es. gibt. keinen. Plan! Kapiert? Ich habe mich Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen, weil ich keinen Bock habe in diesem dreckigen Loch zu verhungern oder sonst wie zu krepieren. Es gab für mich keine Hoffnung mehr, klar soweit? Ich bin nicht mehr auf deiner Seite. Ich bin auf der Seite von überhaupt niemand. Das einzige was ich will ist _überleben_! Und das ist der _einzige_ Weg, den es dafür gibt, und du und die anderen solltet ihn auch gehen. Schau dich doch an. Was ist aus dir geworden? So schön du einmal warst, jetzt siehst du aus wie der wandelnde Tod. Deine Haut, bleich. Deine Augen, ohne jeden Glanz, jede Hoffung. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich an verlorene Hoffnungen zu klammert. Lavender ist tot, Hermine! TOT! Diese Welt ist nicht unsere – sie will uns nicht, also warum sollten wir für sie kämpfen?"

Seamus lies seine letzte Frage unbeantwortet in der Luft hängen, trat einen Schritt von Hermine zurück und eilte dann den Gang weiter.

Langsam löste sich Hermine wieder aus ihrer Starre.

Seamus, der junge Mann mit dem sie gelacht, gelernt und gekämpft hatte – war gestorben. Das hier war jemand anderes gewesen.

Es klang grausam – und das war es auch.

Diese Zeit war grausam.

Und die Menschen machten sie dazu.

Sie seufzte traurig.

Nein! Nein! NEIN!

Sie durfte nicht einfach aufgeben. Durfte ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

„ABER DU KÄMPFST DOCH NICHT FÜR DIESE WELT!", rief sie ihm laut hinterher, sodass er stockte. Schnell rannte sie zu ihm und packte ihn an den Unterarmen. Sie wollte ihn packen, ihn durchschütteln, ihn anflehen, dass er aufhöre, so zu tun. Hoffend, dass er anfangen würde zu lachen – wie er es auch früher immer getan hatte.

Doch sie tat es nicht, fühlte sie doch, dass sie auch damit die kleinen Grübchen nicht zurück auf seine Wangen zaubern konnte. Krampfhaft suchte sie in seinen Augen nach Emotionen – und sie fand sie – ganz weit hinten, versteckt und verbannt.

„Du kämst doch für dich – für deine Ideale!", flüsterte sie eindringlich.

„Lavender hat für ihre Ideale gekämpft!"; spuckte er. „Und? Was hat sie dafür erhalten? Den Tod!"

„Ja, aber es war ein ehrenhafter Tod!", verteidigte sie.

„Und? Was hätte ich davon? Ich wäre tot – und dann? Was ist dann? Nichts? Unendliche Leere? Die Muggel haben ja wenigstens einen Gott, auf den sie hoffen können und was haben wir? Hast du einmal die Bibel gelesen? Da steht drin, dass sie uns dort nicht wollen! _‚Die Hexen aber sollst du brennen lassen'_, so steht es dort. Und glaub mir, ein Leben unter Du-weißt-schon-wems Herrschaft mit was weiß ich wie vielen Crucios intus ist nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts im Verglich zur ewigen Verdammnis in der Hölle!", schloss er.

„Du hast sie geliebt, nicht wahr?"

Doch Seamus antwortete nicht mehr auf ihre Frage, sondern eilte weiter in den nächsten, diesmal sehr stark bewachten Gang.

Schnell eilte Hermine ihm hinter her.

„DU BIST VERDAMMT FEIGE!", schrie sie, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Dann bin ich das, aber es ist meine Sache, also halt dich da raus, okay? Hier, das ist die Tür zu deinen Freunden, ich gebe dir nur einmal diese Chance, weil ich weiß, wie wichtig sie dir sind, aber vergeude die Zeit nicht!"

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Wie konnte jemand nur so schnell aufgeben! Und außerdem, was soll das für eine Chance sein?

Hermine betrat zögerlich den Raum und nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass sich die schwere Tür wieder hinter ihr schloss. Der Raum war dämmrig und schien nur von einem kleinen, länglichen Fenster nahe der Decke beleuchtet zu werden.

„Lumus", flüsterte sie und sofort erhellte sich der Raum.

Ihr Blick blieb zuerst noch auf dem dreckigen Boden hängen, aus Angst, ihren Freunden in die Augen zu blicken.

„Hermine?", hauchte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

„Ginny!", Hermine eilte auf sie zu und schloss sie in ihre Arme, bebrochen war der Wiederstand und die Furcht.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte sei in den Raum und löste sich wieder von ihrer Freundin. Ihr Blick wanderte über Draco, der an der Wand lehnte und sie undefinierbar anblickte, schweifte zu einigen Lehrern herüber, darunter Remus und Professor Sprout, und blieb an ihren beiden besten Freunden hängen, die auf einer niedrigen Pritschen hockten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ron. Doch etwas an seiner Stimme ließ Hermine zusammenzucken, sie klang kalt, abweisend, verachtend.

„Es…es geht, danke.", antwortete sie stockend.

„Wo warst du, Hermine?", fragte Harry sie nun, er klang weniger kalt, eher misstrauisch.

„Ich…", sie knetete ihre Hände, verlegen um eine Antwort. „Ich war bei Voldemort"

Als ihre Freunde darauf nichts antworteten, versuchte sie erneut das drückende Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Ich habe euch etwas mitgebracht.", sie holte ein paar kleine Steine aus ihrem Umhang heraus und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Em...mein Zauberstab…", hektisch suchte sie in ihren Taschen danach und warf allen möglichen Kram auf den Tisch. „Also…", seufzte sie. „Man hat ihr mir wohl abgenommen, das ist etwas verwandeltes Obst...und eine Decke." In dem Moment, wo sie die Steine erneut berührte, verwandelten sie sich zurück.

Erstaunt blickte sie darauf, wurde aber von Ron abgelenkt.

„Hermine! Was willst du hier?", fragte er scharf.

„Ich...ich bringe euch nur das hier und außerdem wollte ich wissen, wie es euch geht...", stotterte sie, erschrocken von Rons Kälte.

„Hermine, was Ron sagen wollte ist – nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen. Du...es schein dir ganz gut zu gehen und obwohl du, nun ja, muggelgeboren bist, rennst du frei herum ... was mich wundert ist, wieso?", erklärte Harry vorsichtig.

Hermine trat erschrocken zurück, egal wie sanft Harry gesprochen hatte, es schien ihr, als hätte er ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ver...", sie räusperte sich grob. „Vertraut ihr mir überhaupt?"

„Hermine! Darum geht es doch nicht!"

„Doch! Genau darum geht es, RON! Ich will wissen, ob ihr mir noch vertraut!"

Hermine sah die Anwesenden nacheinander auffordernd an.

„Ich vertraue dir.", flüstere Virginia müde.

„Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt.", setzte Remus hinzu und nickte ihr ebenso zustimmend zu, wie auch die Lehrerin.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick weiter zu Draco wandern, der sie immer noch unverwandt anblickte. Doch nun konnte sie seinen Blick deuten und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen.

‚Du weißt, was ich für dich fühle'

Hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, vermochte jedoch nicht zu antworten.

„Hermine, du warst immer meine Freundin, und wirst es auch immer bleiben.", versprach Harry aufrichtig.

Nun blieb nur noch Ron übrig, der resignierend ausatmete.

„Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was mit dir geschehen ist, was du gemacht hast, dass du noch lebst", seufzte er. „Aber egal, was es war, ich kenne dich zu gut. Du würdest niemals irgendeinen Scheiß machen!", bekräftigte er.

Hermine hatte Mühe, ihre aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir immer noch eine Chance haben."

„Was ist das?"

Virginia hatte vorsichtig Hermines Sachen untersucht, die sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, als sie ihren Zauberstab gesucht hatte.

„Vielsafttrank", antwortete Snape und hob ein der Phiolen hoch. „Reicht aber maximal für zwei Personen."

Er lies den Trank in seine Tasche gleiten und faltete vorsichtig den kleinen Zettel auseinander.

Nachdenklich hob er seinen Blick und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Woher haben sie das?"

„Es…aus einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek, glaube ich."

„Das wird uns helfen. Es ist eine Wegbeschreibung. Wenn ich nicht irre zu einem lang vergessenem Raum."

_So ihr Lieben, das war es dann also für heute gewesen. Was meint ihr. Bekomm ich ein Review. Würde schon gern eure Meinung dazu wissen. Mittwoch schreibe ich Bio-Abi, die letzte schriftliche Prüfung. Dann wird es auch öfters was zu lesen geben und so langsam kommen wir auch zum Ende. Wenn ihr noch irgendwelche Wünsche habt, sagt bescheid, ich wird schauen, was sich machen lässt. Hier erst mal herzlichen Dank an alle Leser, die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Find ich wirklich lieb und vor allem auf fair von euch._

**Meta Capricorn:** so viele Fragen. Leider kann ich dir das nicht alles jetzt schon verraten. Bitte hab noch etwas Geduld. Es wird sich aber alles noch klären, versprochen. Magdeburg? Meine hoffentlich zukünftige Studierstadt smile. Komme aus einer Kleinstadt direkt neben Bitterfeld. Und gegen dieses Klischee der Industriestadt haben wir sogar einen kleinen Wald und viel viel grün. Die Vorurteile sind manchmal echt schlimm. Aber dass Magdeburger unfreundlich sein sollen, wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte das wären die Franzosen…

**skateZ:** das Zitat habe ich aus meiner Zitat- und Sprüchesammlung aufm Pc. Ich sammle schon seit ewig Zitate, die ich irgendwo im Netz finde und die mir gefallen. Aber das wird der Spruch von dir sein, denn „rückwärts in die Dunkelheit" von Pirat hab ich ja auch mal vor langer langer Zeit gelesen. Wow, du machst solche Sprüche selbst? Kompliment!

**Black Bell**: danke. knuddelz, dass du so viel Geduld mit mir hast.

**Noel McKey:** ja, sie hat es gemacht und tja, schau was aus ihr geworden ist. Aber mal schaun, was sich noch retten lässt. Du schreibst selbst? Wenn ich einmal wieder mehr Zeit nebenbei habe, werd ich mal reinschauen…

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale:** Hm…wo kommst du her? Normalerweise schreib man nur drei und macht eine mündlich. Aber wir hatten ja REFORMEN. Glaub mir, wenn ich mit all dem fertig bin bekommt unser geehrter Olberts einen Brief von mir, der sich gegessen hat. Der Typ erinnert mich in seiner Unfähigkeit so an Fudge…

**Deepblue Witch:** jo, und es geht weiter. Klar, Todesser sein ist nicht wirklich glorreich. Aber besser als sterben ist es vielleicht, wenn man die Hoffnung noch hat, etwas bewegen zu können


	15. Wider aller Erwartungen

_So ihr Lieben. Da bin ich mal wieder. Die schriftlichen Prüfungen sind vorbei. Bin auch wieder aus dem Urlaub inklusive Vorstellungsgespräch zurück. Stellt euch vor, Ich habe die Ausbildungsstelle bekommen! Und ich musste nicht mal was dafür tun. Die anderen hatten alle nicht geklappt, daher bin ich das letzte Mal mit totaler Egal-Stimmung hingegangen. Und habe die Zustimmung bekommen. Sachen gibt es. Kleiner Tipp für eure Zukunft. Es gibt Haufen Vorschläge, wie man sich verhalten und vorbereiten sollte. Ignoriert das. Seid wie ihr nun mal seid. Dadurch seid ihr erstens Lockerer und kommt gleich sympathischer rüber und zweitens, wenn ihr angenommen werdet, dann wisst ihr, dass die Leute wirklich euch wollen und nicht die Person, die ihr ihnen vorgespielt habt und das ist wirklich wertvoll. Und noch etwas, wenn ihr mehrere Vorstellungsgespräche habt und so was noch nie gemacht habt, dann geht zuerst zu dem Gespräch, wo ihr nicht unbedingt hinwollt und übt dort mal ;)_

_So, das wars an weisen Vorschlägen meinerseits._

_Noch eine Bitte: Gibt es unter euch welche, die gerne auch selbst schreiben? Ich habe letztens eine wirklich gute, englische Blaise-Hermine Geschichte gelesen. Leider hab ich so was nicht im deutschen gefunden und habe auch grad selbst nicht die Zeit, so was zu schreiben. Doch das Pairing gefällt mir, mal was anderes. Wenn ihr also talentiert seid, bitte, tippt etwas in der Richtung. Würde mich freuen. Außerdem ist es eine echte Marktlücke ;_

_So, und jetzt dürft ihr auch lesen!_

**Wider aller Erwartungen**

_"Die Welt - ein Tor  
Zu tausend Wüsten stumm und kalt!  
Wer das verlor,  
Was du verlorst, macht nirgends Halt." _

Friedrich Nietzsche

**LONDON**

„SIRIUS! Nun komm schon. Wir haben uns schon zu lange Zeit gelassen!", rief Juliana genervt. Sie stand mitten auf einer Londoner Straße und winkte dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, der gerade aus einer schäbigen Telefonzelle trat, hektisch zu.

„Ach Engelchen, bis vor die Grenzen Hogwarts brauchen wir doch keine drei Sekunden.", antwortete Sirius amüsiert, setzte aber, durch das nahe Aufblenden von Autoscheinwerfern alarmiert hinzu:

„… und komm lieber von der Straße runter, wenn du nicht eine dringend Sehnsucht verspürst, gleich wieder im Himmel zu landen!"

Er packte ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich auf den Bürgersteig.

Juliana blickte erschrocken dem vorbeidüsenden Cabrio hinterher. Ihr Blick glitt über die durch Alkohol erheiterten Gesichter der vier Jugendlichen. Zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen. Alle vier höchstens Mitte zwanzig.

„Tomas, Lucas, Cindy und Anita. Sie werden noch diese Nacht einen Unfall haben. Anita wird als Einzige überleben, aber für immer gelähmt bleiben. Ich habe über sie im Buch des Lebens gelesen.", seufzte Juliana.

„Wenn du es weißt, warum schreitest du dann nicht ein?", fragt Sirius kritisch, der immer noch ihre Hand hielt.

„Sie haben nicht um unseren Schutz gebeten. Sie haben sich für ein solches Leben entschieden, ein Leben ohne den Höchsten. Und er ist Gentleman genug, dass er sich dann auch aus ihrem Leben raushält, wenn sie ihn nicht wollen. Also komm, gehen wir los."

**HOGWARTS**

Vorsichtig tastete sie an die Wand gepresst die Wand vorwärts, doch ihre Hand berührte nur das feste, nasse Gestein der uralten Mauer. Wenn sie sich auf die Beschreibung verlassen konnte, musste sich die unsichtbare Öffnung zu dem Geheimraum hier irgendwo befinden. Langsam schob sie sich weiter, darauf achtend, jede einzelne kleine Kerbe genau zu erfühlen, auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Hebel, einem Ausatzpunkt um die eventuell vorhandene Tür öffnen zu können. Wieso hatte ihnen der Direktor keine genaueren Angaben geben können? Es war verdammt gefährlich, hier so ungeschützt herum zu laufen, so nahe am Hauptgang. Kalter Angstschweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Haut. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn man sie erwischte. Aber in der kurzen Zeit war es ihnen nicht möglich, nach einem weiteren, sichereren Weg zu suchen.

Dumbledore hatte die Skizze auf dem zerknitterten Zettel erkannt. Er zeigte den Weg zu dem geheimen Raum einer der Gründer. Dieser Raum sollte eventuell einen Fluchtweg enthalten. So vermutete Dumbledore, denn nach alten Sagen hieß es, die Gründer hätten jeder für sich einen verborgenen Ort geschaffen, an dem sie ihr Wissen für die Nachwelt hinterließen. Und weiter glaubte der Schulleiter, dass der Ort, wie auch die Kammer des Schreckens einen zweiten Ausgang besitzen würde. So hatte er Harry und Virginia auf den Weg geschickt. Harry, weil er außerhalb von Hogwarts sicherer wäre und Virginia, weil Harry partout nicht ohne sie gehen wollte.

Die Flucht war ihnen durch Hermines Vielsafttrank und durch ihre magischen Fähigkeiten selbst gelungen. Zwei Todesser waren in die Kammer gestürmt, nachdem Hermine auf das Klopfen von Seamus nicht reagiert hatte. Es war leichter gewesen, als sie erwartet hatte, die Todesser zu überwältigen. Virginia hatte geistesgegenwärtig die Zelltür hinter ihnen geschlossen und die Übrigen hatten mit bloßer Körperkraft und dem Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite die beiden Todesser überwältigt. Hermine hatte dann in einen vergessenden, schlafähnlichen Zustand versetzt.

Virginia verstand immer noch nicht, woher die Gryffindor plötzlich zu solcher Magie fähig war.

Draco hatte den Todessern ihre Zauberstäbe abgenommen und, nachdem sich Harry und Virginia verwandelt hatte, sie ihnen ihn die Hand gedrückt.

Jetzt waren sie seit einer guten Stunde auf der Suche nach dem verborgenen Raum. Der Vielsafttrank hatte schon lange seine Wirkung verloren.

Virginia tastete weiter die Wand entlang. Immer weiter. Die Suche schien endlos zu sein und langsam wurden ihr ihre Beine schwer.

Dann hielt sie überrascht inne. Hatte sie nicht soeben etwas gefühlt? War da nicht eine auffällige Unregelmäßigkeit gewesen?

Und tatsächlich, als sie vorsichtig mit ihren Finger über die breite Furche fuhr, fühlte sie eindeutig einen Furche. Etwa in Kopfhöhe befand sich ein kleiner Griff, gerade groß genug für eine dünne, feine Hand. Diese Kammer musste einst von Rovenna Ravenclaw oder Helga Hufflepuff erschaffen worden sein. Keine Männerhand hätte diesen Griff je verwenden können. Vorsichtige lies Virginia ihre Hand in die Mulde gleiten und schloss die Finger um den dünnen Hebel.

Mit einem heftigen Ziehen riss sie diesen nach vorne, so dass kleine Gesteinsbröckchen aus der Mauer brachen und klimpernd auf den Gang rieselten. Doch als es kein weiteres Geräusch gab, atmete sie die unbewusst eingehaltene Luft erleichtert aus.

Dann fühlte sie, wie sich hinter ihr etwas langsam nach vorne drückte. Überrascht stolperte sie einen Schritt nach vorne mitten auf den Gang. Doch das war ihr für diesen Moment egal. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und starrte gebannt auf den sich bewegenden Wandabschnitt.

Sie hatte ihn gefunden! Sie hatte den Geheimraum einer Gründerin gefunden! Das Gefühl der Freude macht sich in ihr breit und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie die Hoffnung neu entflammen.

Sie fühlte, wie Tränen des Glücks ihren Weg in ihre Augen fanden und dort verweilten. Ein freudiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und mit ehrfurchtsvollen Schritten betrat sie den düsteren Raum.

„Incendio", flüsterte sie, um die alte, mächtige Atmosphäre nicht zu zerstören.

Was das flackernde Licht der entflammten Fackeln erkennen ließ, brachte ihren Atem erneut zum Stocken.

Der Raum war weiter, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Wände waren aus großen, glatten Felsstücken geschlagen und reich mit Ornamenten verziert. Runen von so deutlicher Sichtbarkeit, als wären sie gerade erst in die Wand geritzt worden, um dem, der diesen Raum einmal finden würde – um ihr seine Geschichte erzählen zu können.

Doch die Schriftzeichen waren alt, sehr alt und Virginia konnte ihre Sprache nicht verstehen. Dies wäre ein Ort für Hermine gewesen. Die schlaue Gryffindor hätte sicher das archaische Geheimnis des Raums enthüllen können, oder hätte zumindest die Ehrfurcht, den Respekt empfunden, der diesem Ort gebührte.

Doch Virginia, so beeindruckt sie auch über ihren Fund war, hatte bald das Interesse an dieser für sie nicht zu entschlüsselnden Botschaft verloren. Neugierig sah sie sich weiter im Raum um.

Die Runen füllten das gesamte Mauerwerk aus. Selbst am Boden und an der Decke konnte sie feine Schriftzüge ausmachen, als wären die Ornamente der einzige Grund für die Existenz dieses Ortes.

Insgeheim bereute die rothaarige Gryffindor die Tatsache, dass sie nie den Hang zu Veraltetem und Vergangenem verspürte hatte. Geschichte der Magie und Runen waren immer die Fächer gewesen, denen sie am wenigsten Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Sie war immer der Typ Mensch gewesen, der sich eher mit den Ereignissen der Gegenwart, mit dem Festen, Sicheren, Realen beschäftigt hatte. Für sie war das Leben im Hier und Jetzt das Einzige gewesen, was zählte. Das Wissen über vergangene Kriege, Riten und Geschichten diente nicht zur Veränderung der Gegenwart, zu Verwirklichung seiner Selbst, glaubte sie. Und es war immer schon ihr Ziel gewesen, eigene Spuren im Lauf der Zeit zu hinterlassen. Wieso also an etwas festhalten, was längst vergangen war?

Jetzt verfluchte sie diese Einstellung, denn zu sehr hätte sie interessiert, was die Gründerin hier verewigt hatte, welches Wissen so wichtig war, dass es verborgen über so lange Zeit ungesehen in den Gemäuern der Schule überdauerte.

Resigniert riss sie ihren Blick von der Decke los und sah sich weiter um. Außer einem breiten Spiegel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich nichts weiter im Raum.

Neugierig ging Virginia auf diesen zu. Seine Oberfläche war glatt und ohne jegliche Spur von Staub, als wäre er gerade erst gesäubert worden.

Auch sonst schien dieser Raum wenig schmutzig. Über den Boden zog sich eine dünne Dreckschicht , so dass die Ornamente nicht zu lesen waren, aber ansonsten hinterlies dieser Ort wenig den Anschein, als wäre er über mehrere tausend Jahre unbenutzt gewesen.

Virginia blieb vor dem Glas stehen und starrte angespannt hinein. Harry hatte einmal von einem Spiegel erzählt, der die eigenen Wünsche offenbarte. Sicher handelte es sich hier ebenso um einem magischen Spiegel, denn wieso sonst sollte Rowenna oder Helga etwas Gewöhnliches, Unbedeutendes so verborgen aufbewahren und vor der Sicht anderer verbergen wollen?

Die Gryffindor starrte weiterhin auf das Glas, hoffend, ihr eigenes Spiegelbild würde verschwimmen und entfernte Szenen der Zukunft offenbaren, Antworten geben, oder vielleicht sogar eine Verbindung zu einem parallelem Selbst darstellen.

Soviel hatte sie schon von Hermine über die Magie von Spiegeln gehört und erwartete nun, dass auch dieser Spiegel seinen Zauber preisgeben würde.

Obwohl das Bild der blassen Frau mit den müden, blauen Augen und dem roten Pferdeschwarz, aus dem sich einige dreckige Strähnen gelöst hatten und wirr in ihr schmales Gesicht fielen, klar und deutlich zu erkennen blieb, gab es eine Veränderung, die Virginia scharf einatmen ließ.

Hinter der jungen Frau war nun noch eine weitere Person zu erkennen. Ein Mann hoch gewachsen, schlank und mit dunklem, kurzem Haar. Seine kühlen, grünen Augen bohrten sich in den Körper der Gryffindor und jagten dieser, obgleich es nur ein Bild im Spiegel war, eine Schauer über den Rücken. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte er sie an Harry, nur wirkte er etwas größer und seine Gesichtszüge waren merkwürdig emotionslos und kalt. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten, was zeigte der Spiegel? Vergangenheit konnte er nicht sein, denn sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, so etwas schon erlebt zu haben.

Zukunft? Das würde bedeuten, dass Virginia hier nicht mehr lange sicher sein würde.

Der Mann kam weiter auf sie zu und ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

Die Rothaarige starrt weiterhin gespannt auf das Glas. Sie wusste, sie sollte den Eingang schließen, es gab sicher eine Möglichkeit, diesen von innen zu verriegeln. Hier stehen zu bleibe, war das Dümmste, Gefährlichste, was sie tun konnte, nun, wo sie wusste, was in Zukunft geschehen könnte, wenn sie jetzt nicht handeln würde.

Dann sah sie, wie der Mann im Spiegelbild direkt hinter ihr stehen blieb, seine kalten Augen in den Spiegel gerichtet.

Sie fühlte den Druck auf ihrer Schulter, als er sie berührte und wusste nun, dass der Spiegel die ganze Zeit nur die Gegenwart gezeigt hatte.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und verfestigte den Griff um ihren Zauberstab.

„Lass die Waffe fallen, Mädchen.", zischte die eisige Stimme hinter ihr und Virginia tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie war in eine Falle getappt. Hatte die von der Magie des Ortes gefangen nehmen lassen und jede Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen. Es war zu spät, es war zu spät.

Betrübt wand sie den Kopf vom Spiegel ab. Sie empfand keine Angst mehr vor dem, was passieren könnte. Sie wusste, sie würde vor Voldemort geführt und gefoltert werden, vielleicht sogar zu Tode kommen. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie fühlte nur noch die Enttäuschung über ihr grenzenloses Versagen. Sie hatte die letzte Chance verloren. So leichtsinnig verspielt.

„Ich frage mich, was eine so junge Frau hier so alleine in den Gängen macht? Sollte sie nicht bei den anderen Gefangenen sein?", fragte der Todesser mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme und drehte Virginia zu sich herum.

Sie ließ ihren Blick weiterhin gesenkt. Zu viele Emotionen brannten in ihren Augen, die sie nicht preisgeben wollte. Sie hatte versagt. So unendlich versagt.

„Was hattest du hier zu suchen? So allein?", er hob ihren Kopf an und strich ihr mit der anderen Hand sanft eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Seine Hand war kalt und die Berührung jagte einen eisigen Schauer über Virginias Wange.

Er trug weder Maske noch den üblichen Todesserumhang. Doch sein Gesicht blieb emotionslos, als er sie betrachtete und Virginia schauderte unter seinem Blick, fühlte sich nackt und ausgeliefert.

„Ich warte...", seine Stimme war ebenso eisig wie sein Auftreten. Doch war sie auch herrisch, fordernd im Gegensatz zu seinen Handlungen, die so sanft und vorsichtig wirkten, als wolle er die zierliche Frau vor sich schützen und vor jeglicher Gefahr hüten.

Doch gerade das verlieh ihm ein gefährliches Auftreten und ließ die Angst in der Gryffindor wieder wachsen.

„Ich...ich...ich habe mich ... verlaufen.", stotterte sie und schalt sich im nächsten Moment selbst für diese Antwort.

„Verlaufen...?", ihr Gegenüber zog amüsiert die Augenbraue hoch und presste sie im nächsten Moment grob gegen die Wand.

„VERLAUFEN?", schrie er sie erbost an.

„mach mir nichts vor, Mädchen. hörst du? Ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, mit wem du es hier zu tun hast. Aber ich schwöre dir bei meiner Ehre als Waffe des Lords, dass du diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit auf ewig bereuen wirst, wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort alles erzählst.", zischte er wieder kalt in ihr Ohr und drückte sie noch stärker gegen die Wand.

Virginia erschauderte unter seinen Worten. Eine Waffe des Lords. Eine Waffe.

Waffen waren die bestausgebildeten Todesser überhaupt. Sie beherrschten Flüche, die selbst in den ältesten, schwarzmagischen Büchern nicht vorzufinden waren und die so dunkel waren wie die Nacht bei einer Mondfinsternis.

Die Gryffindor schluckte. Kalter Angstschweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus. Ihre Beine schienen einknicken zu wollen und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr jede Energie entzogen werden.

„Hast du Angst?", seine Stimme war leise und sein kalter Atem berührte ihre Schulter.

Virginia schluckte. Sie wollte antworten, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Sag mir, Mädchen fürchtest du dich?", er spielte mit ihr, sie fühlte es. Er kannte seine Macht und wusste sie zu benutzen.

In ihr schrie es. Sie wollte ihm Recht geben, zustimmen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihren Mund um zu antworten.

„nein", hauchte sie und fühlte, wie mit diesem Wort eine Last von ihr viel. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, so zu antworten. Sie _hatte_ Angst, aber sie hatte es nicht gesagt.

„Nein? DAS solltest du aber."

Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, aber plötzlich fühlte sie seine Hand an ihrer Seite, wie sie sich langsam unter ihr Shirt schob.

Erschrocken riss sie den Kopf herum und starrte genau in die amüsierten, kalten Augen ihres Gegenübers.

„Lass mich los!", zischte sie, alle Furcht verdrängend und versuchte sich der Hand zu entwinden.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Du bist meine Belohnung.", er sah sie gespielt verwundert an.

„Lass mich los, du Bastart, oder…"

„Oder was? Willst du mir mit deinem Krallen die Haut zerkratzten? Du hast keine Chance gegen mich! Du bist nur eine kleine Schülerin, ich eine Waffe!"

„Expelliarmus!", hallte der Entwaffnungszauber durch den Raum und schleuderte den Todesser nach hinten.

Virginia starrte überrascht auf Harry, der nur zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand, sackte dann aber erschöpft in die Knie.

„Potter?", der Mann hatte sich schon wieder aufgerichtet und hielt seinen Zauberstab nun auf den jungen Gryffindor gerichtet.

„Hast du geglaubt, mich mit _diesem_ Zauber entwaffnen zu können?", wieder breitetet sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Stupor!", schrie Harry und ein roter Strahl schoss auf den Todesser zu. Er war nicht annähernd so kräftig, wie er mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab gewesen wäre. Aber immerhin funktionierte es.

Der Todesser murmelte schnell einen Spruch und aus seinem Stab schoss ein dichtes, schwarzes Netz, das den roten Strahl vollständig verschluckte.

„Nicht wirklich, oder Potter? Ich dachte, du könntest mehr.", gespielt enttäuscht sah der Schwarzmagier den jungen Mann an und schlich dann katzenartig um diesen herum.

„Ist es das, was ihr hier lernt, Kinderkram? Kein Wunder, das es so leicht war, Hogwarts einzunehmen.", er blieb stehen und sah den Jüngeren abwartend an.

„Greif mich an, wenn du kämpfen willst und Mut hast. Ich will sehen, was du noch so kannst!", gelassen wartete er ab und sah zu, wie Harry erneut seinen Zauberstab hob.

Virginia fühlte die Anspannung des Gryffindors und sie erkannte die Chance, die sie jetzt hatte. Es war klar, dass sie gegen diesen Menschen nichts ausrichten konnten, aber es gab einen Weg. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang weiter auf den Ausgang zu.

Wenn Harry genau das vorhatte, was sie hoffte, würden sie es schaffen können.

„Cadere extemplo RETRO"

Mit einer mächtigen Druckwelle wurde der Todesser nach hinten geschleudert und knallte auf den Steinfußboden des Ganges auf. Er hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und versuchte sich mühsam aufzurichten.

Virginia nutzte den Moment und zog den Hebel herunter.

Knirschend schob sich die Wand wieder zusammen und mit jedem Zentimeter fühlte sich die Gryffindor sicherer.

„Finite Incatatem!", schrie der Todesser, doch der blaue Strahl prallte an dem Tor zurück.

Rasch erhob sich der Mann und eilte auf den schmalen Eingang zu. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich hindurch zu zwängen, doch die Mauer war nur noch durch einen engen Spalt geöffnet, der sich immer weiter verringerte.

„Crucio!", der hellgelbe Strahl bahnte seinen Weg in den Raum und traf Harry unvorbereitet an der Schulter.

Schmerzhaft verzog dieser das Gesicht und taumelte zurück.

Virginia wirbelte reflexartig herum, konnte aber ihrem Freund nicht helfen, da sie immer noch den Hebel hielt. Dann schloss sich mit einem leisen Knirschen die Wand und der Zauber wurde gebrochen.

„Harry!", die Gryffindor eilte auf ihren am Boden liegenden Freund zu. Jedoch kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, gaben ihre Beine nach und sie fiel kraftlos vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Harry?", ihre Stimme war schwach und ungewöhnlich hoch.

„Gin?", Harry blinzelte und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf.

„Gin, es ist alles okay! Es ist vorbei!", der Schwarzhaarige nahm den Kopf seiner Freundin in die Hände und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Sshh, alles ist okay!", er fühlte, wie nun auch ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sich mit denen Virginias vermischten. Er schmeckte das Salz auf seinen spröden Lippen.

„Harry...ich hatte solche Angst!", schluchzte die Rothaarige und drängte sich weiter an ihren Freund, der sie nun schützend umarmte.

„Ja, aber...aber jetzt ist es ja vorbei.", tröstend strich er ihr über den Rücken und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Sie roch gut. Nach Schweiß und Dreck, aber er konnte auch den bekannten Duft von Freiheit und frischem Gras wahrnehmen.

Freiheit, ja Virginia gab ihm etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

„Harry!"

„Hm?"

„Harry! Hier ist etwas! Hier!", die junge Frau schob sich etwas von ihrem Freund und betrachtete nun die Stelle, wo ihre Hand gelegen hatte.

„Schau!", schnell wischte sich die dünne Staubschicht beiseite.

„Schau ein Griff!", sie krabbelte von Harry weg und begutachtete die Stelle.

„Eine Falltür.", bemerkte der junge Mann, der nun auch die umgebende Staubschicht mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entfernt hatte.

„Hilf mir mal, ich bekomm sie nicht auf!"

Der Angesprochene hockte sich an ihre Stelle und zog an dem Einsenring. Ein leises Knacken erfolgte und die Tür lies sich öffnen. Harry stellte sie auf und sah hinunter.

Ein wenig Staub rieselte von der aufgestellten Klappe hinab. Virginia kam mit einer Fackel zurück und kniete sich neben den jungen Mann.

„Dann ist das also der Weg nach draußen.", stellte sie nüchtern fest und betrachtete kritisch die enge steinerne Treppe.

**LONDON**

„_Was_ willst du?", Sirius blickte sie entgeistert an.

„Laufen. Das ist eine Bewegung, die man mit den Beinen macht, um sich fortzubewegen.", Juliana blickte Sirius an, als würde sie ein dreijähriges, begriffsstutziges Kind vor sich haben.

„Ich weiß, was laufen ist."Sirius fuhr sich durch die langen Haare. „Aber warum willst du nicht einfach apparieren?"

„Apparieren?", jetzt war es Juliana, die entgeistert aufsah.

„Es ist wie fliegen. Gib mir deine Hand.", erklärte Sirius und griff ungeduldig nach Julianas Hand.

Ehe sie reagieren konnte, verspürte sie ein angenehmes Prickeln in den Fingern, das sich über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Es war ehrlich wie Fliegen. Wie Fliegen ganz weit oben über den Wolken. Plötzlich verschwammen die Bilder vor ihren Augen zu einer bunten Farbspirale, die sich immer schneller drehte, wie auch ihr Körper.

Dann endete es und sie merkte, wie ihre Füße wieder festen Boden gewannen.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen, wir sind da.", sagte Sirius ruhig. Er hatte sie eine ganze Weile schmunzelnd beobachtet, wie sie dagestanden hatte und die Wirkung des Apparierens empfunden hatte.

Er erinnerte sich noch an sein erstes Mal Apparieren. Damals hatte er auch alles viel länger und intensiver empfunden. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich daran.

Er blickte sich um.

Sie standen mitten im Verbotenen Wald auf einer weiten Wiese. Er kannte die Lichtung. Früher war er oft mit James, Peter und Remus zu Vollmond hierher gekommen.

Komm, er zog an ihrer Hand und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Wald.

Zuerst stolperte sie noch leicht benommen hinter ihr her.

Dann, als das Schwindelgefühl nachgelassen hatte, gewann sie wieder ihren festen Schritt, riss ihre Hand aus seiner und beschleunigte den Schritt, um neben ihm laufen zu können.

Trotzdem konnte sie in dem Moment das leichte, amüsierte Blitzen in Sirius Augen nicht erkennen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie die Grenze des Waldes.

Sirius stockte und hob seinen Zauberstab. Es schien, als würde er an einer unsichtbaren Mauer entlang tasten.

„Was suchst du?"

„Hogwarts besitzt einige Schutzzauber, oder besser gesagt: Es besaß einige Schutzzauber, sie scheinen alle gebrochen zu sein.", flüsterte er.

Juliana blickte nachdenklich hinauf zum Schloss.

Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick. Alt und mächtig ragte es empor. Es wirkte uneinnehmbar, war aber von einem dunklen Schimmer umgeben, der ihr zeigte, dass die Gerüchte tatsächlich stimmten. Der Himmel war bereits dunkelblau. Bald würde die Nacht herein brechen.

„Wer ist da?", eine harsche Stimme klang zu ihnen herüber. Kurz darauf flackerte Licht auf und blendete Juliana und Sirius direkt ins Gesicht.

**HOGWARTS- GROßE HALLE**

„Meister!", demütig ließ sich ein in schwarz gehüllter Mann vor dem Thron fallen.

„Meister, sie sind uns entwisch!", benachrichtigte die Waffe nüchtern.

„Rede!", herrschte der dunkle Lord ihn an und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu erheben.

„Zwei der Geiseln, Meister. Sie haben in der Nähe des Hauptganges einen verborgenen Raum gefunden und sind dahinter verschwunden. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Raum wieder zu öffnen.", berichtete er sachlich, wobei er wieder seine aufrechte Haltung einnahm.

„Wer war es?", fragte der Lord kalt und musterte die Waffe berechnend.

„Die rothaarige Frau und – und Harry Potter, Meister.", beichtete er, verzog jedoch keine Miene.

Voldemort stütze sich vom Thron auf und trat wütend einen Schritt auf den Mann zu. Seine Haut schien noch einen Hauch blasser zu werden.

„Du hast _Harry Potter_ entkommen lassen!", spuckte er zornig. Seine Finger krallten sich fester um seinen Zauberstab.

„Einer meiner bestausgebildeten Waffen lässt meinen Todfeind _entkommen_!"

„Meister..."

„Crucio!", Voldemort holte zischend Luft und richtete seinen Zauberstab wütend auf seinen Jünger.

„Hole ihn zurück und wenn es das Letzte ist, was du tust, hast du mich verstanden!", befahl er.

„Ja...mein Herr.", antwortete der Mann schmerzerfüllt, aber immer noch aufrecht stehend, nachdem der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde.

„Konja und Varna werden dich begleiten."

Zwei hochgewachsene, ebenfalls in schwarze Uniform gekleidete Frauen traten an den Thron heran und verbeugten sich kurz und ehrerbietig vor diesem.

„Mein Herr, ich werde tun, was ihr befehlt.", gelobte Konja und verließ dann gefolgt von den beiden anderen Waffen die große Halle.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, richtete sich Voldemort an die übrigen Anwesenden.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass zwei meiner Wichtigsten Geiseln fliehen konnten?", fragte er kalt in den Raum.

„Sprecht! Wer von euch hat mich verraten?", er musterte die Todesser eindringlich nacheinander, wobei sein Blick auf der freien Stelle neben Lucius hängen blieb.

Der Platz, den Hermine gewöhnlich einnahm.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Unsere kleine Gryffindor hat wohl noch immer nicht gelernt, wem sie gehört."

Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Soll ich sie suchen, mein Lord?", bot einer der Todesser an.

„Nein...", Voldemorts blick wurde noch listiger. Die Kälte, die von ihm ausging, schien den ganzen Raum verschlingen zu wollen.

„Nein, sie spürt bereits ihre Strafe. Sie ist wertlos geworden. Sie wird leiden. Ihre Strafe ist schlimmer als der Tod. Sie bekommt das ewige Leben!"

**HOGWARTS-RAUM DER GEFANGENEN**

Hermine rutschte kraftlos die kalte Steinwand hinunter. Seit drei Stunden war sie nun bei ihren Freunden in der Zelle. Es war bereits dunkel geworden im Raum und dieser wurde nur durch einige Fackeln erhellt.

Die beiden Todesser, die sie holen sollten, sozusagen auf sie acht gaben, lagen überwältigt in einer Ecke.

Sie selbst spürte, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Sie spürte, wie ihr wieder innerlich kalt wurde.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Eine Hand legte sich besorgt auf ihre Schulter und Draco hockte sich neben sie.

Hermine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Nichts.", flüsterte sie.

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Hermine!"

Es schien, als würde die Gryffindor noch weiter in sich zusammensinken.

„Draco...", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein dünner Hauch.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Ich habe etwas verloren. Ich kann es nicht zurückbekommen. Ich habe es verspielt. Um uns zu retten, weißt du? Es gibt keinen Weg"

„Was ist es?"

Draco hatte sich ganz neben ihr fallen lassen, zog sie nun an sich und legte seinen Arm um sie. Die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, tat ihr gut und sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen.

„Was ist es, Hermine?", fragte er erneut flüsternd und küsste sie leicht ins Haar.

Sie seufzte.

„Mein Leben."

**tbc**

**Noel McKey: **Wow, das war ja ein klasse Beitrag. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir einige Fragen in diesem Chap beantworten? Die übrigen halt ich mir für später auf. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht alles auf einmal verraten ;) Danke dir, für das tolle Review!

**Esta: **schön, dass du wieder reviewt hast! Ja, Hermine ist so etwas wie ein Vampir. Ich habe mich bei der Rolle allerdings nicht an irgendwelchen existierenden Vampirarten orientiert, weil ich davon auch nicht die Ahnung habe. Guhle sind aber, so dachte ich, Leichen fressende Dämonen. Sie haben auch nicht so viel mit den Vampiren zu tun. Das habe ich von einer Freundin, die recht Vampirkundig ist.

**Black Bell: **Danke dir, die io-Prüfung ist auch die Einzige, bei der ich ein ganz gutes Gefühl habe. Wenn das mal nicht täuscht... Tja, du hast Recht, Seamus ist doof. Ich versteh ihn aber ein wenig, schließlich ist Lavender gestorben, die er ja gewissermaßen geliebt hat. Sie ist gestorben, weil sie für die Sache gekämpft hat. Und Seamus hat ja jetzt nichts mehr, in seinen Augen, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: **Also, es sollte schon Waffen heißen, ich glaube, das kommt in dem Chap etwas besser durch? Danke, dass du mich auch auf den blöden Tippfehler aufmerksam gemacht hast. Hab ihn dann gleich korrigiert. Danke dir, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast, hatte es glatt übersehen.

**SMFK: **Danke dir, Ja, Hermine hatte ein anderes Ritual als die anderen. Gut beobachtet. Hermine hatte nur Voldemorts Blut aus dem Kelch getrunken, die anderen hatten nicht nur immer noch das Blut der Todesseranführer mit dabei, sie mussten auch immer noch einen Schwur ablegen.

**Meta Capricorn: **hm, ich glaube, ich muss mal nach Magdeburg kommen und mir ein Bild von den Magdeburgern machen ;). Was ich studieren will? Wenn ich das wüsste. Entweder Medizin im Anschluss auf meine Ausbildung, oder ich studier Gesundheits- und Pflegewissenschaften und werde Leiterin eines Pflegeinstituts, oder aber, wenn es mir liegt, studier ich Pflegepädagogik und bring dann später Leuten das bei, was ich selbst gelernt habe. Zu aller erst kommt aber die dreijährige Ausbildung im tiefen Westen

_Leute, es sind sechs Seiten geworden! Bekomme ich dafür ein Review. Eigentlich habe ich vor, bis Ende Juli spätestens die Geschichte zu beenden. Seid so lieb, und unterstützt mich mit einem kleinen Review ein wenig. Ihr dürft gern kritisierten und fragen. Vielleicht zeigt ihr mir damit dann auch etwas, woran ich gar nicht gedacht habe. Ihr habt je gemerkt, dass ich jetzt mehrere Handlungsstränge habe. Da kann mal leicht was übersehen. Schreibt mir schön, ich setzte mich gleich heute hin und tippe weiter. Die Zeit der langen Wartepausen soll endlich beendet sein._

_Lieber Gurß_

_Und_

_Butterbier_

_Eure Jinx_


	16. Die Raben

**Die Vögel**

_Ein Vogel will sich in die Luft erheben,  
selbst wenn sein Käfig golden wär.  
Ein Fluss gräbt sich seinen Weg ins Meer,  
selbst wenn ihn Dämme hindern wollten.  
Mein Herz ruft deinen Namen,  
selbst wenn du meinen vergessen würdest._

_Khalil Gibran_

**+Vor dem Verbotenen Wald+**

Grelles Licht flackerte auf, durchbrach die friedliche Dämmerung und leuchtete direkt in ihre Gesichter.

„Wer ist da?", fragte die kalte Stimme erneut.

Dieses Mal lag eine leichte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Suchend blickte sich der Todesser um, keine zwei Meter vor ihm stand Sirius und wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Er verstand nicht, warum der Todesser noch keinen Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, denn er musste offensichtlich erkannt worden sein.

Doch was ihn noch mehr beschäftigte, war die junge Frau, die sich gerade eng an ihn presste.

In dem Moment, als das Licht aufgeflackert war, hatte sich Juliana ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um den Hals geworfen und sich an ihn gedrückt.

Sirius war zu verwirrt über die gesamte Situation, um überhaupt zu handeln.

Was tat diese Frau.

Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte.

Aber warum bei allen Göttern musste sie es jetzt in einer so unpassenden Situation tun?

Leise Worte drangen flüsternd aus ihrem Mund.

Sirius bemühte sich, etwas zu verstehen, doch sie klangen so unwirklich und fremdartig.

Wie das helle Schlagen von kleinen Glocken.

Wie das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser, das bergab über runde Steine plätschert.

Oder wie das Rascheln der Blätter großer Bäume, wenn der Wind hindurch weht.

Er wusste es nicht, aber es klang bezaubernd.

_„lhass na lhass_

_Kaima__annûn_

_menel__ doll a morn,_

_sui__ glam'en dan ami ihar"_

Immer wieder wiederholte sie diese Verse, wie ein Mandra, immer wieder.

_„lhass na lhass_

_Kaima__annûn_

_menel__ doll a morn,_

_sui__ glam'en dan ami ihar"_

Sie schien wie in Trance.

Sirius starrte gebannt auf die Frau in seinen Armen.

Ihr Körper schien immerwärmer zu werden. Die Luft um sie begann zu flimmern.

Immer stärker.

Bald erkannte er kaum noch die Umrisse ihrer Umgebung.

Der Todesser schien wie ein schwarzer Schatten.

Wie ein schwarzer Fleck umgeben von bläulicher Dunkelheit.

Der Schemen verblasste immer mehr, bis er sich plötzlich völlig auflöste.

Erstaunt blickte Sirius auf die Stelle, an der der Todesser gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Doch das Flimmern war immer noch sehr stark, obwohl Juliana zu flüstern aufgehört hatte.

Dann ließ auch das Flimmer langsam nach und die Umgebung erhielt wieder klare Umrisse.

Juliana löste sich von ihm und taumelte leicht zurück.

„Puh"

Erschöpft ließ sie sich gegen den nächsten Baumstamm sinken.

**+Hogwarts-Verborgene Kammer+**

Virginia trat vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Ein muffiger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase.

Je tiefer sie nach unten traten, umso stickiger wurde es.

Es roch nach Moder und Verwesung.

Schnell verdrängte Virginia den Gedanken daran, dass sie dort unten Überreste von Leichen finden würde, das würde ja nun gar nicht zum Charakter einer Gründerin passen.

Etwas mutiger schritt sie weiter hinab.

Sie hatte die Fackel mit ihrer linken Hand weit vor sich gestreckt, um die Umgebung besser erkennen zu können.

Das flackernde Licht huschte über die dunkle Steinmauer und erhellte unruhig den engen Gang.

Virginia konnte das Ende der Treppe nur schwer ausmachen. Ein lautes Knirschen deutete darauf hin, dass auf Harry den Abstieg begonnen hatte und nun die Falltür über sich schloss.

„Merlin ist das stickig hier unten!", hallte seine Stimme ungewöhnlich laut zu ihr herunter.

„Ja", Virginia schwenkte misstrauisch die Fackel hin und her. „Mir gefällt dieser Ort nicht...schau, schon wieder überall diese Ornamente..."

Sie stiegen weiterhin schweigend die ungewöhnlich hohen Stufen der Treppe hinunter.

Einzelne, durch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit glitzernde Spinnenweben kreuzten ihren Weg.

Manche waren so dicht, dass Virginia sie nur durch das Feuer ihrer Fackel durchdringen konnte.

„Das ist eklig!", bemerkte die Gryffindor, als eine weitere Spinne aus ihrem Netz zu flüchten versuchte und letztendlich doch zischend im Feuer verbrannte.

„Was uns dort unten wohl erwartet...", hörte sie Harry laut überlegen, als sie gerade wieder ein Netz zerstörte.

„Widerlich, einfach widerlich!", fluchte sie, als sich eine der Weben nicht von ihrer Hand lösen wollte. Grob wischte sie diese an ihrer Hose ab.

„Anscheinend ist hier wirklich lang keiner mehr lang gegangen..."

Sie schritten weiter hinab. Bald wurde das Atmen leichter. Vielleicht, weil sie sich an die Luft gewöhnt hatten, vielleicht aber auch – so hofften sie – weil sich der enge Gang bald öffnen würde und sie die Treppe hinter sich lassen konnten.

Ihre Hoffnung wurde erfüllt, als Virginia die letzte Webe in Flammen aufgehen lies und sich vor den Beiden der Blick auf eine größere, halbrunde Fläche öffnete.

Unschlüssig drehten sie sich im Kreis und begutachteten den Ort.

„Ravenclaw!", rief Harry plötzlich überrascht aus und beugte sich zu dem Treppengeländer herunter.

„Hm...was?", Virginia wirbelte herum und eilte mit der Fackel auf ihren Freund zu.

„Schau", Harry fuhr mit der Hand dünne Linien auf dem Stein entlang. „Ich glaube, das soll einen Vogel darstellen."

Virginia wand sich ab und ging die anderen Wände ab.

„Du hast Recht, hier sind mehrere Flügel eingeritzt."

„Dann ist das hier also der geheime Ort von Rowenna Ravenclaw? Wow!"

Virgina taucht ihre Fackel kurz auf das kleine Ölschälchen, das an der Wand angebracht wurden war, um ein wenig mehr Licht zu erhalten.

Kurz darauf entzündeten sich eine Reihe weiterer Ölgefäße und große Feuersäulen schossen in die Höhe.

Der Raum war auf einmal so erhellt, dass die beiden kurz ihre Augen schließen mussten.

Als sie sie dann wieder zaghaft öffneten, konnten sie zuerst nicht erfassen, was sich vor ihnen zeigte.

Sie standen im Zentrum eines runden Raumes.

Eines riesigen Raumes.

An den Wänden standen übermenschengroße, steinerne Skulpturen.

Vögel.

Aufrecht und die Flügel ausgestreckt.

Sie blickten auf sie hinab.

Streng.

Mächtig.

Greife, Adler, Raben, Kraniche.

Harry musste schlucken.

Sie waren umringt von den steinernen Vögeln.

Es gab keinen weiteren Ausweg als die Treppe.

Virginia hatte dies ebenfalls bemerkt.

„Tja, uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die Treppe wieder hinauf zu steigen.", seufzte sie.

Harry nickte zustimmend und wollte sich gerade umwenden, als ein lautes Knirschen die Stille durchbrach.

„Ihr seid in die verborgene Kammer eingedrungen. Gryffindors. Dieser Weg ist für euch verboten.", hallte plötzlich eine mächtige Stimme durch den Raum.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden herum.

„Wer…", Harry brach abrupt ab, als er direkt in die riesigen, wütenden Augen eines riesigen Rabes starrte.

**+Hogwarts-Zelle+**

Hermine war gegen Dracos Schulter gesackt.

„Was?", entsetzt blickte dieser auf die Frau hinab, die nun so schwach schien, so zerbrechlich. Und die er doch so liebte.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er nun lauter und erregte damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.

Doch Hermine bekam von alle dem nichts mit.

Ihr war kalt.

Alles war kalt.

Nur der Körper hinter ihr spendete ihr noch Wärme.

Doch sie brauchte mehr.

Viel mehr.

Sie fühlte sich so elend.

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach sterben?

„Was hast du gemacht, Hermine?", Draco fragte erneut. Dieses Mal drängender.

Er sorgte sich. Hermines Körper war reiskalt und doch wollte er sie nicht loslassen.

Er spürte, dass sie ihn brauchte.

„Ich habe..., ich habe...sein Blut getrunken.", flüsterte sie leise.

Ihr Körper erbebte kurz, so, als wäre das Sprechen allein schon eine riesige Anstrengung für sie.

Snape hatte bei ihren Worten scharf die Luft eingesogen.

Sie hatte _dieses_ Ritual durchgemacht.

Sie hatte sich verkauft.

Draco hatte die Regung seines Lehrers bemerkt und blickte fragend auf.

„Professor? Was bedeutet das?"

Snape schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie als wolle er einen Gedanken verdrängen.

„Ein altes Ritual. Es wird verwendet um Menschen von sich abhängig zu machen. Man lässt sie sein eigenes Blut trinken. Aus einem alten, magischem Becher. Der, der getrunken hat, ist seit dem abhängig und benötigt das Blut des Anderen. Dieser kann es ihm natürlich verweigern, wenn die Person nicht tut, was er befiehlt. Dass er dieses Ritual bei Mrs Granger angewandt hat statt sie gleich zu töten, kann nur bedeuten, dass er sie für etwas verwenden wollte. Irgendwelche Kräfte von ihr haben wollte. Nur ein paar Tage, und er wird sich ihre Magie aneignen, sie muss nur zustimmen. Aber so schwach wie sie jetzt ist...", er ließ den Rest des Satzes im Raum stehen.

Für alle war klar, was das bedeuten würde.

„Gibt es denn gar keine Chance?", fragte Draco und drückte Hermine dabei mehr an sich. Er würde sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

„Sein Tod."

„Das ist die einzige Chance."

Gerade in diesem Moment wurde der Schlüssel in dem rostigen Schloss gedreht und alle zuckten kurz zusammen.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür.

Ron hatte sich schnell neben Parvati gehockt und verdeckte damit die Sicht auf die beiden bewusstlosen Todesser.

Ein in schwarz gehüllter Mann betrat rasch den Raum. Ein weiterer Todesser blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Der erste Todesser stellte rasch ein Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und verschwand ebenso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Die drückende Stille, die sich für kurz über die Gefangenen gelegt hatte, wurde durch ein erleichtertes Ausatmen von Ron unterbrochen.

Dumbledore hatte sich dem silbernen Tablett genähert.

Vorsichtig hob er den versiegelten, weißen Briefumschlag hoch, der neben dem einfachen silbernen Kelch gelehnt hatte.

Langsam wand er ihn in seinen Händen und las den säuberlichen Schriftzug.

Dann blickte er nachdenklich zu Hermine auf. Er kannte diese Schrift, nach all den Jahren hätte er sie überall wiedererkannt.

Laut las er vor.

_„An meine unsterbliche Geliebte"_

**+Hogwarts - verborgene Kammer+**

Die Vögel blickten immer noch ernst auf sie hinab.

Doch etwas war an ihnen verändert.

Sie schienen weniger ... tot.

„Ihr könnt nicht sprechen, oder?", Harry starrte erstaunt auf die Statur.

Obwohl er schon sieben Jahre in der Zaubererwelt lebte, gab es doch immer noch Dinge, die er einfach für unmöglich hielt.

„Wir sind die Wächter der Kammer", begann der Rabe ohne auf Harrys Frage einzugehen.

Seine Stimme war tief und erhaben.

„Rovenna schuf uns. Zwölf an der Zahl. Wir bewachen ihr heiliges Wissen."

„Welches Wissen? Ich sehe hier nichts.", frage Virginia mutig.

„Nicht alles, kleine Gryffindor, ist immer offensichtlich.", antwortete der Kranich. Er reckte seinen Hals und ippte mit seinem Schnabel geben die Ornamente an der Wand.

„Aber... wenn das so ist, was ist mit den Ornamenten im oberen Raum? Da standen keine Wachen?", fragte Harry kritisch.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Der Weg der Menschen, die den Raum finden, führt immer zu uns.", erklärte der Greif und beugte sich leicht hinab.

„Die Tür lässt sich von innen nicht wieder öffnen."

Harry glaubte, ein leichtes Zwinkern des Greif-Auges zu erkennen.

„Dann...wie kommen wir dann hier raus?", fragte Virginia, leichte Panik überkam sie. War das der Grund, dass es in dem Gang so nach Verwesung gerochen hat?

**+Vor dem Verbotenen Wald+**

Juliana lehnte sich erschöpft an den nächsten Baum.

„Ich brauche eine kurze Pause", erklärte sie.

Sirius löste sich aus seiner Starre und lehne sich neben sie an den Baum.

„Was war das?"

Er war ja einiges von ihr gewohnt. Schon damals im Himmel waren sie sich ab und zu über den Weg gelaufen. Sie war immer anderes gewesen.

Sturer als die anderen.

Hatte auch ab und zu gegen die eine oder andere Regel verstoßen, was normalerweise streng verboten war.

Das allein hatte sie ihm sympathisch gemacht.

Sie war es auch gewesen, die er als erstes nach seinem Sturz durch die Himmelspforte getroffen hatte und die ihm ein bisschen über seinen Schmerz geholfen hatte, indem sie ihm das Passwort für einen Raum verraten hatte, von dem es ihm möglich gewesen war, die Erde zu beobachten.

Leider durften das nur die höheren Engel, zu denen er nicht gehört hatte.

Dafür hatte er Juliana gemocht. Sie war zwar oft auch ein kleines Biest gewesen, aber im Grunde hatte sie ein gutes Herz.

„Ich habe ihn in die Hölle geschickt.", antwortete sie nüchtern.

Sirius gluckste.

„Du hast was?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt! Ich habe ihn verdammt. War ganz schön anstrengend. Hab das lange nicht mehr gemacht und es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich meine alte Form zurück habe."

Sirius schüttelte nur leicht schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Er hatte sich entschlossen, sich nicht mehr über sie zu wundern.

**+tbc+**

So ihr Lieben, das war dann das versprochene Chap und bald schon kommt ein nächstes. Wir kommen doch voran und es hat diesmal gar nicht soo lange gedauert.

Was sagt ihr? Bekomm ich eine Review?

Ich habe mich ja so über euer letztes Feedback gefreut.

Danke dafür. Ihr ward so schön kritisch gewesen und habt so wunderbar Fragen gestellt, das zeigt mir, dass meine Geschichte doch einigermaßen, wenn auch manchmal verworren, im Großen und Ganzen verständlich ist. Also ihr versteht den Text wie er verstanden werden soll, und das sehe ich als persönliches Kompliment. Denn ich finde es selbst immer schwierig, wenn man selbst die Geschichte kennt und weiß, wie es später werden soll, nicht alles sofort zu verraten.

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale**: also, erst mal danke danke danke für dein wieder tolles Review. Was Blaise Zabini betrifft, ist es eigentlich nicht weiter tragisch, dass du ihn nicht kennst. Er kommt nur ganz kurz vor, bei der Häuserverteilung und ist in der dt. Übersetzung ein Mädchen. Laut JKR aber ein Junge und soll im sechsten Band noch einen Auftritt bekommen. Er ist Slytherin. Mehr Wissen existiert offiziell nicht über ihn. Aber mir gefällt der Charakter, den er in manchen FFs annimmt. Er ist im gleichen Jahrgang wie Draco.

**Esta**: Hm, also so wie du die Guhle beschreibst, könnte es hinkommen. Sagen wir, es gibt Überschneidungen. Da ich mich daran aber nicht orientiert habe, kann es schon passieren, dass es später auch Abweichungen gibt. Ich danke dir, für deine konstruktive Kritik! Mir ist letztens aufgefallen, dass ich eine Geschichte von dir kenne und böse we ich bin, nicht reviewt habe. Das hole ich bald nach. Nur, wie soll ich sagen. Es war/ ist ein 3-teiler. Wobei du grad den dritten Teil schreibst (und dich bitte bitte beeilst). Ich bin noch nicht zum Review gekommen, weil es einfach zuviel ist, was ich schreiben möchte. Ich habe die 1oo und ein bisschen Seiten förmlich verschlungen. Aber das schaff ich bald.

**Meta Capricorn**: Wow! Das nenne ich ein schön langes Review! Die Szene mit den Jugendlichen hab ich erst im Nachhinein eingefügt. Bekomme nächste Woche mein eigenes erstes Auto und durfte vorher ein paar Runden Probefahren, dabei bin ich auch an einigen Kreuzen vorbeigekommen. Ich finde es immer erschreckend, wenn so junge Leute so sinnlos sterben. Warum kannst du keine Geschichten hochladen? Ich muss gestehen, ich habe im Moment keinen guten Lesestoff. Ich finde einfach nichts mehr, was mich wirklich interessiert. Also habe ich mich bei meinen Reviewern etwas umgeschaut. Bei dir habe ich irgendeine Geschichte mit einem Spiegel gelesen. Weißt du, welche ich meine? Es waren 2 Kapitel hochgeladen. Jedenfalls gefällt mir der Anfang sehr. Schreibst du da noch weiter?

**SMFK**: ich hab das Ritual noch einmal in dem Chap erwähnt. Also, vielleicht kann dir Snape weiterhelfen? Ich kann dir leider nicht so viel verraten, weil ich selbst noch nicht weiß, wie stark ich die Bedeutung werden lassen will.

**NoelMcKey**: Ja, also ob sie die beiden treffen werden, kann ich dir ehrlich nicht verraten. Ich habe mich diesbezüglich noch nicht entschieden.

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin**: Jep, „die stille Schlange" kenne ich, auf Englisch aber. Aber die Geschichte ist super.

**Meldisil: **Ja, das frag ich mich auch manchmal. Mal schaun, wies kommt. Danke, für deinen Beitrag.

**Luinil: **dein Name klingt so…elbisch. Danke, für dein Review!

_Lieber Gruß von mir_

_bis zum nächsten Mal_

_Jinx_


End file.
